Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Chibitaida
Summary: AU. Jack Atlas, a student with a high reputation, is pulled into the world of LGBT after finding out Crow and Kiryu are dating, and he struggles for his own identity as he falls for his old friend Yusei while he slowly drifts apart from Carly. JackxYusei
1. Somebody To Love

Sloth: Hey there readers! This is the Sloth at your service! Man, it's been a while since I've published anything on Fanfic (as in 3 years, yikes!), but an idea had occurred to me that was too good to let it slip by. To be frank, I wrote this not only because I love Kingcrabshipping but because I noticed that there are only a few stories that involves with coming out and figuring out your place in the universe, so I wrote this "coming of age" story if you will.

Um, just a warning for some readers, the story will begin with JackxCarly, but in the next chapters, it'll slip into JackxYusei. Plus, the pairing KiryuxCrow will be used.

This fic is **RATED M**! There will be emotional scenes, cursing/slurs, and a lemon scene in a future chapter! This is GUYXGUY, Yaoi, shonen-ai, etc. If you are not comfortable with this, please leave :) Otherwise, enjoy the story!

Oh! Another thing to be mentioned, throughout the story, each chapter will be named after a song from the band QUEEN or ABBA. The reason as to why is because there are some songs out there that do fit each scenes in life, plus I was listening to them as the idea popped into my head XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5DS, QUEEN, or the apple company.

Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Somebody to Love<p>

"Can... anybody... find me... somebody to... love~." whispered the tall, sun kissed boy who stood next to the bus sign. He glanced at his iPod that was held in his right hand, an umbrella in the other. "Oh, how I love Queen," he muttered to himself.

Despite the fact that it was mid-October, the weather was often changing from gusty winds to crackling thunderstorms; the weather was out of place considering that the season autumn usually brought only cold, bitter winds. It was a much colder atmosphere that even those who weren't in marching band had to buy extra hand warmers and possibly rain ponchos. The only thing that was worthwhile of the nasty weather was Halloween and the school dance that the Team Mileage club was willing to sponsor for students to enjoy at the end of the weekend.

Yet the amethyst eyes of the boy showed no excitement of which would happen in the weekend. No, he was too engrossed in singing along with the song. "Each morning I get up I die a little. Can barely stand on my feet~," he sang. As the other students began to surround the bus sign with him, the teen couldn't help himself but to think, _I can't wait 'til my license comes in. I'm tired of waiting for a bus, let alone stand these guys._

In the rain and away from the crowd, two males, held hand in hand, were laughing with one another. _A couple, _the teen thought to himself. He couldn't help but to smile at them. Staring at the couple, he saw the smaller guy out of the two leaned over to kiss the taller one. The blonde stared in awe as if it was something magical and truly rare; there was something right about the way they kissed.

He was longing for something they had. What was it? Love, which he already had in his possession, or was it something more?

"Somebody to~ lov-" he started before he was interrupted.

"FAGS!" insulted a senior next to the sign.

The couple, in shock, looked at the direction where the insult was thrown by. Still having their hands intertwined, they began to walk away from the crowd, away from homophobia.

"Faggots burn in hell!" "God hate sinners like you!" "Die, you motherfucking queers!" were only a few of the many insults that the crowd flung at them. "Keep walking, _drag queens_!"

Annoyed, the blonde turned to the crow of immature, childish high school students. "That's enough. They're far from hearing range," the teen scolded them. _Just stop, you idiots._

"But Jack, they deserve that," one of the sophomore boys responded, "Being gay is evil... why should we stop?"

Jack stared at the audience, unaware on how to answer back. Confused on why he even bothered shushing the others, he shrugged, "I don't know..."

Right then, the bus pulled up, taking the students into the shelter from the rain. As Jack folded his umbrella, he sensed pairs of eyes staring at the back of his head. Paranoid, he turned his head around to see that there were indeed sets of eyes watching him, eyes belonging to the gay couple. The smaller male glared at Jack with dislike, yet the taller male gave eyes of sympathy and remorse to him as though saying he felt sorry for Jack. After a few seconds of staring back, Jack climbed into the bus, taking a seat by the window. As the bus drove by the couple, the teen thought to himself, _Why were they staring at me? _This was an event he knew he wouldn't be able to share with anyone for the Jack Atlas, star of the basketball team, student of high academics, and popular among the school body, never shared any strange occurrence to anyone, even to his friends.

* * *

><p>Tired as hell from Honors Calculus, Jack made his way to 7th period, Honors English 11 AP. If there was any class that he did enjoy partaking, it was English because he at least was able to talk to two of his childhood friends even though they often fought with each other. Although Jack did have a crowd of mindless, stalking teens after him, whether chasing him for love or for his high status, he'd rather much be with his true friends: Crow and Kiryu.<p>

Crow Hogan, the ever-short ginger, and Kiryu Kyosuke, the strange recluse, were the only two that kept contact with Jack even when he became part of the popular crowd and drifted away from the original four. The fourth member was a boy of the name of Yusei Fudo; he was the quiet, loving friend of the three and the best friend of the blonde. They were all together, as a group of friends until the day Yusei and Jack fought and argued in the 8th grade. Since then, Yusei had lost all contact to the others, and the rest of the group fell apart as they went into their own separate paths: Jack became the hero of basketball and the popular guy everyone loved, Kiryu studied arts and illustrations and followed into Crow's passion for music. At least Crow and Kiryu were still able to see each other; Jack no longer had his best friend.

Outside of the classroom, however, he heard Crow laughing. Jack, to his surprise, saw the raven with yellow, lightning streaks boy conversing with Crow. Yusei looked so happy talking to Crow. His smile was full of warmth and comfort that could bring happiness to a pessimist. Attempting to talk to his old friend, Jack headed straight for him, but as soon as the raven caught sight of Jack, he turned to Crow, "I should get going. Good luck at Semi-state." With that said, he ran off, passing by Jack without looking back.

Heartbroken, Jack stared down the hallway Yusei had run off. "It's always like this," he growled to himself. It had been two years since Jack had a real conversation with him, and whenever Jack would try to speak with him, Yusei would sprint away from his sight. This left Jack broken and angry at the same time for his best friend couldn't handle having Jack within his five feet range.

Crow patted Jack's back, "Yusei's still hurt, I bet. You got to give him time."

Upset, Jack snapped, "It's been two years, Crow! We only have two more years until we're out of school! How is that punk not over it yet?"

"Jack," Kiryu, the boy with light blue hair at shoulder length, began as he stood behind Crow, arms folded, "you're scaring him off with your natural hostility. You need to approach him in a friendly way."

Entering the classroom, Jack snorted, "'Friendly way'. Yusei's the one who broke away."

The other two boys glanced at each other before English began. Crow, with grey eyes of worry, whispered to Kiryu, "What about us; won't he learn?"

Kiryu ruffled the shorter male's radiant hair, "He'll learn, and hopefully, Yusei will talk to him one day again."

* * *

><p>Pulling out his thumb drive out of the computer, Jack logged off the library's computer. He said to himself, "That's one project less to work on." Ready to leave the library, he gathered all of his belongings and began to head out when he saw Carly , the girl who had been there for him ever since the beginning of high school. Although she was his biology partner in the beginning, Carly and Jack became good friends, and they became close enough to become boyfriend and girlfriend.<p>

Jack smiled as he leaned over Carly's shoulder to see what she was working on a computer. "What brings you here, Carly?" Jack asked with a very tiny hint of affection.

Carly shot up to see her boyfriend. Blushing rapidly, she answered, "I'm researching for the newspaper. It's my job to look up controversial topics each month!"

"What's this month?"

Smiling broadly, Carly responded, "The occults and how it's viewed on others!" Seeing how the small, black-haired girl become ecstatic, Jack found himself chuckling. Carly became quiet before she asked intently, "Jack, are we going to the dance tomorrow? It's a casual dance but you know..."

Jack paused. _Well, I don't have anything going on... _"I think so. I'm not sure if I have anything tomorrow, but most likely we'll be going."

Carly blushed, "Okay! Call me if there are any problems." The two embraced each other before Jack headed out of the library. "I love you, Jack!" Carly called out as he left, but she was hushed by the librarians.

_Oh Carly, what am I going to do with you?_ Jack laughed to himself. He and Carly had been dating for at least half a year, and the both were happy with the way the relationship was going. _Although, _Jack admitted to himself, _there's something missing in it..._ Something was absent in the relationship even though he was sure that she was his "Somebody to Love".

The blonde made his way to the band hallway, and he glanced at a clock, waiting for Crow and Kiryu to return form their marching band rehearsal. Finding a chair in the hallway, Jack sat down, thinking about Yusei and their distant friendship.

_Yusei... Why do you run from me? What did we fight over to begin with? _He sighed. _I miss you... Where did our friendship go? Why-_

Abrupt conversations from other students trampled Jack's thoughts; marching band practice had ended. He stood up and began to search for his friends, but he couldn't find them in the band room. Sighing, Jack began to walk out to the parking lot when something caught his eye.

In a corner behind the vending machine near the band room, Kiryu was holding Crow in an affectionate way, causing Crow to blush. What are they doing? Jack thought. To his surprise, he witnessed Kiryu interlock hands with the ginger before he placed his lips upon Crow's. Both of the boys had their eyes closed as they pressed against each other. _They're kissing?_

Jack stared at them, confused at the sight. He felt puzzled by the feeling that was building up inside of him; he tried to ignore the scene, but he couldn't at all. Lost, Jack hesitantly called, "Crow? Kiryu?" What's going on?"

* * *

><p>How's that for a cliffhanger? Don't worry, there will be JackxYusei in a few chapters, I promise.<p>

I'm already working on uploading chapter two, so there will be a chapter ready to be read soon! **Please R&R**!

-Sloth


	2. Funny How Love Is

Sloth: Oh my! I just uploaded this two nights ago and already reviews? Thanks, guys. I really do appreciate it :)

So... this is a smaller chapter compared to the first, but nonetheless it has a signification to the plot since it probably helps Jack get a clue on what's going on. I don't reckon "Funny How Love Is" to be a popular song by QUEEN though that shouldn't stop it from being used.

So yeah! This is Chapter two! Please enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5DS, QUEEN, Lifehouse's "You and Me", or the apple company.

Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Chapter two: Funny How Love Is

* * *

><p>The two boys at once stopped their kisses, and they stared up to Jack. Surprised, Crow and Kiryu blushed, hands still interlocked. It was silent between the three until Kiryu began, "So, you saw that?"<p>

Jack could only nod. It was a shock, seeing his two close friends kissing each other so passionately. _How long had this been happening?_ he thought.

Crow felt embarrassed, being caught in the hidden corner. _I knew we would get caught but not by Jack. He probably doesn't want to do with any of us now._ Clutching to his stomach with one hand, Crow began to feel sick.

Kiryu broke the silence, "Well, it's about _time_ you figured us out!" Hearing the enthusiasm in the blue's voice, Jack and Crow stared at Kiryu, who continued, "I mean, seriously? How blonde can you be? It's been quite a long time since we've been dating! Plus, when am I ever separated from Crow in school?"

Crow hid his face with his hands, "Kiryu, you're _embarrassing_ me!" _God, Kiryu, you can make any awkward moment become even more awkward!_

Jack was about to ask questions to the boys when a honking noise echoed through the walls. Hearing the sound, Kiryu jumped at once and peered through the giant, glass window. He turned to the ginger, who was still hiding in the corner, and called, "My mom's here, Crow." With that said, Crow followed Kiryu out the exit doors. As they were leaving, Kiryu ran back inside to Jack, offering, "If you still have questions for me and Crow, visit us at the Cafe la Green on Sunday. It's our date day!" With a wink at the end, Kiryu left the building.

Staring through the glass, Jack saw Kiryu climb into the navy-blue mustang of his mothers'. If he was correct, Kiryu rested his head onto a blushing Crow's shoulder. Jack was puzzled by this affection. _Again, why doesn't this bother me? _He thought to himself. Once more, the strange feeling built inside of Jack was bothering him. Frustrated, Jack pulled out his iPod out of the pocket of his long, white coat, and from there, he plopped the two small ear pods into his ears. Jack felt relaxed as soon as he heard his favorite singer's voice.

He stepped outside of the school, the sunbeams hitting him thus making his blonde hair shine. As he waited for his father, Goodwin, to pick him up, he muttered to himself, "Projects today, dance tomorrow and a date on Sunday." He slapped his forehead, "God, too much is going on!"

* * *

><p>Surrounded by dim, yellow lights in the career gym of the school, Carly was waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. Although it was a casual dance, she wore a minty green blouse with a teal, thick belt around her waist and a dark pair of dress pants. Even her shoes were not casual since they were dress shoes. Nonetheless, Carly wore her famous spiral glasses after deciding not to wear contacts; after all, Jack loved her either way, right?<p>

She stared at her phone, wondering if Jack had texted any messages about not being able to come. _No new messages. I wonder if he has too much projects to work on..._

"There you are," came in the voice that belonged to the blonde. Gasping, Carly saw that even Jack decided not to wear casual clothing as he wore a white vest with a light purple dress shirt underneath and a matching white dress pants. "Were you looking for me?"

"Of course!" Carly exclaimed as her face glowed with redness. Hesitantly, she took a hold of Jack's large hand and led themselves into the crowd of students. She could've sworn that the other students were staring at them if not Jack. Oh how lucky she was to be dating the basketball star, and how lucky of her that they had yet to have an argument. Once in the middle of the crowd, Carly blushed as she complimented to Jack, "You look very handsome today, Jack."

Jack chuckled as he heard this. He took Carly's hand and placed themselves into a waltz position, "I find you quite elegant as well."

Through the speakers came in the song:

_"What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive"_

"Bah," Jack began to complain, "They should play good music, music like Queen!"

Carly laughed, "You love your Queen, don't you?"

"Of course I do! Queen is the best." Carly looked into the amethyst eyes before looking away. "What's wrong, Carly?"

Carly mumbled, "Jack, will you find a Queen song for us?"

Jack slightly blushed at this. He replied, "Sure... Just let me find the perfect one for us."

They danced in silence after that said. Jack found himself staring into Carly's dark eyes behind her glasses. _She's so beautiful, sweet, kind... It's nice to have a girlfriend. _ Behind Carly, however, was the raven friend walking away. _Yusei? _

Curious to why he would be there, Jack asked Carly abruptly, destroying the mood, "Hey, what club sponsors this dance?"

Carly looked at Jack, puzzled, "Um, the Team Mileage club sponsored it. Why?"

Yusei was no longer in sight, so Jack turned to Carly and answered, "I was curious because I thought I saw a friend. I'm not sure if he's in the club though..."

Trying to get back into the mood, Carly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Find out later; let's dance."

"... Alright," he answered reluctantly as he wandered more about Yusei.

* * *

><p>After Crow sat down with his strawberry ice shake, Kiryu began to explain to Jack, "Crow and I have been dating for uh... Hey Crow, how long had we-?"<p>

"About two years at most, now drink your cappuccino." Crow answered.

"Really? Two years already? Wow, time goes by fast! Right, two years. If you have any questions about us, feel free to ask." Finishing with what he had to say, Kiryu began to drink his French vanilla cappuccino.

Setting his Blue-Eyes Mountain coffee on the glass table, Jack began, "Well... um... Kiryu, Crow, so both are you are gay, right?"

Crow answered with a slight tone of annoyance, "Actually, I like girls too, Jack. In other words, I'm bi."

"As for I," Kiryu declared, "I am pansexual, meaning that I'm also open for transgenders. I honestly don't care for nothing for the body; it's the soul I'm after, right, Blackbird?" Kiryu caressed Crow's face, making him blush.

"Don't say my nickname in front of Jack!" the ginger cried with obvious embarrassment.

Jack continues, "Okay... who's the guy and the girl?" His head was filled with so many questions, "Do your parents know? Who else knows? Are you two open to the public? Oh my god! Have you guys had... **_sex_**?"

Embarrassed and quite annoyed, Crow slammed his hands down onto the table, yelling, "**HELL NO, JACK! YOU'RE JUST AWFUL, YOU KNOW THAT!**"

Kiryu shushed his lover, "Calm down, Blackbird, he's just confused and curious, that's all." Kiryu turned to Jack, "Well, I'm not sure who'd be the dominant one, I mean, there's really no point of having one, is there? My moms know that I'm in love with Crow."

"And Martha's okay with my identity too. She finds Kiryu lovely," Crow added, taking an obnoxious sip from his shake.

Kiryu smiled, "Um, the only one that knows are those in GSA. I'm pretty open to the public, but Crow's still shy about it," Crow became quiet as his face became filled with dread. Trying to cheer his partner up, the yellow-eyed boy held Crow's hand under the table, tightening the grip as a sign of comfort. "You're more than welcome to join us in GSA, Jack. The club meets on Thursdays."

Silence was among them as they all drank from their cups.

"Jack..." The other males listened to Crow's quivering voice, "Are you okay with us being... you know... in love with each other?"

Jack sighed before answering with a smile, "Yeah. I'm okay with it. Sure it was a shock at first, but..." he thought of the couple he saw at the bus stop on the Friday morning and how they stared at him, "that shouldn't stop us from being friends, right?"

Crow's face lit up as Kiryu's smile became bigger, "Oh, funny how love is."

"As Freddie said," Jack chuckled as he rose for the table, "I'll be buying more coffee. Be right back." Jack then headed to the cashier lady.

Waiting for Stephanie, the lady, to refill his drink, Jack thought, _I'm surprised that it doesn't bother me... What were the odds of Crow being bi? Kiryu's much more convincible at being gay__ at some instances..._

Suddenly, he overheard Crow asking his boyfriend about a problem, "What if Yusei's not okay with him at GSA?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to find out."

_Yusei? In GSA? _Now that Jack knew where Yusei was, hopefully those two can talk for real.

* * *

><p>Sloth: In the next chapter, Yusei will finally make an appearance and actually get involved in the story! Yay!<p>

Thanks you guys for bearing with me :) I will be working on uploading chapter three soon.

Have a nice day! **Please R&R.**

**-**Sloth


	3. Friends will be Friends

Sloth: It's unfortunate that spring break had been only one week ago, and now I must pick up with uploading chapters while having school. Meh, it's not so bad when I think about it :)

So here we are! Chapter three! And Yusei finally talks more than a line! Hurrah! This makes me happy since now there will be lots of scenes of Jack and Yusei. Plus, I can finally put more of his side of the story along with Jack's.

Enough of me: enjoy chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO 5DS, QUEEN, or ABBA, I only own this idea

Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Chapter three: Friends will be Friends, Knowing me, Knowing you

* * *

><p>"God, Kiryu, at least tell me the room number rather than illustrating it!" Jack muttered under his breath as he read the paper which Kiryu had given him. Sure Kiryu was a great artist but that didn't mean that Jack would know which classroom GSA was held at.<p>

The paper had an illustration of a science classroom filled with numerous, empty seats with beakers and tubes on the lab tables. On the chalkboard of the illustrated room read "Welcome to GSA, Jack!" and the blonde snorted as he saw this.

"Yeah right that's going to happen. Ugh, Kiryu! There are lots of science rooms in this building!"

The blonde continued walking down the science hallway, thinking about his close friends and their relationship. _They looked so happy together even though Crow looked extremely embarrassed to be caught. _ Jack noticed that ever since he had found out about the love between Kiryu and Crow, the two had been willingly able to hold hands in front of Jack; now that Jack knew, Kiryu had also been able to call Crow his "Blackbird" and flirt with him at any given occasions. _It's nice to know that they trust me, _Jack thought to himself.

Just as he passed one of the assistant principals' offices, the tall teen heard a familiar voice resonate from a classroom. "Obviously that pissed me off when he installed the wrong bolt in the runner." _Huh, Crow's voice, so it must be in this room._ Jack entered the room slowly, a bit nervous of what GSA was like.

As he stepped inside, Jack saw that there were, in fact, many empty chairs, but there were seats filled with students. He found that some of his classmates were present. Bruno Borrelli, the blue-headed ditzy in his Calculus class, was standing next to the door, reading the periodic elemental table. Misty Tredwell, the could-be celebrity girl with long, dark hair, from his Latin III class, was sitting in the front row as Akiza Izayoi, the girl with short primrose hair with two long bangs, who participated in FCCLA, was standing near Crow.

Crow was overlooking Kiryu's shoulder, smiling as he watched his boyfriend work on his art. Kiryu appeared to be concentrating on a particular spot for his eyebrows were furrowed, and an expression of struggle spread across his face. _Odd how Kiryu's not mad about Crow watching him draw, especially if he's shading with color pencils, _Jack thought to himself. _Then again, Crow must be an exception._

Jack, watching Kiryu's face change from expressions to another, failed to notice the familiar raven enter the room. Yusei, who wore his trademark blue coat with his favorite dark shirt with red shapes underneath, walked behind the front desk, setting his folders on the top of the black surface. He inspected the room to see who made it to the meeting.

_Crow and Kiryu are here, so are Bruno and Misty. Aki's present. Jack's here too-_ Yusei froze as his eyes laid upon Jack. _ Wait, Jack? What's he doing here_? He felt violated that the blonde was in Yusei's sanctuary in the school, but he knew that he couldn't make a scene about it; it would look bad on the GSA club.

Trying to forget about Jack's presence, Yusei announced to the club members, "Okay, for this meeting, guys, we'll be discussing about the pain homophobia brings and how we can ignore it or prevent it." Everyone watched Yusei write on the white board. "Homophobia Kills" was written across the board in purple ink.

Jack couldn't believe his own eyes. _Yusei's here!_ Watching Yusei scribble the topic on the board, the blonde sat down in a chair next to Bruno. Curious to why Yusei would be in GSA, Jack whispered to the blue-eyed boy, "Hey, Bruno, what is Yusei's significance to GSA?"

"Yusei? Yusei's the president!" Bruno responded back.

Yusei continued once he stood in front of everyone, "As we know, our school isn't the friendliest towards LGBT students, let alone LGBT topics. Homophobia can come from many sources: family, friends, teachers, classmates, media, religion, and unfortunately, other LGBT members who are ashamed of themselves. However, homophobia should _not _stop us from being who we are, and we should fight against it by ignoring the insults that are thrown at us and stand up for ourselves when it happens.

In order to help stop this, we need to know what's going on, not just for us, but also for those who can't stand up for themselves. If any of you are comfortable with sharing any incidents, you may do so." Yusei finished his awareness and waited for anyone to say anything.

A hand belonging to a girl shot up into the air; it was Misty's hand. Yusei nodded to give approval for her to speak, which Misty began, "Recently, there are a lot of... _hurtful _words being said throughout the math hallways." She paused before continuing, "I was called a 'dyke' by a group of seniors too, but... I just ignored it... even if it hurt."

"What you can do is tell a teacher," Akiza suggested as she walked towards Misty, "If you know who they were, I'm sure a principal would be willingly offer help. Also, you should just stand proud and tall and show it off to the world that you don't care what others think."

Kiryu looked up from his project, "Aki's right, Misty. Be proud of who you are; no one can change that cool part of you."

Jack felt out of place as he witnessed Misty's turquoise eyes become filled with tears as Bruno, getting up from his chair, hugged her. _Never thought Misty would be possibly a lesbian or bi..._ Jack admitted to himself. _There are plenty of guys after her... _ He then turned to face Yusei, who was staring back at him. _Yusei..._

Yusei sighed, "I'm sorry Misty for making you share that. Let's leave it right there for now. Go ahead and relax, you guys." He then took out his blue folder that he was carrying earlier and started to read some articles.

_This is my chance, _thought the blonde. He walked over to the desk, standing in front of Yusei. At first not knowing what to say, Jack started, "Yusei, it's nice knowing you're here."

_Leave Jack,_ Yusei thought to himself. Yusei replied without looking up, "Hey Jack."

_Oh God, he's ignoring me. _"Yusei, please look up. You have no clue how I missed you." Jack tried to reach out to Yusei but was slapped on his wrist by Yusei.

The raven felt his heart race and his adrenaline pumping. _How dare Jack try to touch me!_

"Jack, stay away from me! I don't even want you near me! Get away!" he screeched at a high, harsh tone of voice.

All eyes of the members shot up to look at the two. Silence surrounded the room, and no one dared to break it. Jack's heart began to ache; his old friend didn't want him. _What am I doing here? I don't belong! _Jack thought as his eyes raced around the room. He gave one last look at Yusei who's eyes were filled with hate. In a flash, Jack ran out of the room, ignoring Kiryu's and Crow's pleas for him to stay. _I just don't belong._

Feeling very extremely crappy, the blonde entered the school's library, hoping to find comfort in something that it can offer. When he sat down in a chair, however, he heard a voice. "Jack? What's wrong?" Jack turned around and saw Carly looking at him with eyes of concerns. "What happened, Jackie?"

Jack, in pain and grief, sighed, "I don't know, Carly. I just know that I don't belong with a friend." Next, he felt small arms wrap around him.

"It's gonna be okay," Carly whispered into Jack's ear.

He closed his eyes, trying to forget the pain inside him. The pain was to hurtful that Jack had to be careful not to accidentally tear up; it hurt like salt being shoved into a bloody wound. _I hope it gets better. Oh, why Yusei?_

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why you need my help, Crow. I suck at engineering, you know that already!" Jack complained as Crow led him into the Career Center.<p>

"You'll see why I need you in a bit." Crow explained after he rolled his eyes at the taller teen.

Once arriving into the engineering room, Crow called out, "Hey, Bruno! Go get Yusei for and Jack, please?" Bruno nodded his head, and he ran off somewhere in the room.

Jack was horrified at the idea of seeing Yusei again after the incident. "Crow! Yusei doesn't want me at all! I_ shouldn't_ be here!" He was about to run off until Crow grabbed Jack's long arm.

"He may not want to talk to you," Crow revealed, "but I know that _you _do, Jack. So give him another try before you run off."

In moments, Yusei entered the engineering room. His face had smears of oil all over. Crow nodded at Jack as it saying "go on" and called out to Bruno, "Bruno, show me the bike, bro!" He had run off on purpose to give the two space.

Hesitating at first, Jack attempted once again to talk to the raven boy, "Yusei," his voice quivered with anxiety, "could... could we just talk? Just once? That's all I would ask of you."

Yusei folded his arms to his chest. _He's not going to give up._ "Alright, but... let's talk on the roof." That said, Yusei began to walk to the stairways that led to the school's roof. Jack, relieved that Yusei finally made an effort to let him talk, followed the smaller teen.

Once on the roof, Yusei faced Jack. "What do you want?" he asked with a venomous tone of voice.

"I miss you, Yusei. I miss our friendship and how we were. I just wish things can go back like before," Jack answered, staring at the ground.

"Jack," Yusei turned his back to the blonde, "things will _never _go back as the same. Not since our argument."

"What did we fight over? _I _certainly _don't _remember!" Jack demanded for he never truly understood. "I don't even know why you were going off on me! Did I do something wrong? Did something happened? Tell me, Yusei!"

Yusei walked straight towards Jack, "Of course you don't remember! Not even when I tried to drop so many hints to you! And god, Jack, the biggest hint I gave was the argument we fucking argued about on Silence Day in the 8th grade!" This was a big deal if Yusei started to curse; Jack could recall that Yusei never swears until he's incredibly pissed.

_Silence Day? The day of standing up against bullying? _Jack was confused, "Yusei, just tell what it was that started all of this! Just spit out already, mate!"

Yusei couldn't stand it how stupid and blind Jack was to never get all of the hints of his love interests in middle school or even when he was suspended for fighting against homophobic classmates. How could Jack not figure it out after all those times Yusei would blush around him and be ever-so happy when Jack was there for him throughout the years?

An acid feeling filled his heart with fury as he screamed at the top of his lungs, "JACK, I'M _**GAY**_!" Yusei panted, his heart heavy with hatred. He stared up to Jack's amethyst eyes which held the emotion of shock. "Happy now?" he barked before looking away from him.

Jack, however, not once looked away. He stared at the raven, and at last, without hesitating, reached out for Yusei's face. He calmly smiled at the boy. "I'm okay with that. Actually, I don't care if you're gay, bi, trans, or even _trisexual_ if that even exists."

Surprised that Jack said those words, Yusei looked up in disbelief, cobalt eyes meeting with amethyst. "Y-you don't c-c-care, Jack?" Yusei felt tears building up in his eyes, however, he dared not to let any of them fall.

"Of course not, I mean, no matter what, friends will be friends. And... we're best friends, right?" Jack was ready to face any harsh words Yusei could be ready to throw at, but he never did say anything mean. No, Yusei just smiled at him. Jack, happy to know that his presence no longer bothered Yusei, suggested, "Yusei, let's... let's be best friends again, please?" Best friends sounded marvelous to him.

"Best friends..." Yusei mumbled as Jack listened closely and cautiously. "I would love that." Hearing what he wanted to hear, Jack smiled lightly, causing Yusei to smile affectionately. How could this moment be ruined?

Suddenly, Jack's phone rang. He answered it, "Yes? ...Oh, right! Sorry! I'll be there!" He turned to Yusei, "I got to go now, Yus. That was my dad, or Goodwin, whatever the hell he likes to be called. Anyways, I was supposed to be outside the band parking lot, and now he's really pissed. So... I guess I'll be leaving."

Before leaving, he thanked the smaller teen, "Hey, Yusei... thanks for letting me talk to you. It means a lot, really."

Yusei watched Jack exit the roof, dismissing him, "Goodbye, Jack." Once the blonde had left, Yusei lean against the wired fence around the roof. _What pretty clouds, _he thought; the clouds were very fluffy and happily clumped up in pieces that soared through the cerulean sky. _I should probably head back, _Yusei thought as he stared at the sky.

He sighed, _well, now Jack and I are going to become friends again. _Yusei could feel his face droop. He groaned to himself, "I hope I don't fall back in love with that clueless jerk!" His last words echoed through the sky and eventually faded out. _I'll do whatever it takes to avoid getting hurt._

Alone, Yusei sang to himself as he left the roof:

"Breaking up is never easy

I know but I have to go...

...Knowing me, knowing you

It's the best that I can do..."

* * *

><p>Sloth: "Friends will be Friends" is a nice Queen song that talks about how true friendship will always stay strong in the end, and I wanted to use "Knowing me, Knowing you" for Yusei's perspective. There will be more ABBA along the way, but the question remains: which ones will be used? We shall see as the story progresses ;)<p>

Hopefully, I'll get chapter four uploaded within a week. I'm still currently writing out the rough draft for it...

Other than that, thank you guys for so far hanging with me on this! You rock!** Please review not only for me but for others too** :3

-Sloth


	4. That's Me

Sloth: Finally! Chapter four! This makes me very happy, very so my readers. I was a bit busy with trying to finish an art project so I could have it in the art show which it will be. :)

I feel as though this chapter is longer than the last... Oh my, and here I thought chapter three was long. I hope I'm not really rambling through out the chapters. If I am, my readers, don't hesitate to tell me please :/

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO 5Ds or ABBA. Enough said.

Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Chapter four: That's Me

* * *

><p>After he parked his new, white, shiny car, Jack made his way through the Career Center's doors. He was glad, no, very satisfied that he finally received his license, and after filling out applications for car insurance, Goodwin allowed Jack to purchase his own car. Jack loved having the privilege of picking out his choice of ride because, after all, he would no longer have to wait by the bus stop. He was so elated to have a car that he named it the "Wheel of Fortune".<p>

Walking through the hallways, Jack heard noises of drilling from a nearby room.

_Zzzrin, zzzirin!_

Curious by the sound of construction, the sun kissed blonde took a peek into the engineering room. To his surprise, he caught sight of Yusei, who was wearing gloves and protective glasses, working on some sort of a machine. All around the raven laid tools of all sorts along with nails, bolts, and nuts. Yusei must have been concentrating hard if he failed to notice Jack roaming around the room.

"Impressive," Yusei at once stopped drilling and turned his head around to see Jack. "So, is this for the mileage team?" Jack asked curiously, pointing at the machine next to the raven.

Yusei remained quiet; however, he nodded to Jack's question. He watched Jack walk over to his project, watching him as though he was a rare life form.

"Oh, I see now!" Jack exclaimed, "It's a bike! Is it supposed to be a motorcycle, mate?" Waiting for his reply, Jack inspected the bike's features. The bike had a thick, red with white layer that was probably made of a fine metal, and its wheels were big as a computer monitor each. It looked professional, the whole bike; it was amazing that Yusei had been building it for his team.

At last, Yusei replied, "It's kinda like a motorcycle. Structure and compartment wise yes, but it's more sufficient to use than a motorcycle."

"How so?"

"Well, I'm using a special battery that helps the bike run less on gas and still work as if it was a normal vehicle. Plus, I've installed a special feature onto the bike which is-" Yusei stopped as his face suddenly became red as the motorcycle itself.

"Go on. What's the special feature?" Jack questioned.

"Um, it's..." Yusei began once again, "it's... a program that allows riders to play Duel Monsters while riding the bike." _Oh god, I can't believe I just said that! _Yusei thought to himself.

Jack laughed with his natural, obnoxious guffaw at the raven's words. "Like the card game we use to play back in elementary school?" Yusei stared down at the ground, feeling very bashful. "I must admit, Yusei, but that idea itself is genius. Surely that would be amazing to duel out on the streets while trying to get to a place! Just imagine whipping out your cards to play! Aha haha. But... what does this have to do with have to do with the team?"

Yusei laughed as well, knowing that Jack wasn't mocking him but encouraging the idea. "The Duel Monster installment has no special use for the team really, but I guess I got carried away with it. The bike, however, isn't complete. To be honest, I'm far from finishing it. I still have to create multiple test runs otherwise I'll put the team in danger."

The taller teen continued examining the motorcycle, "It's truly beautiful, Yusei. Say, what would you call it, this bike?"

"A 'Duel Runner' I guess," Yusei answered right before the morning bell caught him off guard. Both teens stared at the clock that read 7:30 am, and they both turned to face each other. "You should get to class, Jack." The raven then began to return the tools back into the classroom's tool compartment.

Jack half-smiled as he exited the room, but he stopped as he heard Yusei call out to him, "Hey Jack?"

"Hm?"

"You're welcome to join GSA..."

There was no reply, and when Yusei looked past his shoulder, he saw that Jack had already left.

* * *

><p>At lunch time, Yusei began to ponder to himself as he waited for Crow to arrive at the upstairs' tables. <em>Jack, why bother talking to me again? <em>Yusei thought. _I'm pretty sure you're uncomfortable around gay people..._

"Hey Yusei," Crow greeted as he placed his tray on the table he left to grab a chair.

"Hey Crow," Yusei replied as he watched Crow dumping his French fries into his chicken sandwich. "Hungry today?"

"You have no clue! Kiryu kept going on and off about food in zoology today, naming different types of dishes each time an animal appeared on the screen!" he ranted as he munched on his meal. "Kiryu's lucky he's not in this lunch, or he'd be in _big _trouble."

Yusei ate his meal in silence and would often look at the windows nearby. He was clearly deep in thought this Crow could tell.

Concerned for his pal, Crow solemnly worried, "Yusei, are you okay bud? What's wrong?"

_Great... He figured me out, _Yusei thought. He sighed, "Jack and I are talking again-"

"That's great! That's wonderful, Yusei!" Crow cheered for his friend.

"But Crow, " Yusei started, "I don't understand why Jack wants to be friends with me. After all, I'm totally hundred percent gay, and most guys steer clear away from me as soon as they find out I am, so I just don't understand why Jack isn't afraid of me."

Crow placed his fries down. "Yusei, if it makes you feel better, Jack didn't mind me and Kiryu dating each other even though he caught us kissing. Sure it came out as a surprise to him, but he shrugged it off. And you know what? He came to GSA to try to understand us because he surprisingly does care."

"But why, Crow?" Yusei demanded to know.

"That's easy: friendship."

* * *

><p>After lunch, Yusei gathered his passenger bag that had matching red designs as his regular shirt had, and walked casually to the Career Center. As he was walking, he heard sneers coming from a nearby group of boys. Majority of their insults involved with Yusei's sexual orientation.<p>

"Psst... It's the gay butterfly, you guys."

"Look at him go, flaunting his ass. Such a fag."

"There's no way any guy would want him."

"Unless he's a faggot too!"

Yusei rolled his eyes at the following laughter. "First off, why are _you_ staring at my ass?" The group of boys said nothing to his smart remark as Yusei at last arrived to his C++ Computer class.

He plopped himself into his assigned seat and turned his computer to commence his work. Focused on his work, he didn't caught sight of Akiza sitting next to him. "Hey, Yusei," Akiza greeted as she logged onto her computer, "How's your day so far?"

Yusei sighed, taking a break from tuning his computer, "I don't know, Aki. It's kinda been... different since Jack and I talked."

"Jack? As in Jack Atlas, the smart, basketball guy?"

"Yeah, and, well, he's actually trying to talk to me again even after all those times I've been pushing him away."

"And why would you do that?"

The raven rested his head on his propped up left hand, answering, "... I thought he would hate me for being... gay. Jack just always seemed like the type to mock homosexuals and possibly degrade them. Like, he always gave off that aura of natural homophobia back in middle school. I just... thought he would hate me, be disgusted with me..." he sighed with an air of sadness and remorse, "So I pushed him away before he had a chance to. Though I wished he did know about me after I gave him so many hints..."

Giving him a smile of comfort, Akiza insisted, "But he isn't a homophobe, is he?"

"If he is, he's really putting on a good show," Yusei yawned. Returning back to his work, Yusei thought, _Jack... does it bother you secretly, or are you really okay with it?_

Akiza watched his long, beautiful fingers type onto the keyboard, dancing with a technical pattern. Blushing slightly, she suggested to Yusei, "Talk to him." Yusei looked up to see her smiling, "Don't let that friendship slip by again. Jack didn't want it to disappear, Yusei. He really wants it... I can feel lit..." Without a doubt, Akiza could feel her intuition whispering to her that Jack, whoever he may be to Yusei, in reality cared less for the raven's sexual orientation; she had to tell him that otherwise Yusei would be hesitant.

Hearing Akiza's suggestion, Yusei mumbled, "Alright. Whatever your intuition says."

As Akiza faced her own computer, she thought as a light-hearted smile crept upon her face. _He's not bad, Yusei. Jack just want your company, that's all._ She blushed as she looked at Yusei's natural beauty, catching her breath as his eyelashes would hit against his cheeks. _Such a shame you're gay, Yusei..._

* * *

><p><em>Perhaps Aki's right, <em>Yusei pondered as he walked down the trophy hallway after trying to get a glimpse of Kiryu's surrealist drawing. _And so might be Crow too. _ He laughed, "Maybe Kiryu would say the same thing."

Down the hallway, sounds of dribbles could be heard clearly. If Yusei remembered correctly, Jack is into basketball. _That just sounds like him... he always loved drawing crowds about. _ Yusei decided for once to check out the school's gymnasium to see if he could find Jack.

Upon entering, Yusei caught sight of the taller teen dribbling a basketball across the gym floor as fast as he could. Jack was very quick for in a second he scored a shot through the hoops. After the ball bounced back into his hands, Jack continued to dribble to the opposite side of the court, possibly trying to improve his speed.

"Have you always been interested in being the star, Jack?"

Jack abruptly stopped in his tracks and stared into Yusei's direction. "What brings you here, Yusei?"

"I don't know," Yusei answered as he walked closer to the blonde, "Maybe I got interested in seeing you practice." Jack flashed him a grin before he shot the ball into the far-off net. "Impressive, you show-off."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I can't even do that to save my life," Yusei laughed earnestly.

Jack passed the ball into Yusei's arms. The raven, bewildered, looked at Jack with confusion. "Come on, take a shot," the athlete urged. To his disappointment, Yusei shook his head and threw the ball back at Jack.

Before taking another shot, Jack frowned, "Then let's talk about the argument. Refresh my memory please, Yusei."

Yusei became quiet, not wanting to answer to the request. He stared at Jack's whole appearance, and as he admired how attractive Jack was in his white and purple jersey, Yusei found himself very uncomfortable thinking about telling him the whole reason why it happened. Sure part of it was because Jack was an idiot not to realize his sexual orientation, but to tell Jack that he had a crush on him and wanted to be safe from rejection by rejecting _him_? Never.

"Mate?" Jack, concerned for Yusei, assured him, "Nothing bad is going to happen. I'll try my best to understand before I act, but I want to prevent this from repeating."

Thinking it through, Yusei began, looking away from Jack's beautiful amethyst eyes, "... I guess I was mad that you never noticed how... _queer_ I was. I felt so alone, being the only queer guy in our group at the time. Kiryu wasn't there until 8th grade for me, and Crow figured himself out when we entered high school. Unfortunately, Jack, I knew I was... different since the 6th grade, back when it was only me, you, and Crow. With me being different, I felt as though I would be rejected anytime.

"I thought about telling you, Jack. I really did, but you always thought homosexuals were strange... and completely hopeless." Yusei's once confident voice dropped slowly and eventually became a near-whisper. "I tried to drop you so many hints about me, hoping as my best friend you'd get it and still be my friend, but..."

"...You became afraid of me and pushed me away on purpose," Jack finished for the rave in a melancholy voice. Yusei's cobalt eyes widen as Jack continued, "... Kiryu... he told me about that today in English. Oh Yusei... I can be so immature, not thinking about who I might hurt! Forgive me Yusei for... being so... _blonde_ I guess!" He couldn't help himself but to laugh at the end.

At once, an idea occurred to Jack, "Hey Yusei! You should come to one of the home games! You can see me kick ass and wipe out the losers! You could join Kiryu and Crow up in the bleachers with the pep band too! What do you say?"

Yusei smirked as he teased, "Perhaps I should although I sure don't want to watch you ogle at the cheerleaders!" Both boys burst into laughter. "You know it's true, Jack!"

"Perhaps it is, mate!"

Their laughter ended when Carly, who had entered the gym without catching their attention, called, "Jackie! Let's go home now!"

"See you later, Yusei," Jack shouted as he walked away.

"Yeah, see you later." Yusei frowned. _I was just feeling better about Jack... _He watched the small teenage girl with a childish manner cling onto Jack's built arm. _Who is she? _

As he witnessed Jack interlock hands with Carly as they walked away, it hit him. _His girlfriend._ Yusei let out a long, airy sigh. _More reasons why I won't fall for him..._

* * *

><p>"For money, we'll be selling friendship bracelets that we've been working on. We'll use that for the fundraiser. Then we might be able to invite a pro-LGBT guest to come talk to us!" Yusei announced to the GSA members.<p>

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bruno jittered with excitement, "Let's make more bff bracelets!"

All of the members brought out the boxes of assorted beads and threads and began to work excessively. The idea of a celebrity at their high school pleased their thoughts so much that they just _had_ to work. Yusei watched the others create small, gorgeous, and cute bracelets; he should've been helping out as he normally would, but inside, Yusei was hurting.

_Jack's not here... Maybe he thinks he shouldn't be in GSA since I slapped him three weeks ago... but I told him he's welcome to join. _A strong pain made its way into the raven's heart, and it stung him. _Maybe... maybe he's with Carly like Crow said. _

"Sorry I'm late, Yusei. I had to finish a project."

Recognizing the natural Australian accent, Yusei saw Jack standing by the door way, "I thought you wouldn't come."

"Don't assume such things," Jack pulled out a small piece of paper out of his pocket of his long, white coat. "Here, take this."

Yusei took the folder paper and read its contents. Once finished, he asked the taller teen, puzzled, "Are you sure you wanna hear more, Jack? What if I'm not worth the while?"

"Yusei, just accept my damn number, will you? If you weren't worth talking to, would I even bother to?" Yusei shook his head to his response. Jack added, "Well then, what are we doing for today in GSA?"

Before Yusei had the chance to answer, Misty threw a bracelet at Jack's face, surprising him. "Time for you to join us, blondie."

"Hey! Do not throw things at me! Do you know who I am? I'm the _Jack Atlas_!"

While Jack and the others began to throw bracelets at each other, Yusei's heart skipped a beat. _Jack? An ally? I see it believable._

A friendship bracelet made of a rich, purple thread landed by his feet. Yusei picked it off the floor, examining its fine vivid sapphire beads. He thought to himself as he closed his eyes. _There's a special love like an eagle flying with a dove. I'll find it in the end. If I keep on searching, but until then I'm Yusei not-the-kind-of-boy-you'd-marry... That's me._

* * *

><p>Sloth: "That's Me" by ABBA is different considering it's the point of view from a realistic person. It has a catchy beat in the background too...<p>

Oh, how much I miss GSA. As I typed this chapter, I kept thinking of the memories my club mates and I would make. *Sigh* Dear readers, is Jack becoming a bit ooc? I fear that he might be...

Thanks for reading though!** Review for FREE RAINBOW UNICORNS!** Oh no, false advertisements aren't good!

-Sloth


	5. Fernando

**Sloth**: Forget what I said about chapter four being long: this one takes the cake! I tried to shorten it once I finished typing, but I soon found myself adding more than deleting D: I'm glad I didn't erase anything since the chapter would sound strange and be filled with constant hiatuses.

Sorry I hadn't uploaded in the past two weeks, but I was so busy beyond belief (I still am right now too...). I had to find my yaoi book (which has the outline to CLTCL) that I thought I lost, I had to finish yet another art project, work on two more for the art show, take the English ECA, prepare for a Jazz band concert, go to Chicago for a field trip, plan for prom, and oh my, so much other things...

Be warned: this chapter will have rated **M** contents which you'll read in a bit (some sexual innuendos) so if you're not comfortable then sad face :(

*sigh* Let's just get to the story, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own ABBA, Pocky (just to be safe), "My Sharona", or YGO 5DS.

Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Chapter Five: Fernando

* * *

><p>"Wanna do something fun with us, Jack?" Kiryu asked as he leaned his whole body over Jack's desk. His glossy, long light blue hair fell onto the Aussie's desk top into lovely folds. He pushed farther through Jack's desk, "Like something really fun?"<p>

Flustered to what Kiryu was possibly saying, Jack protested, "Who's 'us'? And define 'fun'."

Crow pulled the paler boy off Jack's desk and scolded him, "Don't scare him off like that, or he won't join us."

Jack swallowed thickly, _What if they're asking me to join a threesome with them? _"Again, who's 'us'?" Jack demanded, scared to hear the answer.

"You know: me, Kiryu, Yusei, Bruno, Aki, and Misty," Crow answered while he ran his hand through his lover's hair.

_Well then, this can't be a group orgy. _ "Okay... so what's the fun activity?"

Kiryu chimed in happily, "Every year we do an inappropriate white elephant Christmas exchange. You know, like drawing out a paper and get a random gift?"

"It's really fun, Jack. You should join us." Crow insisted as he was being pulled into Kiryu's arms.

True it did sound like fun especially since Christmas was around the corner. Thinking about his schedule, Jack gave his answer, "Why not? What should I get?"

"A _**dildo**_," Kiryu sneered as he watched Jack's sharp, amethyst eyes grew in fear.

"Don't get that, Jack!" Crow cried.

_At least someone finds it wrong, _Jack sighed in relief.

"Misty's planning to buy one!" the ginger added.

_Never mind then._

"You're right! She did say that!" Kiryu agreed. "Bruno's also planning to bring candy again this year too... Hmm... I wonder what they'll be shaped as..."

Jack, in denial to the conversation, asked curiously, "Must I really buy something sexual?"

Kiryu laughed hearty, "Of course! There'd be no fun if you didn't." Jack remained silent as he continued, "You're welcome to shop with me and Crow to buy something."

_And be stuck with a pervert like you? No. _"Nah, I'll just go by myself," the tall blonde replied.

Frowning, Kiryu began to walk back to his desk. Crow, after he watched his boyfriend slump into his seat, informed to Jack, "Just buy something not so bad. Try to stay away from shock toys, alcohol, and pretty much anything that might cause major harm, okay?" Before he walked away, the shorter male remembered, "Oh! Almost forgot. _Don't _get anything that might make Kiryu horny. If you do, I'll be in great **_danger_**."

_This is going to be interesting..._

* * *

><p>How did he get in this situation? Here Jack was next to an exuberant Carly who had texted him earlier if he'd like to go Christmas shopping with her. At first Jack happily accepted the offer, but once he stepped inside the large mall downtown, he remembered about the Christmas exchange. This thought alone struck him with such a heavy worry.<p>

_There's no way to buy something embarrassing without her knowing, _the flustered teen thought. _How the hell should I get rid of her?_

"Look, Jackie!" Carly exclaimed as she swiftly pointed at a large, forest green Christmas tree in the center of the mall square. "Isn't it beautiful?"

He half-smiled, still worried, "It is. I like the red ribbons on it." _I need to get rid of her- just for a while!_

As Carly continued to ramble about the Christmas decorations around the square, Jack began to ponder. _Should I lie and say I need to use the restroom... no, that sounds silly. What if I leave her- no, she'll get clingy if I do... I GOT IT! _"Hey, Carly?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Do you mind if I shop for... 'guy' things?" It was a lame excuse, he admitted, but it was worth a shot. "I'm sure you might have some 'girl' things to buy to, so-"

Carly cut him off quickly as she blushed furiously. "Yeah! Go ahead! I'll be at the one store with the pink crocodiles." With that said, she hastily ran off.

_That was quick, _Jack breathed to himself. Now was his only chance to buy something sexual, so he quickly hurried to the store Kiryu had recommended him to go to. Upon entering the store with a garage-like door, he caught sight of many teenagers clustering tightly together throughout the room. Not only was it very crowded, but it was lightly-dimed inside; plus, there were graffiti-like designs all over the walls. _Shops like these exist? Tacky... _Overall the store came off very tawdry to Jack's taste so far.

Even though the store was not exactly _exciting_ for him, Jacked explored the inside, searching for the "perverted" section. When he found it, however, he could feel his blood slowly drain away from his body. Before him were shelves filled with all sorts of sexual toys, ranging from long, kinky black whips to vibrators of the size of an average pencil eraser. Sure the images of near-naked men and women terrified him, sending him cold shivers down his spine, but there was a particular toy that left him rather blushing slightly instead of petrifying him. It was a silver cock ring that had caused the blonde to stare in awe for a long time before he mentally slapped himself. _No, it looks to painful. No way am I getting that!_

Trying to be brave, Jack selected an S&M kit which included a medium sized whip and leather spiked collars with a matching body suit with it. Other than its intention of being very kinky, the kit seemed harmless and not a real potential threat. Remembering what Crow said, Jack chuckled to himself. _What are the chances of this hurting him? I'll be damned if Kiryu gets it._

As he approached to the store clerk, a sight in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Next to him was a wall full of button pins that covered the surface. All buttons were different sizes, colors, topics, and shapes, and the plus side was that they were inexpensive. Jack stared at the wall with amazement, and just like how the cockring caught his attention, a small, black button with a rainbow seized his attention. The button, with the rainbow in the center, had white font words that stated "Come out, come out, where ever you are".

"That's cute," Jack murmured to himself. _ Yusei would love this, or at least I hope he would._ With the kit, the blonde placed the button onto the counter. After he received his receipt from the clerk, Jack walked out of the store with a large bad covering up his purchase. There was just no way he'd allow himself to be seen with it.

Once he found Carly in the store with the pink crocodiles, Jack greeted to his girlfriend, "Did you missed me?"

Completely surprised, Carly stuttered, "N-no! Well, I kinda did, I mean, oh- that came out wrong." As she faced away from Jack in embarrassment, Carly noticed the black, plastic bag that her lover gripped in his hand. "_Guy" things, huh?_ She curiously thought to herself. _What could possibly be in the bag? _

"Carly, what are you staring at?" The petite teenage girl snapped out of her thoughts as she gazed upon Jack's natural poker face. "What is it?"

"Nothing much, Jackie. That's all," she fibbed, receiving a grunt from the male as he looked around the anime shop. She admitted that she was curious of what Jack was hiding, and to end her curiosity, Carly secretly took a peek into the bag. When she saw that there was a sex kit in his hands, Carly felt her face become heavy with extreme warmth. "Why is there a... bondage kit?"

Jack's once poker face contorted into mortification. _Fuck, how the hell did she find out? What do I say, what do I say! _"I have my own reasons," he answered even though he could have said it was for GSA. _Then again, would Carly be okay with GSA?_

To his surprise, Carly laughed, if nervously, to it. "Alright then," she paused as she walked over to the candy isle, picking up a box of pocky, "We should eat pocky sometime, Jack." While Jack continued to browse anime merchandises, Carly thought to herself, _Should Jack had bought that for us? _Images of a sexy Jack covered in leather and chains tying her down with ropes soared through her head, and throughout her imagination, she began to imagine the blonde lustfully biting down onto her body as she moaned in delight, wanting more from him.

Little did she know, Jack was also imagining kinky, sexy thoughts, however, his fantasies didn't involve with him. Standing by the Winged Dragon of Ra plushes, Jack fantasized about his lovey-dovey friends, Crow and Kiryu, and how they would behave when no one's there. _Maybe they smother each other with kisses. _His mind wondered into a more heated, passionate theory. As he fantasized Kiryu crawling on top of the small teen and seductively play with his manhood while cooing "Blackbird" to him, Jack blushed. _ No, they haven't done anything like that... _yet.

The more he thought about this, the more his mind began to explore carelessly. What was a fantasy of Kiryu and Crow became into a fantasy of Yusei and himself talking to each other. At first, Jack felt a smile form on his face as he thought about their friendship, but his smile faded as he imagined the raven staring at him with lustful, gorgeous eyes before he leaned over to the blonde to plant a kiss on the nape of his neck. Jack, in his fantasy, slipped one of his hands underneath Yusei's black tee-shirt and began to caress his stomach. As the raven blushed and continued to kiss the blonde, Jack trailed his other hand towards the younger male's crotch and then- _Wait. What am I thinking? _Jack shook his head in hope of getting the images out of his head as his face flushed with shame. _I should be fantasizing about Carly, not Yusei... He's the gay one. I'm straight._

Or was he?

* * *

><p>On the Thursday before Christmas break, the GSA members celebrated the upcoming season by preparing the Christmas party. Although the chemistry room still had its usual appearance, the room did have its own taste of the holiday spirit. On each desk laid a clear, plastic party bag with multiples of tiny snowflakes, and on the top of each bag had a tag, saying, "Go attack random people with this :P - Kiryu". Numerous of treats sprawled upon the main desk at the front of the broad. Treats included peppermint bark, candy canes, Christmas pattern cookie cake, elephant ears, sugar cookies, and zucchini bread along with milk and cola to drink. All seemed innocent until Bruno whined to the club leader, "Yusei, can I <em>please<em> pass out the suckers now?"

Yusei, who was assorting the papers with names into a small, purple box, lightly chuckled, "Yeah. Go ahead." Hearing the approval, Bruno passed out the penis shaped pops to the others. Everyone especially loved this part of the party tradition since Bruno brought the most interesting types of candy, but of course Misty and Jack declined when offered one. Misty had refused, stating that she's only interested in women as for Jack he wasn't quite ready to do something crude.

While Aki began to slice the cookie cake, Yusei announced to the club, "Well, now that all of you are here, we can begin this." He drew out a small piece of paper and read, "Crow, you're first to go."

Getting out of his seat, Crow headed towards the desk with many boxes of gifts. Trying to choose wisely, the boy selected a medium sized box, and at once he opened it in front of the others. Inside it, to his surprise, were rubber strap-on, DD sized breasts. "Martha's not gonna like this, " he blushed as the others began to tease him.

The next to go up was his blue-haired lover. Not really caring which box could be positively better, he grabbed a large box, and a humongous, devious smile grew on his face. Crow felt his spine shiver as Kiryu showed him the box. To Jack's semi-amusement, who was staring at the two, Kiryu had the S&M kit. "Blackbird, we're gonna have so much fun," the possibly horny teen flirted. Crow shot a venomous glare at Jack who grinned sadistically.

As the other members were called, Jack thought to himself, _If Carly was here, she would have a heart attack or die from embarrassment. _He blushed lightly, off guard, when he saw Aki placed the dildo that Misty bought around her waist. _Yep, she definitely would. _He snickered as well when he saw Bruno holding a portable strip pole.

"Jack," Yusei called, catching the blonde's attention, "You're up." Jack then noticed Misty holding a box of condoms. _That must suck for her._

There were only two left: a small box and an even smaller box. Before making a decision, Jack glanced at the raven, who was being distracted by Bruno's dancing performance on the pole, and chose the smaller box. He in truth wanted Yusei to have the bigger box, but this he wouldn't admit it to anyone. When he opened it, Jack's breath hitched; it was the exact same cockring he saw at the store.

"Oh, so you got mine," Jack turned his head to see Yusei grabbing the last gift off the desk. "Sorry if it's not extravagant as the others, but I figured that no one else had bought it. Glad a guy got it and not the girls."

Jack pulled the ring out and examined it between his fingers, "It's fine though I don't think I'll be using it anytime soon."

Yusei stuck his tongue out at the blonde before opening his gift. What Yusei pulled out of the box was a soft pink, kinky thong. The look on Yusei's face was priceless, and losing control, Jack burst into his usual, cruel guffaw. The others turned to see the commotion of the laughter, and as they saw how red Yusei was, the others roared with mockery. Aki blushed gently as she thought, _I was wondering who got mine._

"I'm not gonna wear this," Yusei growled as he walked towards Kiryu, "Here, give this to Crow."

"Will do, Yusei!" Kiryu chirped with joy. "Blackbird, you should try this out for me! Better yet, dress like a girl for me! Trans really turns me on, you know."

"... I think not," was the red-haired's reply.

* * *

><p>Maybe it was the idea of being idolized by the entire school body that excited him. Perhaps it was the way how the sea of audience cheered for his godly-like skills when he enters the basketball court, or maybe the thought alone that he was loved by all was the reason for his prideful grin across his face. Whatever it was, Jack certainly <em>loved<em> it when the opponents had faces of pure terror as he would easily steal the ball from their possession with the speed of lightning.

As he snatched the basketball out of the enemies' hands, the cheerleaders in remarkably tight, purple and white uniforms cheered obnoxiously for the team. Up in the far bleachers, where the pep band resided and chatted as the game went on, an annoyed Kiryu hissed, "Damn cheerleaders with their peppy tosses and cheers and fake boobs and fake innocence. I mean, urgh, who do _you _think wants to sleep with you!"

"Calm down, Kiryu," Crow calmed the boy while watching the girls somersault in mid-air. Although he was watching their "somewhat" decent breasts bounce, he did admit that Kiryu made a point. _They do look fake._ Seeing their ever high-and-mighty friend making a show on the court, Crow turned to Yusei, who was watching the game every now and then as he texted. "Jack's on the field by the way, Yusei."

Yusei perked up from his phone, "Oh, really?" His deep, night eyes roamed around the court for Jack's appearance, and when he found him shooting the ball into the hoop, Yusei smiled delightfully as the crowd went wild all around. "I bet you love this attention, Jack," he teased as if Jack could hear him up in the bleachers.

All around the raven, the entire audience roared in happiness as Jack, cocky as ever, bragged to them, "That's right! Who's the 'Master of the Faster'!" The roaring cheer from all sprouted into a louder clamor.

"Really? You're such a dork, Jack," the raven laughed to himself. As the pep band stood up and played "My Sharona", Yusei caught sight of Jack shooting a smug look before continuing the game. _What a dork._

After a few more scoring, the game ended with Neo Domino High taking the glory. Once he climbed down the stairs, Yusei walked over to Jack, hoping to compliment on his performance, but Carly at the moment was next to him, clinging onto his arm. Watching her happily smile at the taller teen left him a bit heartbroken, however, he shrugged it off in the end.

Yusei, waiting for Carly to leave, heard her flirt with Jack, "If you want to hang out with me, just let me know. I'll be here all break, Jackie."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jack sweetly answered before he and Carly leaned in for a kiss on the lips. Frankly, the sight of Jack kissing his girlfriend made Yusei feel slightly disgusted (probably because of the sudden PDA) yet despaired, but what could he do about it? Nothing. He was about to walk away from the two when Jack commanded in his husky voice, "Don't you dare go anywhere, Yusei Fudo! Meet me outside the band parking lot."

Surprised that Jack had given him an instant order, Yusei walked into the cold atmosphere of the December night. He could see his own breath in the icy air and feel the tip of his nose become numb. After waiting for five minutes or so, a warmly dressed Jack appeared. "What did you think of the game?"

"What did I think? You're a show-off! A big one at that!" Yusei blurted out his honest thoughts.

Both of the boys laughed at his blunt reply together as snow fell onto their bodies. They stared at the night sky in silence afterwards, watching the beauty of the snowflakes dancing gently onto the earth. Jack broke the silence when a thought struck his mind, "Hey Yusei?"

"Yes, Jack?" Yusei asked, giving him his natural glow from his eyes.

_How come his eyes are gorgeous? They're prettier than Carly's... _"How did your parents react? Finding out you're gay, that is."

Yusei brought up his hand under his chin, trying to remember what happened. "Well," he began, "I guess I told them after they asked me if there was any girl that I liked. I just told them 'Mom, Dad, I'm gay', and of course they were a bit weary to the idea at first, but they told me they loved me still and that they wanted me to be happy. They support me a lot, you know, even if they're not home most of the times."

"You just said it like that?"

"Yeah, but," Yusei revealed, "I was so _damn scared, _Jack. Scared of being kicked out..."

He tried to imagine Yusei living on the streets, and although he was sure Yusei could survive, he was relieved to know that Yusei was not. _Imagine seeing your best friend on the wrong start of life._ Jack placed his hand onto the raven's shoulder, replying, "That's really brave of you, Yusei. It really is."

Smiling as his response, Yusei stared at the waxing moon in the night sky. The star shone brightly with florescent lights, shining fiercely in the night. Yusei couldn't help himself but to sing, "There was something in the air that night. The stars were bright-"

"Fernando," Jack finished for him. Yusei gaped at him, causing the blonde to become uncomfortable, "What?"

"You like ABBA?"

"Yeah, but I love QUEEN much more." Before deciding it was time to drive home, Jack suggested to Yusei, "Let's hang out this break. I would like to have the pleasure of harvesting this friendship of ours some more."

Yusei found himself overjoyed by the suggestion, and he couldn't decline, "Just text me about the playday then."

"Will do, Yusei." With that, both teens departed from each other and headed towards their vehicle. As Jack got into his car, he was smiling exuberantly. There was something about Yusei that attracted him like a moth to a light bulb. He just couldn't figure it out why.

* * *

><p><strong>Sloth<strong>: I never knew that "Fernando" was about my ancestors' struggle over Texas and Mexico. Hm... to think I would sing this song without knowing the story. I probably won't touch ABBA for a while in the next three (?) chapters, so expect some QUEEN, my dearies.

Oh man, just writing this made me remember my GSA's dirty Christmas exchange (the gifts weren't as sexual as the ones in this chapter). I really miss the old days after school. I enjoy writing bits of Reverseshipping throughout this chap, really love making Kiryu a flirtatious teen. :D

The pink crocodiles store is a random anime shop I conjured based off a shop in the mall near my city. Points for anyone who can figure out what store Jack shops in.

Yes! I finally put some hints of JackxYusei on Jack's part. Where will the story go next? We shall see.

**Review for others too besides me.** Other writers would appreciate it. 3 I'll try my best to upload soon.


	6. You're My Best Friend

Sloth: Art projects take forever if you want it to be better than your best. School's out for me so I'll be able to happily upload within a much reasonable time span :D

A few notes and points in this nice-length chapter: 1.) I'm using both Japanese and English names (like for example, Misty's last name is "Tredwell" in English as the Japanese is "Lola" and then I'll be using "Blister" rather than "Saiga" yet I have Carly's last name to be "Nagisa" as Kiryu's name is, well, Kiryu {but I actually have a reason to his name being Japanese}) and 2.) I think I made Blister OOC...

Whatever, let's just get on with the fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO 5D's or QUEEN.

Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Chapter Six: You're My Best Friend

* * *

><p>Taking sips of his expensive coffee, Jack listened to his girlfriend rant about her everyday frustrations of the journalism world. Carly had earlier in the day called Jack over to the Cafe la Geen to have a mini-date and just to talk about life with him. He had nothing else do to at home so why not?<p>

Carly rambled about her complaints, "Who does Angela think she is? She always steals my stories and always brags to me how much better she is! She's such a jerk, no, a bitch!"

"I'm sorry to hear your complaints, Carly. I hope things get better for you though," Jack comforted with a tone of slight concern in his voice. He took another sip.

The girl pouted, "Not only that, but I also have to deal with Misty!"

Hearing the name, Jack raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Misty Tredwell, I assume?"

"That's the one," Carly explained as she folded her arms to her chest, "She's always watching me from behind as if she wants something from me. I can't help but to feel paranoid around her, and I just get the feeling that something's off about her. If you ask me, there's something very _queer _about her."

Jack chuckled to the way Carly said "queer". _If only she knew. _In fact, was Carly aware of the LGBT students at school? He was curious to find out what Carly truly thought of that type of people, so he questioned, "Say Carly, how do you feel about homosexuals, bisexuals, and transgenders?"

"How do I feel?" Jack nodded to confirm. She took a few seconds to gather her thoughts before answering bluntly, "They're okay, but I don't particularly like it. I honestly think love should be between a man and a woman. Bisexuals, I think, are just sexually active and really indecisive. As for trans... I don't know for sure. It's their lifestyles, not mine. Why did you ask?"

For once in his relationship, Jack sensed a shot of pain in his heart. It never occurred to him of what Carly would feel towards his friends should she ever find out. It hurt, the thought of Carly not tolerating, but it especially pained him to imagine the possibility Carly hating Yusei of all people.

"No reason. I was just curious, "Jack fibbed after taking a long sip of his coffee. His eyes searched the cafe. _Just think I was here with Kiryu and Crow some months ago. _The teen furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about the raven. _ Months before, Yusei feared me. My __**whole **__being. I'm happy that it isn't the case anymore. _An image of a smiling Yusei flashed in his head. _Can't wait to see him tomorrow._

* * *

><p>"Huh, the arcade's closed today," Yusei informed the Aussie when he peered through the dark window. "Here I wanted to have some fun."<p>

Jack, walking away from the building and towards the car, snorted, "Well, I'm not much of a gamer anyway."

"But I wanted to race against you with the go-karts."

"Then we'll just have to return later sometime these days. You coming, Yus?"

Yusei slipped into the car and buckled his seat belt. As they drove by the white, icy streets, Yusei's eyes endlessly explored the insides of the car. Near his feet were lilac car mats that matched perfectly with the white carpet, and a mini Red Dragon Archfiend figure hanged around the rear-view mirror. In the aisle between the two, CD albums of QUEEN were scattered in piles. Yusei picked up the "A Night at the Opera" album, examining the song list on the back before turning to Jack, "Since when did you like QUEEN?"

Jack tried to recall his memories, "I'm not sure really. Maybe sometime around second semester, freshman year?"

"Oh, I got into ABBA around that time too." Everything became silent once more because both teens were thinking of the same thing: _we weren't friends at the time._ Wanting to break the silence, Yusei suggested, "Let's go to a gay bar."

_**SCREECH!**_

After coming to a sudden violent stop, Jack stuttered, "A g-gay bar? The 'gay' part is fine, but a bar? Yusei, I'm sorry but we're still too young to go-"

"Relax, Jack. I don't plan on drinking for a long time. I just want to introduce you to the owner, that's all. As long as you're with me, you can come in without being asked for a license. Please Jack?" the raven pleaded once he properly explained his idea, "It's only a few more blocks to drive!"

Jack sighed, giving in, "Tell me where to go." Giddy like a child, Yusei gave the blonde the directions. Within minutes, they climbed out of the car. Standing in front of two, huge maroon doors, Jack turned to Yusei, "Are you sure we can enter?"

"Of course. I'll just tell Blister you're with me." The blonde slightly blushed to the answer while Yusei walked into the bar. _With me?_ "Come on, Jack! There are two great guys I want you to meet!" Hesitating, Jack made his way through the doors.

Stumbling their way in a lightly-dimed, magenta room with numbers of older men and women sitting in table seats, Yusei led Jack to the bar's serving counter. Behind it was a tall man around the age of late twenties with a light goatee and moustache lining on his face assorting glasses by the sink. The older man turned around to see Jack before seeing Yusei, "What can I get for you? I will need to see your ID if you're- _**Yusei!**_ I haven't seen you since the pride march! How have you been?"

Yusei laughed happily as he hugged the man, "I've been doing great, Blister. How about you and Aero?"

"Eh, fine I guess. Nothing too drastic happened between us again so that's a plus." Blister inspected the blonde Aussie next to the raven, and as a thought hit him, Blister smiled mischievously. He teased, "Who's this _handsome _fellow right here? Is he your _boyfriend_?"

Red, warm heat glowed onto the two teenagers' faces. The sudden idea of the two being lovers made Jack's heart falter in its regular heartbeats and left him stupefied by the suggestion, but Yusei, although blushing slightly, denied, "No, Jack's only a friend. I want to introduce you to him. Jack, this is Blister. Blister, this is Jack."

"Hello, nice to meet you."

"Same here, Jack," Blister, after he greeted, whispered into Yusei's ear, "Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?"

Yusei laughed, "He's pretty straight. Plus, he has a girlfriend."

"Who has a girlfriend?" All of the males faced the doorway to the kitchen which the voice was coming from. An adult with soft red-brown hair in a blue jacket walked toward Blister and gave a cheery smile when he saw Yusei, "Hey there, Yusei. Have you found a guy yet?"

When Aero took notice of Jack's appearance, however, he clung onto Blister's waist. "Hello," the shorter adult hissed as Jack stared in disarray.

_What the hell is his problem? _The way how Aero clung onto Blister reminded him of the couple on an October Friday. _Could it be? _Jack disregarded his thoughts. _Impossible. The chance is very slim for them to be the couple at the bus stop._

Yusei, after glancing at the clock above Blister's dark hair, pulled Jack's arm as he announced, "I think we should get going now. We still have other things planned, right?" Jack nodded to the question. "Well, it's nice seeing you two again!"

Blister pulled Aero closer, "it really has been. Take care, Yusei. You too, Jack." While the two teenagers left the bar, Blister was aware that his partner's eyes were glued to the back of Jack's head and was curious as to why Aero had all of a sudden become a bit hostile. Returning the glasses to their place, Blister asked Aero, "What's wrong? You look quite upset."

Aero frowned as he pulled out his card deck out of his pocket, "The guy looked like one of the guys in the crowd that one morning."

blister shook his head and assured the shorter man, "What are the chances? If he's a friend of Yusei, then it's okay."

Aero, despite of Blister's attempt of assuring him, shrugged, "I don't know. I just don't want to see that kid get hurt."

The taller man placed his arms around Aero's waist, "Don't worry. Jack seems like an ally."

Out in the streets, Yusei and Jack ran through a winter wonderland park nearby. Crunching the snow under their feet, they ran, happy to be together like close friends should be on a play day that was only meant for them. Once they reached the center of the park, they stopped and faced each other as the undisturbed snow laid in front of them.

"Hey, Yusei, shall we- _**oof**_!' Jack at first suggested before an icy, hard feeling slammed into his face. Wiping the excessive snow off his face, Jack heard Yusei laugh mischievously. "What the hell, Yusei! I wasn't even ready!"

"Oh," Yusei teased, "You're just too slow then."

Jack squatted down and gathered snow into his hands, snarling, "_You're _the slow one, Yusei! Try dodging _**this**_!" The raven, who was the one laughing first, fell to the ground when Jack's snowball hit against his forehead. "Throw a ball at me! I dare you!"

"Challenge accepted!" Yusei exclaimed as he hurled three snowballs towards the blonde's torso, throwing him off balance. This only encouraged the Aussie to hurl more snowballs at the raven in a much faster pace.

"You shouldn't mess with the king!"

"As if you're 'king'! 'King' is only a title, not a trait!"

"That's it, Yusei! You're going down!"

Within the next ten minutes, half of the snow was missing, and what was once a clean, smooth field of snow became a rough, dismantled white wasteland. Pieces of snow dwelled in both of the teen's hair along with snow buried in their boots. They eventually stopped as soon as they could no longer feel their hands, nose, ears, and feet due to the bitter coldness the snow brought. Yusei shivered in his not-so-warm winter clothes, and Jack could feel the icy air penetrate through his chest.

Noticing Yusei blowing warm air into his hands, Jack suggested, "Let's get back to the car."

Yusei shook his head, "I kinda want to stand here, you know." He looked up into the sky, letting the snow hit his face, "The winter is just so lovely. Just look at it."

While Yusei happily enjoyed the view, Jack sighed, "Koi, it's too cold. _**You're **_freezing, so let's go."

Yusei spun his head around, "'Koi'?"

Flustered, Jack blushed. "I-I don't know where that came from." The Aussie quickly changed the subject, "Just get in the car with me." Yusei shrugged off the sudden "koi" comment and walked along with Jack to his car. _Why did I say that? And "koi" of all things? _Jack pondered to himself as he started the engine.

Hoping to get rid of his strange remark, Jack volume up the music, and to his delight, it was the song "You're My Best Friend".

The raven perked up when he heard the familiar beginning chords, "Wait, this is QUEEN?"

"Yeah! Not very much people know it is, but you'd be surprised how many other songs they sing," Jack laughed. Yusei flashed him a smile and turned away to face the window just before Jack's face flushed. _Why the hell am I blushing! Distract yourself, Atlas._ For a solution, he sang along with the song:

"Oh you're the best friend that I ever had

I've been with you such a long time

You're my sunshine and I want you to know

That my feelings are true

I really love-"

He stopped in time when the song said "I really love you". Yusei faced Jack once more, questioning, "What? Why did you stop?"

"Yusei, you ask a lot of questions," Jack quickly avoided his question, "I'm going to take you home now."

Yusei rolled his eyes and rested his head on the palm of his hand. "I only asked two," he retorted. Still perplexed as to why Jack was acting strange today, Yusei once again searched around his environment. Underneath his seat, he pulled out a black plastic bag and peeked inside. Yusei took out a receipt along with a black pin button, and after he read the button, Yusei cooed affectionately, "Aw... this is such a cute button!"

"What? The 'come out' button?" the blonde asked behind the wheel.

"Yes! It's adorable!"

"That's good. I bought it for you, Yus. Consider it as your Christmas gift from me," Jack laughed.

Pinning the button onto his black shirt, Yusei thanked Jack, "Thank you. I'll have to get you a gift too then. For a straight ally, Jack, you sure seem to know how to make a gay friend happy. Oh, we're here."

Yusei climbed out of the car, saying his farewell, "Thanks for such a fun day! Merry Christmas, Jack! I'll text you later. Bye!"

"Yeah, bye, Yusei." Just like that, Jack drove away, down into the streets.

The raven lost himself in his thoughts as he entered into his some-what average home. _Today was really fun. I'm glad Jack got to meet Blister and Aero. Heh, they thought he was my boyfriend... I use to wish that was true… Oh well, and the snow fight, gosh, that was fun. But... why did he call me '_koi'_? Whatever, this is such a cute pin!_

Dr. Fudo, who was walking down the stairs with packed luggages, saw his son happily twirling the pin and asked, "Yusei, got your luggage ready? That's a cute button. Who got it for you?"

Yusei beamed, "Jack did!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sloth<strong>: Did you know QUEEN sings that song? I sure didn't when I was growing up! Shame how I won't be able to see them perform this weekend due to the lack of transportation :( Oh my QUEEN...

Meh, I have a feeling I switched personalities between Blister and Aero. Canon wise, I don't recall Aero ever talking... But the couple from chapter one is those two! I had a purpose why to make such an intro ;)

I have a feeling the next chapter is going to be long again, just watch.

**Review and the magic tree will make sunflowers grow in Russia!** (Those sunflowers are huge!)


	7. I'm Going Slightly Mad

**Sloth: **Hello there people! Man, summer break is really nice. I feel at leisure and less stressed out about stuff, and even though I have summer school, I'm really laid back now.

Okay peeps. Here's yet another rated **M** chapter so I advise once again to read with caution ("M" is for "masturbation").

I really have nothing to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO 5Ds, QUEEN, any of the Studio Ghibli films (copies, yes), or my soul. My soul belongs to the internet.

Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Chapter seven: I'm Going Slightly Mad

* * *

><p>Something was utterly wrong, but Jack couldn't exactly figure it out. After coming back home from yet another date with Carly, the teenager had wallowed in his king-sized bed in his room for the rest of the morning, thinking nothing but his recent actions in the past days which all involved with his best friend.<p>

_First off, why did I call him "koi"? He's not a fish. His hair looks like a crab to be honest. Hell, he could be a penguin with those highlights. And why? Why did I stop singing? I always sing it through, but that one time... And before that, I fantasized about us touching each other. _All of the recent actions confused him very so.

Out of his pants pocket, he pulled out a silver-metallic wrist-watch. Earlier in the morning, he and Carly met at the cafe to exchange their Christmas gifts, and after Jack gave her a jet-black pendant, Carly was very elated to have such a gift from the person she loved. She kept telling Jack how much she loved him, hugging him in a very endearing manner, but something was just not right to him. As much as he does care for her, there was something missing. Jack had admitted to himself in that morning that he wasn't so thrilled to see Carly as he normally would. Even when he held her in his arms, his heart refused to flutter in joy.

A sudden rapping on his bedroom door removed Jack from his thoughts. He grunted, rolling out of his bed, "What is it?"

Rex Goodwin stood through the doorway with a paternal grin on his face. "I believe that both Mr. Kyosuke and Mr. Hogan are waiting for you downstairs."

_They didn't tell me that they were coming to visit. _"I'll meet them downstairs. Will you tell them that for me, please?" His father nodded and exited out of the doorway. Forcing himself out of his warm, comfy bed, Jack climbed down the stair to the enormous, white living room. He spotted the two sitting on the couch, laughing together over whatever they were talking about.

Kiryu was the first to notice the blonde step off the stair, "Hey Jack. Enjoying your Christmas break yet?"

Crow snickered, "Of course he is. With Carly always wanting him, why wouldn't Jack be enjoying his break?"

"That's true. How many dates have you guys gone with so far?"

Jack sat down in arm chair straight across from the two. "First off, that's very rude of you Crow, and to answer your question, Kiryu, we only had two."

"HAH! Only two? We had ten dates!" The ginger roared in laughter. Jack shot a menacing glare at the smaller boy who struck his tongue out at him.

Kiryu rolled his eyes as he slouched comfortably into the couch. "Don't listen to Crow. We've only had five hangout dates. Jack, you don't look so hot. Is something bothering you?"

The blonde sighed, "I haven't been so... happy with Carly."

"Are you guys fighting or something?"

"No, we haven't fought yet; it's more of me not being happy around her. When I see her, I'm not so excited as I was before."

Kiryu sat up straight, replying, "Maybe it's just a phase. When did this start?"

Jack took a brief moment to think, "I think around the time Yusei started talking to me."

Before Kiryu could give his response, the ginger out of nowhere suggested, "Jack, you should masturbate!"

"What the hell, Crow?" Jack tried to gather the sudden process.

"I said, 'Jack, you should masturbate'!" Kiryu smacked his forehead when Crow repeated, "What? He should. Masturbating helps relieve stress and stimulates the attraction with lovers. I do it whenever I'm upset."

In a flash, the silverette-blue pinned Crow to the couch cushions. "Oh, so you're not afraid to tell others that masturbate and not telling others we're in a relationship?" he teased, hoisting the ginger's wrists underneath him.

Crow laughed, tying to free himself from his boyfriend's grip, "Everyone masturbates when they think about someone they love." Much to Jack's surprise, Kiryu pressed his lips onto Crow's and began to make-out heavily with him.

Jack scoffed, feeling the same unsure emotion before, "Guys, can we just watch a movie or something?

Rolling off the couch and underneath Kiryu, Crow brought out Howl's Moving Castle out of his bag that he brought along. "Yusei said we should watch this without him. He wouldn't let me bring Spirited Away so I brought this!" The smaller teen, without the blonde's permission, set up the movie and next to his lover.

As the movie began with the beautiful music serenading the three, Jack glanced at the two to find them happily snuggling with each other. _Where is Yusei when you need him? _He sighed. Feeling the lack of attention from the raven, Jack pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and texted to Yusei. [Hey Yus, where are you? Crow and Kiryu are over my house to see a movie.]

Few seconds later, Jack received a text. [Uh... I'm in Sweden right now.]

[SWEDEN? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN SWEDEN?]

It took Yusei half an hour to reply. [I guess I didn't tell you about this, huh?] _No, you didn't, _Jack thought. [Remember how my parents are scientists and are always on business trips? Well, this year they invited me to go to Sweden with them! LOL, I think it's because Sweden's a pro-LGBT country!]

The blonde smiled to this. [Stockholm is a great place for you then. Is it nice there, over there?]

[Ja! LOL, yeah. Oh, I got you a gift too. So how's Christmas break?]

Unaware of Kiryu's constant stares towards him, Jack eagerly texted the raven throughout the whole movie while Crow fought back tears towards the end of the film (after all, Crow the Bullet never cries). As he watched Jack text, Kiryu pursed his lips. _You're missing that one final screw, Jack. Unraveling fast it's true, you'll learn about the truth eventually._ He laughed under his breath silently. _After all, my gaydar is very accurate._

* * *

><p>"Have they left?" Jack raised his head from his laptop to hear Goodwin clearly. "Have those two left?"<p>

"Yeah. They left around five," Jack replied as he stumbled through the internet.

"They're queer, aren't they?"

Jack slammed his laptop on his desk. "What? What did you say?" he asked in disbelief.

Goodwin smirked, "Your two friends are gay, aren't they? Thought I didn't see them getting on the couch, huh? I kinda figured the emo kid was a fairy, but I didn't expect Crow to be queer too."

Annoyed with his father's cruel remarks, Jack snarled back, "So what if Kiryu likes 'emo', and Crow's just bi. Let them be happy."

"Just tell them not to ruin the couch next time. Good night then," Goodwin dismissed himself out of his son's room and closed the door behind him.

Jack removed his shirt, muttering, "They didn't do anything to the couch." Removing his pants as well to only be wearing his boxers, Jack prepared himself to rest for the next day. Afterwards, he turned off the lights and crawled into his bed, ready to shut his eyes. If only he hadn't began to think would he drift into a deep slumber.

_What is going on with me? Why aren't I appreciating Carly recently? I'm going slightly mad... _He tossed and turned in his bed, but he stopped in his movements. With his thighs rubbing against his crotch, Jack considered a thought. _Maybe Crow is right, though I haven't done this in a while..._

Slowly, he guided his left hand from his neck to his pecs, caressing the sensitive skin. The fingers of his hand toyed with one of his nipples, and the other hand fondled with the fondled with the bottom of his stomach. Not wanting to tease himself, his right hand slipped underneath his boxers, touching his hot member. HIs breath slackened and grew heavy while he touched himself gently.

Trying to stimulate himself into more pleasure, Jack tried to imagine _his_ Carly, in few articles of clothing, touching him. In his fantasy, Carly caressed his face and leaned forward to kiss him. Her small hands play with his manhood when they broke away. Breaths becoming short in between, he began to be rougher and harder onto his erection that grew from the imagination. Jack cracked a smile, imagining Carly trace her fingers all over his body. His smile grew much wider as he fantasized no other than his best friend enclosing him in his mouth. The imagination of Carly had transformed into an imaginary Yusei who was seducing Jack in his bed.

Fantasizing Yusei blowing warm air and sucking on his member, Jack sensed his body falling into a state of ecstasy and arousal and started to pump his shaft into a fast rhythm. In his mind, Yusei jerked Jack's cock in his hands, teasing him in such a seductive manner. Into his ears the raven whispered sexy words about Jack's size and his lack of the poker face he always wore.

_It's too hard, Yusei. _Sweat rolling down his forehead, Jack panted deeply, feeling pain from the lack of pleasure due to his hardness. He didn't want to move much since the pain was great, but he wanted to continue so badly after touching himself. Hot, sensual outcome waited for him in his lower region, and for that reason, he wanted to go on. Thinking quickly on how to continue, Jack rolled to one side of his bed and reached his hand underneath the bed, pulling out the cock-ring he was given. Jack didn't plan to use it beforehand, but now was the time to enjoy it to the fullest. Slick form the warm pre-cum trickling downward, he easily slipped the ring onto his cock. Really there was no other purpose of such a ring than to sustain the erection, but his ring had a vibrating option which he had enabled.

With the option turned on, Jack melted into a much more alluring, sultry bliss. Continuing his fantasy as he was building more heat inside, the teen imagined Yusei fitting himself into his entrance. Hot images of Yusei moving and thrusting inside of his body and sensations the vibrations brought forced Jack to muffle his desperate moans and screams with his pillow to avoid being caught masturbating. He had heard other teenagers share their stories of getting caught jerking off, and honestly, they were all pretty embarrassing. The idea of Goodwin walking on him didn't seem too pleasing either, so he had to carefully watch his moans escape from his mouth.

Near his limit, the fantasy Yusei whispered into his ear once more, blowing warm breaths on his earlobe, "_God, Jack, you feel so amazing... I love-" _Before he had a chance to finish, Jack release his hot seed through the fabrics of his boxers and covers, crying out Yusei's name into the pillow that would only know of the secret, desperate cry. "_**YUSEI!**__"_

Sweaty and sticky, Jack laid there with his arm over his forehead, breathing hard but now in an andante pace. His chest heaved up and down, and to ensure his safety, he removed the ring around his cock. He frowned when he felt the excessive cum between his legs. _Now I remember why I rarely do this. I guess I have to clean this again. _

Putting his sheets into the laundry machine, Jack took a quick shower and thought more to himself. _I'm going slightly mad. I fantasized Yusei having sex with me, not Carly. Ugh, what's wrong with me? What if- _He stopped in his train of thoughts as he slipped into a clean pair of underwear. _What if I'm gay? Gay. GAY! GAY FOR YUSEI? _As much as it would explain all of the recent events, it weirded him out. _No no no no! I'm not! I'm simply not!_

Biting his lip, he shut the door to his room and quickly dialed the number of his friend. When the other line picked up, a groggy voice answered, "Mmm... Jack? Do you even know what time it is?"

Jack glanced at his alarm clock. "It's only 1:40, Kiryu. I thought you liked all-nighters," he mocked.

"Not on break though. Having all-nighters for art can be exhausting after a while. So... what's up?"

"Uh...," Jack started to say, unsure how to explain his reason for calling, "Look. I did what Crow suggested-"

Kiryu cut him off in shock, "Whoa! You actually listened to him? Here I thought you _hated _his ideas. Is that all?"

Jack paused for a second before trying again, "I fantasized Carly touching me at first, but she... turned into Yusei. Then he was..." _This is so embarrassing._

"Yusei?" Kiryu smiled on the other side of the phone. _So it finally happened._ "Like _our _Yusei? Wow... Was the fantasy good?"

"_Kiryu!"_

"Haha, just kidding man, and your point to this, Jack?"

"Am I... queer? I've been acting so different around him lately and... I don't know... Something's just not right with me, Kiryu!"

Kiryu sighed, "You're just simply not in the pink, my dear. I'm afraid you haven't got a clue. What I mean is that fantasies are different from realities. You may have jerked off to Yusei, but that doesn't necessarily make you queer in a way. Love just happens, and if it's love between same-sexes, and I do mean actual love, not infatuation, then you might be. Don't worry about this, Jack. Just stay true to your girl, so don't dwell on this too much."

"So what does this make me?" There was silence on Kiryu's line. Jack hid his panic and demanded aggressively for an answer, "Kiryu, I'm _serious! __**What the hell am I?**_"

"... You're Jack Atlas, but if you're so inclined to have a label, I'd say 'questioning'. C'mon, don't worry about this. If you like guys, it's fine. If you only like girls that's fine too. If you like, I won't mention this to Crow or Yusei. You still have to figure this out. On your own. I can't tell you what you are."

Taking all the comfort in, Jack replied, "Alright. Thank you for listening to me. Good bye then."

Just as he was about to hang up, Kiryu called, "Wait, Jack!" A sigh was heard followed by an exhausted laugh, "To answer your question before, no. Crow and I haven't had sex yet, but we did give in to other pleasures like touching, blowing, and dry humping. We haven't actually done the real thing yet... I'm not sure if he would like me telling you this, so keep it a secret."

"... That must've been nice for both of you."

"Heh, Jack, you'll figure out your identity when the time comes. It took Crow to figure himself out, and look where we are now. Good night."

Jack closed his phone and rolled back into his bed, returning to his thoughts. _I'm slightly mad. I don't even know if I'm straight or not. _He smiled before he closed his eyes. _What if... what if I'm just attracted to Yusei...? Nah, it's just a phase._

In the next morning, when Jack was preparing himself for another date with Carly, Goodwin advised him, "Next time, Jack, don't go too crazy over Carly at night, and do watch your voice level too."

The teen froze as he realized he was caught by the person he'd least wanted to be caught by. _... Damn!_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Sloth**: Ah yes. This is the only song that actually freaks me out whenever I listen to it while pulling an all-nighter... Seriously, I love Freddie but hearing this song at 3:00 am is scary.

Kiryu knows something but doesn't want to rush the poor fellow. Meh, if I were a guy, I bet I would've made the masturbation a lot better (but I'm just a girl). Crow sure likes his anime, and Yusei's in a country where ABBA originated. Funny, I didn't remember that Sweden is where they're from until I finished typing this. Jack's just very slightly mad, ain't he? :)

**Review for all the love you could ever want ;)**

****And there you have it.

-Sloth


	8. Under Pressure

**Sloth: **Let me tell you something readers, and keep it true in your humble souls: No matter what, you're fucking perfect all the way. I had to go through some emotional encounters the past days, but hey, that's life.

I'll be using the English names version since my little sister advised me not to do both languages since it'll cause some confusion, and I agree. It'll only be the added characters who get the English name (I like Kiryu's name, thank you very much).

So... here's chapter eight I guess. Oh, and if this chapter seems to be confusing, please forgive me. I really did try to write this clearly but found it difficult to describe sexuality (thus making me a bad person to talk about things logically. I can only explain by talking as if I'm on some sort of drugs or being mentally unstable which clearly I'm not a druggie; I'm not sure about the mental unstableness. Oh the curse some art kids go through).

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, QUEEN ft. David Bowie (a good man indeed), and quite certainly the world. And it should be kept that way.

Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Chapter eight: Under Pressure

* * *

><p>The downfall of returning back to school after break is that often times students, who are involved with extra-curricular activities, become very busy. Athletic teams, clubs, and even the performing arts kicked off at the start of January and would be occupied for the next months. Because Jack was part of the basketball team, he hardly had anytime to participate in GSA, thus not able to see Yusei leading the group into his next plans. In a way, it didn't bother him since he wanted (and <em>needed<em>) time to think about the things that happened to him recently without any influences that might just confuse him far worse.

_If Kiryu's correct about me being questioning, then I might just still be straight. _Jack slammed his gym locker and wiped the sweat off his face with a provided white towel. He sat down, taking off his jersey. _I'm still not sure if I am... that way like the others, but for now, I'm not. C'mon, Atlas, you should know yourself more than anyone else! Well minus, Yusei- Oh god, I hope not. Not in this case._

After changing out of his uniform, the blonde walked out of the boys' locker room and headed outside to the parking lot. At the front of his car, he spotted Mina Simington, the blue-haired senior, standing there as if waiting for him to arrive. "Mina? What are you doing here?" he asked, unsure what her reason of being there.

"I wanted to see how you're doing, that's all," She quietly responded.

"I'm doing fine, now if you don't mind, I would like to go home." He knew it was rude of him to end the conversation that just started, but he really didn't particularly enjoyed his conversations with the senior since they usually ended up being pointless, and Mina never would get her point across (usually because she would accidentally upset him).

"But Mr. Atlas, I wanted to talk about the history review with you!"

"The test is not until next week. Ask me then."

"Yes, but I want to your help."

_Why can't she ask somebody else? _"Mina, I'm busy with basketball and school. I don't have time to talk about the review. If it's difficult for you to do it on your own, then why did you take the AP class?" Jack, annoyed, waited for her to say anything else before continuing. "What's your real reason of being here anyway?"

The senior hesitated, "... Is Carly treating you okay?" Mina regretted asking the question when she saw Jack roll his eyes as a sign of annoyance.

"Why would you like to know?" He saw a light trace of blush taint her face, but he brushed it off. Why did it matter if he was with Carly? He was still confused about his possibility of being gay in some way. Even though many other confused teenagers used their boyfriend or girlfriend as their proof of being straight, Jack couldn't let that puzzlement go that easily. Just what does attract him? Obviously he knew for sure that _he_ attracted Carly as well as Mina and the waitress Stephanie at the cafe.

Since Mina never answered in time, the blonde left her alone in the parking lot and drove home. As soon as he entered his room, he plopped onto his bed and allowed his mind to roam freely.

_Am I only confused 'cuz the others aren't straight? No, I have a feeling that's not the case. I don't feel weird by their sexuality, hell, I enjoy it. _He thought as imagined those little moments where he would catch Kiryu and Crow so ever elated to see each other and giggle whenever any of them did something embarrassing. Those moments where Yusei was not afraid to help the others be happy with their identity and be proud of themselves always brought a smile onto Jack's poker face. Jack felt a blush sweep across his face. Yet it was these moments that Jack felt vulnerable whenever he thought of Yusei. _I don't want to believe it's Yusei who makes me feel bi if anything. We're best friends, and it should stay that way. _He groaned to himself. Yusei can't be the cause of feeling unlike himself, but he was. Jack just didn't want to believe it was his best friend he had for years was the reason of his questioning. Besides, what if he was just lusting for him? After all, his fantasies of Yusei involved something sexual.

_Then again, is it the sexual tensions that define people as straight, gay, lesbian, or bi? Wasn't it also the emotions behind the lust that help explain a person's sexual orientation? _Jack thought as he pulled out his laptop off his desk. If that's true, surely he would have to feel the romantic emotions towards his best friend. He tried to think and feel anything about Yusei that he liked, but although there were so many qualities he absolutely _loved_ about him, Jack disregarded it as admiration of friendship.

Still, even if it just might be Yusei he's crushing lightly on, Jack searched the web for any clues on how to figure out your own identity. Stumbling through the internet, he found a site where other teens blogged about their questioning and personal feelings they had for someone of the same-sex despite the fact they'd always liked the opposite sex. There were also teens who asked confirmed bisexuals for advice whether or not to be themselves or how to come out to families and friends, and answers were given to them as well. Should he ask for help from anonymous people? Hoping to at least get a clue or some sort of help, Jack anonymously blogged about his recent actions towards his best friend even thought he had a girlfriend. He hesitated to talk about his fantasies, but he figured that was important to include. Once he finished, he bookmarked the site (so he could get his feedback) and searched for any other resources.

Then what seemed to be the help he was looking for, Jack jotted down a list on a nearby piece of paper. _This'll help. _He closed his laptop. _Time to go to the library._

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." Yusei groaned as he touched his newly formed bruises on his arms. "All this just for a button? Geez..."<p>

Earlier in the day at school, Yusei heard word from Crow that the sports supporters were selling buttons of each members from the basketball team. The raven very so wanted to support his best friend, so he bought his very own Jack Atlas button. Unfortunately, when Yusei left his seventh period class, a group of guys jumped on him. They kept kicking him and spitting on him, calling him a "faggot" who probably planned to turn Jack gay. Yusei shielded his face with his arms while the guys kicked him around the floor. The whole time Yusei was screaming in pain "Let me out!"

Lucky for him, Crow heard Yusei's cries and ran to aid him. The other guys hurried off to avoid being identified in case Crow wanted to tell the principal, which was what Crow did as soon as he helped Yusei stand onto his new feet. When Crow did report the incident to the principal, the adult didn't do anything to help the raven. He simply did not call the boys down to suspend or investigate the scene but rather let the violence slide, therefore leaving Yusei without justice.

_"It's moments like these that I did have a good reason to hide, Yusei... But still, it __**pisses **__me off he didn't do anything about it!" _Yusei recalled his friend confessing to him.

The raven entered his lonely home and thought more as he walked into his garage. _But I'm sure you and Kiryu are more open to the school now. Our school needs to grow up. _He switched on the garage's lights, and standing in front of his workshop was a child with red bushy hair in an oversize jacket rushing towards the raven and hugged him.

"Yusei! I was wondering when you'd come back!"

The raven smiled warmly as he returned the hug, "It's been a while since you visited me, Rally, although I do wonder how you manage to get in here without a key." It really did make him wonder since his parents were out of the country again, and only he had a spare key.

"I have my own ways," Rally laughed, "You need to visit the others too, you know? They miss you and would like to see you too. Promise me you'll come visit us tomorrow?"

Yusei could never say no to children, especially Rally who he had always known. "Yeah, I promise." Grabbing his necessary tools, the teenager began to work on an old, beaten-up engine.

Rally curiously watched Yusei take the engine apart before asking, "Is that for your team?"

"Yeah. I don't have time to work on it during our meetings, so I brought it home to see if I can fix it. It just might help us have more than one mobile," Yusei explained as he tried to put the piston into its correct spot.

"Do you have a boyfriend yet?"

Yusei paused for a second to answer, "No, I do not." _Everyone's so obsessed with my love life._

"Then what about our friend Jack? You liked him a lot. You always talked about him after you told us you're gay. You're so happy whenever his name slipped. Don't you like him still?" Rally without stopping asked the raven, watching him flinch at the mere mention of Jack's name.

Yusei hesitated to answer the last question. True, he promised himself earlier in the years that he would never come to love his best friend more than a friend again, but now he was becoming unsure of himself. At rare moments, Yusei would feel his heart lightly flutter whenever he thought about his dear memories with Jack. He would think about how much he used to love Jack's regal personality and natural stupidity, yet even though he loved reliving a the experience of once being in love, Yusei had to kill the chance of his feelings reviving. Yusei refused to let it happen in fear of getting hurt from a one-sided love and disrupting Jack's and Carly's relationship. Also, there was just _no way_ Jack could be _**gay.**_

At last, Yusei finally gave his answer, "I don't like him more than a friend now, Rally. He has a girlfriend too, so I think it's the best if I don't go after him anymore." Rally said no more as Yusei returned to his work. _Besides, what rights do I have to rip Jack from his girlfriend? As a true friend, I need to stay away from him enough to remain only as friends._

* * *

><p>A month strolled by, and after reading so many lgbt books and secretly watching gay movies, Jack could feel himself at last gripping on an explanation. As he changed in the locker rooms with his teammates after a visitor's game, he had officially (hopefully) come up with a theory: he was indeed a bisexual teen who fantasized about his best friend while being in a relationship with a girl... or he was a regular teenager who was willing to imagine having gay sex for no reason, but he was pretty sure it was the first theory. He had done so many researches about common bisexual traits other bisexuals shared and learned that even if he hadn't had a relationship with the same-sex, it didn't mean he wasn't bi. There were so many teens out there who know their sexual orientation without needing to date or have intercourse the same-sex to confirm themselves; they felt attractive to both at a different ranges, and Jack felt the same. He may like girls more, but he did like guys just a bit.<p>

_And that's why I don't have to date Yusei to prove myself. I'm fine with dating Carly, _Jack thought as he combed his hair. After thinking things thoroughly, Jack was positive that he was bi since he was willing to be happy with any gender should he and Carly not work out. Whoever made him happy, he was willing to go for, but that person needs to be the best for the king.

"I think the Fudo fag needs to stop talking to you, Jack," one of the teammates suddenly broke the blonde's thoughts.

"What?"

Everyone in the locker room stared at the two. The teen who caught Jack's attention continued, "Come on, Jack, for all we know the faggot can be trying to seduce you. What if he's trying to get in your pants?"

Jack violently pulled his teammate by his collar of jersey. " Don't you dare call Yusei a 'fag'! The correct term is 'gay'! You got that?" Jack defended his friend, spatting at the teammate. "He's my best friend. I know him well enough to know he isn't trying to fool me!" _Plus, I'm the one who wants to get in his pants if anything. Then again, I wouldn't mind having a relationship with him. He's so adorable, genuine, lovely, intelligent, and -_

"Are you gay, Jack?"

Jack froze, and the air around grew thin around them. Everyone was definitely watching with tension. The uneasy expressions on their faces sent shivers down Jack's spine, hair strands rising on his body, and he could feel time stop. At this moment, he could reveal his newly found bisexuality to his teammates with pride, but it was the terror of knowing what the world was about and the consequences made him reluctant. Be true to himself and his teammates would cast him away, and he'll be the hot news of rumors in the school; lie and stay in the closet, he'll be left alone as the teammates would forget about it. Jack wasn't ready to come out, not when he just figured out his sexuality.

Before he could answer, another teen announced, "If Jack's gay, then why is he with that Carly chic?" Jack turned his head to see Kaz, one of his favorite teammates answering for him. "What's up with you guys worrying about Fudo? The friendship between those two isn't your business."

No one said a word afterwards, and Jack stared at his teammate who shrugged after he finished his speech. He then exited the locker room and saw Carly waiting for him in the middle of the basketball court. As her eyes met with his, she walked towards him. "You were great tonight, Jack." She leaned forward for a kiss which Jack complied, but much to Jack's surprise, he didn't sense anything special about it. He hoped he was hallucinating about the loss of emotions. "Know what's in three months?" she teased.

"I'm not sure," he muttered, still wondering why he felt nothing about the kiss.

"Our one-year anniversary, silly!" Carly smiled. As she rambled, Jack kept thinking about whether or not to tell Carly about his sexuality. At first he thought it'd be alright to tell her since the two of them could talk about guys together if the wanted to, but the thought of Carly not accepting LGBT members stopped him. He grimaced, _I guess I'll have to lie for a while._ He'll turn away from the world like a blind man. Maybe he would only tell Kiryu for now, and then tell Yusei after Jack got rid of his feelings for him.

* * *

><p>When Jack entered his room, he saw one of his father's friends reading one of Jack's books that he checked out from the library. Noticing it was a gay romance novel, Jack snatched it out of his hands. "Lazar, what are you doing here?"<p>

"I'd like to ask you why you have so many gay novels. Tell me, do you have any gay porn around here?" The small adult cackled, "I'm sure Goodwin would _love_ to learn that his only son is queer."

"You wouldn't dare to tell him," Jack hissed.

"We'll just have to find out if I do or not. I best be leaving you now, Jack." Before Jack had the chance to tackle Lazar down, he had left Jack's room.

The teen sighed in frustration as he picked up the scattered books on the ground to hide them once again. _If Lazar was in my room, then that must mean Goodwin's becoming suspicious about me. He must've sent him. So what if Goodwin knew; he wouldn't kick me out, would he? _He paused. _I see now why other lgbt teens stay in the closet. _The fear of being on the streets, harassed by classmates, and rejection filled Jack's thoughts. Other youths would feel pressure pushing down on them, having to satisfy the world's needs, and if they didn't, insanity surely would laugh at them. Love to the world was between a man and a woman, not between the same-sex.

"Even I'm under pressure," Jack muttered under his breath as he held the wooden Dala horse Yusei had given him from Sweden as his Christmas gift. He had such a high reputation on others, but ever since Yusei re-entered his life, Jack wasn't too sure whether or not to protect it. _What was love anyway? An old-fashioned word, that's for sure._

* * *

><p><strong>Sloth:<strong> "And love dares you to care for the people on the edge on the night, and love dares you to change your way of caring about ourselves." To be frank, "Under Pressure" was really hard to incorporate into this chapter. Truly was my readers.

This whole chapter was difficult to write. Bisexuality isn't so easily defined; it just depends on each individual like the other members of the LGBT.

So Jack believes he's bi, Yusei's suppressing his feelings for Jack, Crow was once a teen who hid in the closet, and Kiryu was barely mentioned in this chapter! D: Poor guy.

What will become of Jack? Meh, we'll learn shortly. Next one is a classic ABBA song.

You know the drill: **Reviews always make me want to write chapters quicker ;)**

"This is ourselves... Under Pressure".


	9. Chiquitita

**Sloth: **Well hello there readers. I somehow updated sooner than I planned. I kept writing this throughout the past days in summer school, and now I'm halfway finished with chapter ten too. Be expecting it sometime soon.

I do wonder who actually know these songs in this story. Like does anyone actually know these bands? Not that I care, but I do get curious at times.

As I promised for reviews for a quick update, here it is. Chapter nine. Let's hope it's a good one.

Disclaimers: I don't own YGO 5D's or ABBA or yada yada yada.

Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Chapter nine: Chiquitita

* * *

><p>He wished his heart would for once gloat in happiness with Carly. He really wished it did. As Jack and Carly walked through the blooming scenery which the park offered, he couldn't help but to feel guilty to the fact he was possibly falling out of love with her. <em>How could this happen? We've been together for almost a year now. <em>Jack thought as he watched Carly kneel close to a sprouting bud which could be of a flower.

It was starting to become true: Jack's "light crush" on Yusei was growing stronger each day he thought about him, let alone whenever they were together. _How much longer until I want him completely? _Carly, happily admiring the earth's natural beauty, didn't catch the guilty the expression Jack's face emitted. Just the thought of Yusei made Jack feel light and yet horrible for somewhat being disloyal in his relationship with Carly. Yusei was his best friend, the one he could talk about anything about with, but now... he couldn't talk about the guilt that ate its way into his heart, not when it involved with his feelings towards Yusei.

"I never told you what Misty did, did I?" Carly began nonchalantly, "Misty's a lesbian, Jack." She turned to face him, waiting for his response.

Jack brushed it off as nothing, "Something wrong with that, Carly?"

"'Something wrong?' 'Something wrong with that'? I don't know if you noticed, but I think Misty _likes _me, Jack! I can't believe it took me years to figure that out. It would explain the reasons why she'd always ask me to join winter guard and ask me to come back to band. It explains why she watches me walk through the hallways and why she is always nice to me. Jack, she even gave me a bouquet of roses for Valentine's Day!" the small journalist cried in fear.

_Misty likes Carly? Didn't see that coming. _"How can you be sure it isn't just friendship she wants?" he asked.

Carly stared at the ground as she revealed, "I heard her and Kiryu talk about... things I wish I never learned about. Oh God, Jack, did you know he's gay too? He's with Crow Hogan! I saw them kiss behind the math staircase and it was with tongue and everything! It was _**disgusting**_!"

Angry and outraged by her homophobic comments, Jack growled, "There's nothing wrong about my friends dating! And so what if Misty's a lesbian?"

"Jack, you don't understand! She's crushing on _**me**_! You're acting like you don't care!"

"I do care, just not the way you do! I care about Misty and the others, but I don't care if they're lesbian, bi, or pansexual!"

"Of course you don't care if Misty's a lesbo since you probably like it a lot, and Crow and Kiryu are your friends, but Jack- imagine a guy kissing you and wanting you as his boyfriend! It's just_ gross_!"

"Carly, it's not gross! It's love they feel!" Jack yelled as he thought about his longing for Yusei's genuine soul to be his. "It's just love! Why don't you understand?"

"Because it's immorally wrong! A sin!" Carly screamed her last comment at the top of her lungs.

Jack stared at her in disbelief. "You think it's a sin?" he whispered. She nodded. Jack stood in silence, trying to gather all her thoughts about LGBT, and it pained him as he realized that she was hurting his own sexuality by belittling the others.

"And here I thought we could talk about guys together," Jack half-joked to himself, inaudible to Carly's ears. Upset on how the conversation was going, Jack began to walk away from her, "That's so tragic of you to say."

"Jack? Where are you going?" Carly bewilderedly cried as Jack kept walking away.

"I need time to think," he answered, not looking back.

"Jack! _Please_, get back here!"

_I need to know if I do like him or not._

_"__**JACK!**_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bam bam bam!<strong>_

Yusei peered out his door, surprised to see Jack on the other side of the door. "Please knock gently next time, Jack. Come in." The raven led the blonde teen into his house and sat down in his mint green couch. "So... what do you want to do?"

_I want to figure it out if I do like you or not. _"Surprise me, Yus."

The raven collected his ideas and motioned Jack to follow him, "Let's go to my garage, or if you don't want-"

"No. It's fine. I'm curious to what you do in your free time now," Jack assured as he followed Yusei.

Turning on the lights, Yusei led Jack down the steps and to his workshop. The raven toyed with an old exhaust, pointing out to Jack, "I've been working on this for the past days now, but I also work on other materials that might benefit the team. I enjoy doing this kind of thing in my free time."

Jack laughed, "You're such a technical geek."

"We'll I'm not cut out for a band geek or a jock."

"I am not a jock! I'm one of the top students in our class! I'll more than likely get _summa cum laude_* when I graduate."

"I know you will," Yusei replied as he opened his tool box, picking out a wrench. "Want to watch?"

Jack nodded and walked behind Yusei. He intently watched his best friend perform his abilities on the exhaust, admiring how knowledgeable he was. Standing behind him, Jack savory inhaled the rich, sweet scent Yusei's neck gave off. He smelled absolutely wonderful; the aroma of rosemary mixed with fine leather filled Jack's nostrils, and he felt himself become warm inside as he breathed his scent.

Yusei stared up at Jack, apologizing, "I'm sorry if this is kinda boring to you."

"No. Nothing's really boring when it's with you," Jack assured him with honesty.

Yusei smiled, "You're such a great friend. I'm going to put some music on." The raven brushed his shoulders against Jack and searched for a CD to play, and he was unaware of Jack's constant gaze at him.

Jack sighed as he watched Yusei struggle to find a specific album of whatever he was planning to hear (probably ABBA). His heart skipped a beat when Yusei asked him, "You're quiet today. What's up with you?" Jack placed his hand over his heart, trying to hear his own rapid yet smooth heart rhythm. Did Yusei really made him feel this way? He could name all the reasons as to why he fancied his best friend. _Yusei's very sacrificial when it boils down to his friends. He doesn't choose favorites, he plays fair, he thinks about others first before himself, he's sincere, calm, intelligent, humble, and very amicable. _Yusei dropped the CD he found and bent over to pick it up, sticking his butt in the air. Jack blushed as he laughed softly to himself. _And he has such a cute ass._

Once the music played through the CD player, Yusei walked towards Jack and stared up at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm always okay, Yus. I'm just thinking, that's all." _I think I want you more than a friend._

Yusei furrowed his eyebrows, insisting, "You're a bit out of character. Something's on your mind, Jack, and it's bothering you somehow. What is it?" Things were coming off strange to him. Jack seemed less confident, arrogant, and so unlike himself just standing there and saying nothing, and to add, his eyes read a longing for something _important_. "Jack?"

_It's you. It's you who makes me feel gay. _ Jack half-smiled out of bitterness. _It's not like _I_ can have him. I bet he's found someone already... or has he?_ "Do you have a boyfriend, Yusei?" Jack pried.

Yusei frowned, "What's with everyone wanting to know if I do or not? I don't feel like dating some random guy, and I don't know anyone I actually want to date." _Why is Jack asking me this? Why would he want to know? _"What about your love life with Carly?"

A hot pain shot through Jack's heart as he remembered about his and Carly's argument in the morning. In vexation upon remembering, Jack grunted, "We got into a fight. It was the first."

His friend eyed him strangely, "The first?" Yusei asked, "Isn't that kinda unhealthy not to have argued before? Don't tell me you guys are stuck in the honeymoon stage still."

Jack blinked twice as he came to his self-discovery. _We __**have been **__stuck in the honeymoon stage! No wonder why I don't feel anything special. She's still stuck meanwhile I-_ he paused, subconsciously forming a distressed expression on his face, _meanwhile I fell out of the relationship._

"Jack? Are you okay?"

Jack glanced at Yusei's face and noticed the concern emotion his eyes held inside. _Is that why I like you, Yusei? Because I know we could go far and grow a sincere, deep love together? _Everything was becoming clear to him. Jack was falling out of love with Carly because he saw a shallow, childish relationship with her as he saw a promising, deep love with his best friend. His best friend Yusei.

The same best friend he had from the beginning of pre-school to the present moment he was staring down at him. The same person who had been there for him, not even caring if he was a jerk at times, and the same person who left him in fear of being rejected for his sexual orientation. Jack thought about the last thought: Yusei had left the friendship because he was afraid Jack would hate him. _Would I've done the same if I were him? No, I would still want to be his friend. Wait, oh no, he really must've thought I was a huge homophobe like Carly!_

"Jack, you're really scaring me," Yusei panicked as he gripped onto Jack's jacket.

Before Jack could finally reveal his thoughts, the song "Chiquitita" echoed in the garage. Yusei found himself singing to Jack:

"_Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong_

_You're enchained by your own sorrow_

_In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow_

_How I hate to see you like this_

_There is no way you can deny it_

_I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet_"

Yusei hesitantly grabbed both of Jack's hands into his own as he continued singing along. _Why am I doing this? _He thought.

"_Chiquitita, tell me the truth_

_I'm a shoulder you can cry on_

_Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on_

_You were always sure of yourself_

_Now I see you've broken a feather_

_I hope we can patch it up together_"

Subconsciously, the two began to waltz in Yusei's garage while dancing to ABBA. Yusei kept singing.

"_Chiquitita, you and I know_

_How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving_

_You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end_

_You will have no time for grieving_

_Chiquitita, you and I cry_

_But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you_

_Let me hear you sing once more like you did before_

_Sing a new song, Chiquitita_

_Try once more like you did before _

_Sing a new song, Chiquitita_"

Jack pulled Yusei close to him, his heart beating like mad and face feeling warm. _He's so beautiful for caring. _Yusei, unsure of what was going on, glanced into his eyes. _Maybe I should tell Yusei after all. _"I'm sorry I came off as a jerk or a homophobe or whatever throughout the years. I... I came to a realization, Yusei. About myself, that is."

"What? What is it?" Yusei asked, confused as to why Jack's heart was beating in a lovely rhythm. Yusei could feel his own beat fast since he, for the first time after he had developed feelings for him, was finally embracing Jack again like the old days. _Damn you heart. I'm not supposed to like him._

"I'm..." _This is it. Here it comes. The first person I'll come out to is you. _"I'm... bi-bisexual. I'm bisexual, Yusei." Jack finally revealed. Strangely enough, as he struggled to say those two words, Jack felt as though he was being stripped away from his own body and being forced to be exposed in front of Yusei.

Yusei's cobalt blue eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe it: Jack, one of the most masculine friends he knew, was bi? Maybe Yusei did have a tiny chance of being with Jack after all. Here Yusei was, in Jack's arms, heart beating like crazy, and so surprised his best friend was the B in LGBT. _Is this really Jack?_ "Um... I would've never guessed, Jack. Are you sure?"

Jack nodded, shaking a little as a result from coming out for the first time. "Yeah. I'm bi. You're the first I told... Carly and I had an argument over the others. She doesn't like how Misty's a lesbian or Kiryu and Crow dating each other, and I snapped. If I told Carly that I'm bi, I don't know what she'll do."

Hearing his friend's concern, Yusei voluntarily kissed the area where Jack's heart was located, subconsciously wanting to be part of it to forever listen to his rhythm, consciously believing it could soften its fears. Although it made Jack's heart soar, he wanted his lips to be kissed instead. "Whatever happens, Jack, I'll be here for you. The others too. Even though we have our own journeys on coming out, we'll be there to help you. I promise, Jack."

Jack caressed Yusei's face, admiring his beauty and the lovely eyes the tanned friend had. "Thank you, Yusei." _I have the answer now. _"I'll get going now. I have to go see if Carly's okay," he fibbed. He didn't really care if Carly was still upset or not for he knew now who really liked if not loved.

Yusei's heart sank. _He still likes Carly. Never mind about me having a chance then. _"I'll see you tomorrow then," Yusei said his farewells.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Jack."

"Goodbye, Yusei."

Jack started the engine of his car, but before he drove away, he looked out of his car window to see Yusei doing a little dance to whatever the ABBA song was. Jack laughed, _He's so charming. What if Yusei liked me? _A faint smile appeared on his lips. _Then this king would have to go after his queen._ But first things first, Jack knew he had to get used to the idea of being out and proud to the conservative society, and he would have to let Carly go and face whatever the world wanted to throw at him. He could handle it as long as Yusei was there for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sloth:<strong> * _summa cum laude_ means "with the highest praises" in Latin. It's the best of the best a senior could graduate with.

Such a lovely song "Chiquitita" is. It always brings me hope whenever I listen to it. I did say it was going to be a classic ABBA song.

Oh man, I feel awful for antagonizing Carly in this story, but it was either going to be her or Akiza, but I wanted Aki to be the straight ally since she cares about Yusei so Carly it was. I kinda don't want to say she's the bad guy since it's her beliefs and her own rights to think like that. I don't agree with it, but it's hers. She's a pretty okay character, just in my opinion not Jack's soul mate. It's Yusei (sorry if I offended any retributeshipping fans out there).

Meh, explaining how coming out feel like depends on a person. For me, I felt as though I was being stripped naked, and I kept shaking for ten minutes straight, even if it was my friends I came out to.

Now if only Jack could leave Carly and get with Yusei already. Sigh, this is the calm before the storm now. The next chapter will be a hard one to write due to emotional scenes, but someone's got to do it. Hope I don't cry.

The next song is about wanting to break free. That should give you the hint what the song is.

**Review so hopefully Jack can man up! **


	10. I Want To Break Free

**Sloth:** So I missed the weekly update by one day (two if you count midnight) but at least I tried to keep up with the schedule. Let's face it: I should be working on my summer reading but whatever. I'll get to it one day.

As I mentioned in the previous chapter, the calm before the storm came to an end as we now enter the darker, emotional (if you see it that way), and tragic chapters. In other words, do expect angst for a while. You'll see why.

Although this chapter was difficult to write in words, here we are. I'm now officially halfway finished with this fanfic. One half down, another to go.

I don't know if I should warn or not, but this chapter may trigger emotions for those who had to go through this. I know I did. I'm sorry to anyone I hurt.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO 5Ds, apple company, or QUEEN. I'm too poor to own anything expensive.

Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Chapter ten: I Want to Break Free

* * *

><p>"Just keep in mind that Day of Silence is coming up in a month or less. If there's anyone you know who wants to participate, tell them to meet us for our next meeting. You guys may go home now," Yusei finished his talk over the plans of National Day of Silence with the GSA members. Everybody began to leave the room as Yusei gathered his folders into his messenger bag. He looked up to see Misty walk towards Jack. Yusei couldn't help himself but to wonder if Jack was still uncomfortable with the possibility of the others knowing if he was bi, but he knew he shouldn't pry on his privacy. Whoever Jack wanted to come out to wasn't his business, and it would be highly rude of him to out Jack to the others. That was the number one rule that should never be broken.<p>

He figured what Misty had to say to him was important, so he dismissed himself, "Bye you guys."

"Goodbye, Yusei," Jack answered. He turned to Misty who sat next to him. "What is it?"

"I wanted to say sorry," Misty began, "for liking your Carly. It was rude of me for still liking her for this far when you two have each other, so I wanted to say is that I'm sorry and I'll stop." Jack cringed when he heard her say "your Carly".

_As if._ "No, it's alright. It just caught me off guard as a surprise to hear you like her. Carly... she figured out you're gay," Jack explained.

Misty sighed, "She's straight, isn't she?" Jack nodded. "I kinda figured after she learned Kiryu was pansexual. He and Carly got into a small fight after she found out one of her good friends was queer. I think that was the reason why she quit band this year."

"Misty, if it's alright with you, I think it would be better if you let Carly go."

"I guess so. It's going to be hard considering that I liked her for over two years now,but I'll make it," Misty agreed.

_Misty is a strong girl_, Jack admitted, _but surely she must've faced some troubles in the past._ "I don't mean to be rude, but how did your parents react to you being gay?"

Misty thought for a minute and explained, "Well there was this one girl in my freshman year who I liked, and one day my younger brother Toby saw the hickies on my neck and collarbone. He thought they were bruises, so he told our parents to help them heal. They knew the hickies weren't bruises. My parents demanded to know who it was that gave me those marks, and after lying for so long, I just told them the truth that I'm a lesbian.

"Their reaction wasn't the greatest. My mother cried, and my father was yelling and screaming, but Toby had the same happy face he always wears. I guess they were shocked that their only daughter was a lesbian or feared that they wouldn't have more grandchildren. Things got awkward afterwards. They put all of the girls under suspicion, worried with who I hung with, and they made sure I didn't mingle with other LGBTs, but they didn't know that LGBT teens were also in band. I'm in color guard, and I met at least five teens in total.

"By last year, my parents finally came around and accepted me. They probably figured that I wasn't ever going to become straight. I never brought a girl home for them to meet because the girl and I broke up two weeks later after the hickies incident. I guess the overall coming out was bit forceful, but at least I got that out of the way."

Jack smirked, "That's an interesting way to come out."

"Says the guy who hasn't come out yet," Misty mocked the blonde, watching his amethyst eyes grow sharp.

"How did you know that -?" Jack started but was cut off.

"I have a gaydar like Kiryu and Bruno have. Mine can only read guys, and it isn't too accurate like theirs either," the senior explained as she checked out her nails. "I figured you were bi, but I wasn't too sure. Do your friends know?"

"Yusei does, and I assume Kiryu knew from the start but wanted me to figure it out on my own."

_Damn right I wanted you to figure it out by yourself, _Kiryu, who had returned to the room to retrieve his art portfolio he'd forgotten, thought as he hid behind a chemistry table. _You have to figure this out by yourself so you won't be confused. I'm glad that you're not in denial as Crow was._

"So tell me, Jack," Misty continued the conversation, eyeing the blonde, "Do you still fancy Carly? You don't seem to act like it."

Jack shook his head, "Not really. I have someone else in mind now."

_Better be Yusei, _Kiryu hoped. _I didn't give him up for nothing._

Misty smiled. "Then you know what to do," she replied as she got up from her seat, walking away. "You should go home now. Think of what you want to do."

"I will," Jack answered in a strong, assertive tone. "I will get what I want." With that, Jack left the classroom.

The dark-haired senior walked toward the table in which Kiryu hid behind, calling out, "How long have you been here? Don't you know it's improper to eavesdrop?"

Kiryu rose from his hiding spot, hands on his hips. "I needed to have the satisfaction in knowing if he likes Yusei or not, but I see now it's highly likely."

Misty sighed, "Now I have to stop liking Carly. Oh well, there are more girls out there for me."

"Keep looking. You'll find the one. With you being a pretty girl, who wouldn't go out with you?"

"Psh... I only like girls, Kiryu."

"Wasn't hitting on you."

* * *

><p>The next three days, Jack devised a plan on how to properly leave his current girlfriend and how exactly he should ask his best friend to be his boyfriend. First he would tell Carly that the relationship was going nowhere, and after some awkward tears, Jack would storm into Yusei's home and ask him out. Perhaps he should hide in the garage and wait for Yusei to enter before he'd say those words. After Yusei agrees with joy, the two could embark into a relationship of pure honesty, love, and bravery as Jack could easily come out to the world. His father would be so proud of him for being himself to the world, and hopefully with Jack out in the public, the students in school would leave the LGBT teens alone. Everyone in the school loved Jack, so surely they'll believe being gay or bi is definitely okay.<p>

Listening to QUEEN play in his laptop, Jack's smugness deepened as he thought his plan was flawless. Everything was planned perfectly and would go his way. Nothing could go terribly wrong. He had everything prepared so well that Jack couldn't imagine the worst outcome.

He could see it now: Yusei being so overwhelmed with a multitude of emotions when Jack confessed his love to him. _Who knows? Maybe he had feelings for me from the start, _Jack thought as he picked up his phone from the desk top. As if on cue, Jack's phone vibrated from receiving a text message from the raven.

[Hey! The others and I wanted to know if you're free today.]

Jack texted back [I am free. What's going on?]

[We're at Crow's to hang out like playing video games and dueling like the old days. You should totally come :D ]

Before he had a chance to reply, a rapping echoed through his door. Jack's father, Goodwin, peered into his room, asking, "Would you like to have dinner together?"

_Together? That's the first. _"Why the invite?" Jack questioned, suspicious as to why he was asked to dine with him. In all of his years of growing up in the very small family, Jack learned two things about his father: 1.) Goodwin often ate dinner without him because Jack tends to eat his dinner much later in the evening and 2.) Whenever they did dine together, Goodwin either wanted to praise his child or scold him for doing something unpleasant. He hoped it was a praising dinner that waited for him.

"So I can't dine with you for once, Jack?" his father teased as Jack followed him downstairs and seated into the table. He watched his father seat himself across from him and anticipated for whatever outcome. "Do you know why you're here, Jack?"

Jack honestly answered as he served himself a square piece of lasagna onto his china plate, "No, Goodwin. I don't know. Care to enlighten me?"

Goodwin served himself wine, "You're here because I'm proud of you, Jack." Jack felt at ease since this would be a praising dinner. Goodwin would probably glorify him for excelling in his accomplishments on helping the team reach semi-finals. "I take pride on how far you and Carly stayed together." Or not.

Jack frowned. _Really? That's what you want to talk about? _"Um, thanks I guess?"

"You two have stayed together for what? Almost a year now? I used to think you would leave her after a month, but you proved me wrong," Goodwin revealed after taking a sip of his wine. "I'm surprised that you're in love with her. Perhaps you two will go study in the same college if you continue the relationship."

Feeling disgusted by the suggestion, Jack disagreed, "I don't think will be continuing it anymore from now on."

His father was puzzled, "What makes you say that, Jack? Didn't you fight for my approval to date her?"

Jack's blood ran cold as he thought, _Did I really fought for her? It seems so long ago. What if I still like her? _Jack tried to envision being with Carly but saw himself more pleased with Yusei. "Yes. Perhaps I did back then, but now I'm not interested in her." _I'm more interested in Yusei._

"Did she upset you, or are you bored with her?"

"I learned that we won't work out too well if I keep the relationship going. Nothing personal. Besides I have someone else in mind," Jack explained, playing with the small bits of pasta with his fork.

"You know, Jack," Goodwin began with a slight darker tone in his voice, "there is another reason why I wanted to dine with you." Jack looked up from his plate and noticed the sinister air that surrounded them. Uneasy by the sudden change in the atmosphere, Jack tried to wear his poker face the best he could. "I've been hearing strange things from my friend Lazar. Very strange... _queer_ stories."

Jack swallowed thickly as he started to realize where the conversation was going. _I will not come out unless it's necessary._

Reading "false confidence" in his son's eyes, Goodwin continued, "He's been telling me that you have a liking in romance novels recently, particularly romance for gays and lesbians."

_Damn that man! _Jack cursed in his mind. _I knew it he was going to tell._

"He also mentioned that you're in the gay club at school. Normally I would dismiss the idea and leave you be, but since you're interested in someone else, I have to know." Goodwin shot Jack a menacing glare that sent fear into his soul. "You're the straight, only son of mine, am I correct?"

Jack knew that he didn't have to say anything about his sexual orientation if he wasn't ready to come out, but deep inside, he wanted to. There would be no point in hiding if he planned to be with Yusei. It was time to break free and come out of the closet in his house. No more hiding novels, deleting internet histories, or pretending to enjoy his relationship with Carly. _I want to break free._

"No Goodwin. I am your _bisexual,_ only son of yours," Jack nonchalantly replied while his heart raced once more for coming out. He could get used to that feeling of exiting the closet.

There was a long, drawn out silence between them. As Jack's heart raced in the speed of light, Goodwin narrowed his eyes. "Bisexual you say?"

Jack nodded. "Yes. Bisexual is what I said."

Hearing those words clearly, Goodwin laughed, "Jack, you're not bisexual. You're not. You haven't even slept with a girl yet, or did you and Carly already get that far?"

The teen stared at his father in disbelief. "What? What does having sex have to do with bisexuality? And no! There's no way I would sleep with her!" It was not the idea of having intercourse with Carly that upset him. It was the idea of sleeping with a girl in general that turned him off. He may like girls, but honestly, he couldn't picture himself having hardcore sex with the opposite gender. He just couldn't imagine it. Touching, yes, but actual penetration, not really. It wouldn't surprise him if he was more sexual towards men.

"If you were really bisexual as you said, Jack, then you would have to have sex with both genders to confirm yourself, but you're not bi."

"That's bullshit! I don't need to sleep with _**anyone **_to confirm what I am! I know I'm bi without needing to!" Jack protested, becoming very upset by the minute.

"Then you're just confused. You're... Your friends! They made you think you're confused! Those friends of yours: just because they're gay doesn't mean you are. Just how many gay friends do you have?" Goodwin demanded to know.

"What do I keep telling you?," Jack was starting to lose his cool as his voice raised slightly a notch, "Kiryu's pansexual, and Crow's bisexual too, and it's not your business for you to know who's gay and who's not."

"Crow's probably confused too, and he's making you confused."

"What? No, I think _**you're **_the confused one, Goodwin!" Jack gritted his teeth. _I don't even talk about this with Crow! _"You're the one who's confused with my bisexuality! You insist I'm wrong, but I'm _not_!"

Frustrated with Jack not listening to him, Goodwin sighed, "What is it about the guy I'm assuming that you like? What makes him just as good as girls?"

Jack stated his reasons of why he liked Yusei without revealing his name, "He's genuine, intelligent, charming, intellectual, sacrificial, lovely, attractive, handsome-"

"STOP!" His father interrupted Jack, "I don't think you really do think he's... appealing. All of those qualities, why not only be friends with him? You don't have to be so vulgar with those words."

"'_**VULGAR**_'? It's how I feel, Goodwin! No, I don't want to be just friends! I want to be with him! I want him to be my boyfriend!"

"Why? Why aren't you happy with Carly? She loves you very much! Why can't you stick with her!"

"_**BECAUSE I LOVE HIM TO NOT BE ABLE TO LOVE HER BACK!**_" Jack roared the honest, sincere truth he had been holding inside for a long time. "I've fallen in love for the first time. This time I know it's for real."

His father glared at him with powerful, dark eyes. If eyes could kill, Jack would've dropped dead on the spot. "What did I do wrong? Is it because you never had a mother? Is that what made you so... gay? If she were still alive, she would hate this as much as I do. Maybe I should've been more picky with your choice of friends."

The teen was extremely annoyed by his father's words. The more he talked, the more Jack's anger grew like a wildfire. "How the hell would you know if she would've hated it? And leave my friends out of it! What's your problem with my sexuality?" It pissed him off: first his father accused the lack of his deceased mother to be the cause of how he falls in love and then implied that his friends influenced him to be bi.

Jack watched his father stand from his chair and bitterly answered, "Jack, all of what you said is wrong. I want you to say you're straight and that you're wrong. Say that you're confused, and we can let this go."

"And if I don't?" Jack challenged his father's wishes.

"Then," Goodwin glanced at the clock above the doorway. "You have five minutes to pack before I chase you out."

_Oh... oh no. _"You can't be serious, are you?" Jack felt his whole body go completely numb, not believing what his father said to him.

"Say you're confused or leave."

Jack wanted to stay in his home, yes, but he didn't want to be labeled as "confused" or "straight" when he knew he wasn't. He wanted to break free from the closet, yet the idea of living on the streets terrified him. Surely there was some other way for him. "But I'm not," Jack answered, not looking directly in his father's eyes. "I am and will always be your bisexual son."

Much to Jack's horror, Goodwin bellowed, "Then get out, you fag!"

Jack swore to god that he felt a mental slap against his face. Who knew that such an ugly word could hurt so much? Especially from your own father.

"You only have three minutes to pack, monster."

_THE FUCK! I only just said the truth of who I am!_ Jack ran into his room and quickly packed all he could into his book bag. If only he didn't have school to worry about, he could've shoved all of his precious valuables into his bag. The only thing he was able to pack was his iPod, laptop, his childhood duel monster deck, and clothes.

"You have a minute before I'll have to chase you out, queer," Goodwin announced, standing by his doorway.

"Bastard. I'm trying to leave quick!" Jack growled. Before he left the room, he spotted the wooden horse Yusei got for him. _I want it with me, _Jack thought as he reached for it from his desk. Just as he wrapped his hand around it, Goodwin pushed his arm away.

"Get. Out. NOW!" he ordered as he snatched the horse.

"Give that back!"

"No. Everything in your room is mine now. I have no son now that you're leaving."

Jack just couldn't believe this day. "You're actually disowning me?"

"Who wouldn't with a son like you?"

"Bastard. After all those years of making you proud, and this is what I get. Thanks a lot, fucking bastard," Jack whispered as he stormed out his room with his book bag. Running down the stair, Jack could hear his father screaming at him to get out. This night was too terrifying to believe it was all true. Coming out to his father was completely different in his plan. He thought all would go smoothly with acceptance, but it certainly didn't turn out that way for him.

_Shit! The keys! Where are my keys? _Jack panicked as he searched in the key drawers in the living room. _Where the bloody fuck are they?_

_**WHAM!**_

Blood trickled down his nostril as pain throbbed in his nose. Jack in shock ran his fingers through the warm, red liquid and examined it. _Blood? What just hit me? _He shot his eyes at the flying object that laid on the living room floor. If things couldn't get any worse, Jack felt tears that threaten to fall in the corner of his pained eyes. It was the Dala horse he was trying to take with him. Goodwin had thrown the horse at him for not leaving the house as he ordered him to. _Oh fuck, no. No. No! _He screamed in his mind as he grabbed his keys and picked up the gift that was thrown at his face. "_I've got to break free __**now**_!"

"GET OUT, YOU FAGGOT!"

With tears streaming down his once proud face, Jack dashed to the driveway and immediately started his engine, and without buckling up, he drove out of his once so-called home.

_I want to break free!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sloth:<strong> "But life still goes on. I can't get used to living without, living without, living without you by my side. I don't want to live alone~". I hoped the hint from the last chapter helped with figuring out this chapter's title. Simply love this song. I love the video too...

I'll be honest: I struggled writing this chapter. Not because I feared it would sound confusing like "Under Pressure" but because I knew I had to write some actual real life rejection some LGBT teens do go through. To be frank, I recently came out to my mom for the third time, yet she denies the truth. Knowing that this chapter was eventually bound to come, I kinda didn't want to write it in fear of breaking down, but my girlfriend highly encouraged me to write out my outtake on rejection and just let it out. Thus Jack is feeling miserable. I honestly surprised myself as I didn't break down into tears at all until the end of the chapter... but it had to be done. Still can't believe that there are people out there who think that you need to sleep with both genders to be bi. So. Not. True.

Um... so like to be fair, the next chapters like I said above will be angst like the story is categorized in. Just hang with me guys if you can.

Oh! One last thing before I let you go, I need to explain the relationship between Jack and Goodwin in the fanfic. I explained this to Deck Divination, but I wanted to follow the manga version of the relationship between them where they are related (though I have no clue why they have different last names...), so yeah, that's a way to clear things up. As for his mother, you know, I don't think we know yet about that (if you do know, please enlighten me with the knowledge), therefore I made her deceased. We'll cover more on Jack's family in chapter twelve.

So... I'll see you in the next chapter. It'll be a break from the storm, so that's a plus.

**Review I guess :)**

-Sloth


	11. Take A Chance On Me

**Sloth: AAAAAAGGGGHHH! Why I no updated three days ago?** I'm so sorry, you guys! (I seriously need to watch my tumblr addiction...)

This chapter may be short, but nonetheless it is still a chapter. I kept getting stuck what kind of words to use since I tend to cringe whenever I use repetition too much, so I kinda took my time on this one.

The eye of the storm we're in, folks. It feels nice to finish this chapter even if things are going bad.

I'm not going to ramble as much, so let's start!

Disclaimers: I don't own YGO 5D's, ABBA, or Square-Enix. Imagine if I did though... There'd be yaoi everywhere.

Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Chapter eleven: Take A Chance On Me

* * *

><p>"That's strange," the raven spoke his thoughts out loud while checking his phone for the fifth time.<p>

Crow, who was sitting next to Yusei on the couch, leaned over to see if Jack had replied or not. "He hasn't texted back, has he?" Crow asked.

Yusei shook his head. "No. He hasn't replied, but he usually replies within two minutes. Sometimes in seconds. I don't know why he hasn't answered. It's been an hour."

"Well, what if he's having dinner or something?"

"He would've said so, but that's probably it," Yusei agreed, trying to push away his worry.

"Or he could be with Carly at the moment."

Placing his phone back into his pants pocket, the raven melancholy responded, "Yeah. He could be with her... By the way, where's Kiryu?"

Just after Yusei asked, a random Kiryu appeared behind the couch and wrapped his arms around Crow's torso, catching the ginger off guard. "Gotcha!" he exclaimed as he hopped over the couch and began to tickle his sides, "Didn't see me coming, did you?"

Struggling to speak a coherent sentence, Crow laughed, "K-Ki-Kiryu! Not in... front of Y-Yusei! Oh god! Stop! I- I can't breathe!"

"You'll have to beg for it," the silverette teased in such a sadistic yet amative voice.

"Please! St-sto-stop, _Kiryu!_"

Crawling next to Crow, Kiryu stopped and snuggled closer to the half-dead teen.

Finding this all too cute, a smile escaped on Yusei's lips. _Maybe I'll find someone to call as my own._ He allowed his mind to wonder to think of anyone. In his imagination, he imagined a dark shadow stand against the sunlight in a field of grass. As Yusei approached the figured, he could make out the man's face and much to his delight, it was Jack's. The imaginary Jack pulled Yusei into his arms, whispering sweet nothings into Yusei's ear. Daydreaming, the raven was too engrossed in his thought that he couldn't hear Crow's chatter.

"Hello? Yusei? Earth to Yusei?" Crow waved his hand in front of a dreamy Yusei. "What's with you?"

Kiryu crossed his arms and blew strands of hair out of his face. "Maybe he's in love, Crow."

A cheesy grin sprouted onto the shorter teen's face. Wanting to confirm Kiryu's suggestion, Crow shook Yusei's shoulders, asking away, "Yusei! Do you like someone? Do you finally actually **_like_** someone?"

Yusei snapped out of his daydreams. Not aware of how red his face was, Yusei blurted out, "What? No!" _I need to let Jack go, _he thought as he hid his flustered face behind a couch cushion.

"So you _do_ like someone!" Crow screeched in joy, pushing his childhood friend lightly, "Man, I thought this day would never come!"

"No! You got it all wrong!" Yusei protested._ I can't! Not with Jack!_

Kiryu smirked as he watched Yusei panic before them. "So, is it anyone we know?" he asked.

Yusei opened his mouth to dismiss all of the questions, but Crow in excitement chirped, "Don't tell me! It's _Bruno_, isn't it?"

"Bruno?" Yusei in confusion tried to make up images of him and the technical friend as lovers but rejected them as he found no interest in them. Although he did appreciate Bruno's everyday lively personality and lovable enthusiasm, Yusei couldn't imagine anything looking past the friendship between them. "I don't like Bruno..."

Crow frowned, "No? Oh. Well if you did, you could've asked him out for prom. It's coming up in a month, you know."

"I probably won't go," Yusei revealed, "I really don't see the point in going."

"We could always throw an anti-prom!"

"Do those actually exist?"

"We'll never know until we try it!"

Kiryu, who had been sitting there in silence, finally spoke, "Yusei, do you like him again?" _I have to be sure if things are going as planned._

Face flushing, the raven stared at Kiryu. "What?"

With a mischievous smile le, he continued, "I mean, do you like Jack again?"

"_**WHAT? AGAIN?**_ Yusei, how come you never told me you liked him in the first place? And why Jack? He's a bit of a jerk to be considered to have a crush on..." Crow bothered the raven with his sudden questions.

Yusei glanced at Kiryu as if to say "why did you say that out loud?", and he saw Kiryu shrug and wait for Yusei's response.

"I... I don't know if I like him as I did years ago," he replied while staring down at the floor to hide his red face.

"You don't know?" Crow asked in concern.

"No. I don't," Yusei honestly answered as he tried to think about his emotions for the blonde. As much as he was falling back in love with Jack, Yusei didn't want to interfere with his relationship with Carly even if he wished Jack would just leave her and open his eyes to see Yusei had loved him. "I don't know if I want to go through the pain again."

Assuming that the "pain" Yusei mentioned was over crushing on a straight guy, Crow placed a hand onto his shoulder and assured, "Then don't if he's going to bring pain. You need someone who loves you, but I guess Bruno's out." _Even though he sure does like you a lot, Yusei. You should always see how happy he is whenever you're around him._

"Yusei," Kiryu began, "Even if you don't want to go through hell again, I'm sure Jack wants to go through it for you."

Yusei looked up from the ground and stared at the silverette. "What do you mean, Kiryu?"

Pulling out a sketchpad, Kiryu explained, "I'm sure you know about Jack. He probably told you, hasn't he?" Yusei nodded, knowing what Kiryu was implying. Crow sat between them but had no clue what his love was talking about. "I believe he wants you, Yusei. If you notice, he's been acting strange around you."

"Strange? How so?" Yusei couldn't believe what he was saying. _Jack wants me?_ "But he's with Carly."

"Wait- Jack's _gay_?" Crow screeched.

"Not quite," Kiryu denied since Jack wasn't gay but bi, yet it was still improper to reveal his orientation without his consent, "Have you noticed how he acts around you now comparing when you two made up?"

Yusei blinked twice, trying to see his evidence of Jack being out of character. He failed to gather any solid proofs, so he answered, "Kiryu, he's been the same as before we even started talking again."

Releasing a stretched sigh, Kiryu insisted, "No, I'm sure he's been acting strange. Before he was his old self, but now he should be more careful with you. Come on, Yusei. Think!"

"I don't know what to think, okay? I don't see it at all!"

"Maybe you don't see it since you're his best friend, but I goddamn know Jack's been less interested with Carly and wants to be with you more!" Kiryu urged Yusei to open his eyes and see what he _should_ be seeing. "Jack fantasizes about you. He wants to be with you, but he needs to figure out _how_ exactly he can be with you. He may be with Carly, but he does see a chance on you."

Dumbstruck, Yusei remained silent as he watched Kiryu draw images of Jack on his sketchpad. After drawing at least five thumbnails, Kiryu turned his pad over to the raven. "You must have seen him like this, haven't you?"

Examining the sketches of Jack with different styles of star struck. Yusei gave another try to remember any memory of Jack's uncharacteristics. The rough sketch of a flustered Jack made Yusei smile gently. _This reminds me when he called me that name "koi". I didn't have a clue why he called me that though. Could he have really like me in some sort of way back then?_ Another image of an unsure Jack caught his attention. _I believe this was him when he told me about his bisexuality... or was that all a dream? _He could feel himself start to doubt the past week.

"Does he really...?" Yusei attempted to ask but couldn't finish his question.

"If you don't believe me, ask him himself," Kiryu answered.

"But... I don't know if I want him too," Yusei faltered.

Meanwhile the two conversed, Crow continued to play on the PlayStation but still listened to the both. He really hate it how Yusei had told Kiryu about his old feelings for Jack while he never heard his friend tell him that even if they had known each other from the beginning. It was unfair really to see his boyfriend shake Yusei's core, and Crow not be able to help Yusei. _I can't wait for the kids to come back home, _he thought as he ventured off in Midgar in the video game.

Yusei sighed, "I just don't want to cause trouble. Like you said how he's less interested in her, Jack still _likes _her." It pained him to talk about Carly with Jack since the honest truth; Yusei still harbored his feelings for his best friend after all those years. _I couldn't destroy them. Not even if you were a bit of a jerk back in middle school. I just couldn't, but if Carly's there, I don't want to interfere._

"Then go after him when she's gone." Kiryu and Yusei glanced at Crow who was catching a wild chocobo in the game. Apparently Crow did wanted to input his opinion in the situation. "I have no idea why you would ever like him, but if you do, then wait for them to end. Eventually he would fall out, right? So let him take a chance on you."

Kiryu brought himself closer to Crow, resting his hand onto his hair. "Isn't that a song?" he asked, slightly amused. Yusei nodded.

Pausing the game so Midgar Zorom wouldn't attack him out of random, Crow turned to face Yusei. "Why not? Just follow that song:

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me"_

"Oddly enough, I know that song," Kiryu laughed,

"_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_

_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down"_

As much as Yusei loved ABBA, the fact that they were singing a song to prove their point left him embarrassed if not dumbfounded. The others continued to sing:

"_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_

_Honey I'm still free take a chance on me_

_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_

_If you put me to the test, if you let me try"_

Yusei shrugged his shoulder and sang with the two:

"_Take a chance on me_

_That's all I ask of you honey_

_Take a chance on me_

_We can go dancing, we can go walking_

_As long as we're together_

_Listen to some music, maybe just talking_

_Get to know you better_

_'Cause you know I've got so much that I wanna do_

_When I dream I'm alone with you it's magic_

_You want me to leave it there afraid of a love affair_

_But I think you know that I can't let go"_

It was true what the lyrics were saying. Each time Yusei was with Jack, there was some sort of magic between them. It felt different recently, and it couldn't have been the feeling of friendship the magic was. As for the "afraid of a love affair", maybe Jack had pride to not give into Yusei because of Carly, but there was no in denying it: Yusei liked him and probably won't let go at all despite of everything.

_"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_

_Honey I'm still free take a chance on me_

_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_

_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_

_Honey I'm still free take a chance on me_

_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_

_If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

_Take a chance on me_

_Come on, give me a break, will you?_

_Take a chance on me_

_Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry_

_Know I'm gonna get you_

_You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry_

_I ain't gonna let you let me tell you now_

_My love is strong enough_

_To last when things are rough it's magic_

_You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind_

_No I can't let go"_

_How did I managed to hold onto him though? Maybe-_

"'_Cos I love you s_o..." Yusei sang softly under his breath almost a near whisper. Much to his surprise, no one was singing the rest of the lyrics, thus causing Yusei to look at both of his friends' warm, loving smiles.

"He has his answer," Kiryu breathed, "His answer to what Jack is to him."

Still on Kiryu's lap, Crow advised, "When Carly's out of the picture, I say you go for him!"

"I'm sure Jack will gladly accept you."

Listening to his friends' words of choice, Yusei thank them from the bottom of his fluttering heart, "Thank you guys so much... I'll... I'll tell him how I feel!"

"Crow, you shouldn't be sitting on Kiryu's lap," Martha, who had returned with the children, scolded when she caught the sight, "You could get pregnant at a young age, and don't think it'll be easy to be a teen parent."

Crow gaped at her as Kiryu and Yusei burst into a fit of laughter. "Martha, I'm a_** BOY****!**_ _**Boys can't get pregnant!**_"

"Or _can_ they?" Yusei teased, watching the red creep upon Crow's face.

Kiryu giggle as he pulled Crow tightly into his arms, "Just think what our kid would look like!"

Tearing himself out of Kiryu's grasp, Crow marched out of the living room, "I'm gonna go play with the kids outside!"

"It's going to rain, Crow. Make sure you all come in before it gets bad!" She warned.

"We'll try!" his answer was faintly heard.

The dark woman faced Kiryu, apologizing, "Do forgive me for implying such a thing."

Slouching into a comfortable position, Kiryu flashed a grin, "No, it's fine. I enjoy each moment he's flustered."

"As for you, Yusei," the call of his name caught Yusei's attention to Martha, "You look like you're in love."

Yusei smiled softly. "Maybe I am..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sloth:<strong> Random fun fact to the audience- Singing this song to family and friends repeatedly can cause some uproar. I remember when I kept singing it to my girlfriend who at the time was my friend... She eventually told me to stop... But hey, I got the whole Latin class to sing with me! Anyways, I find this song lovely if not addicting.

It was interesting not having Jack in the chapter, but I wanted to show more on Yusei's part and coming to his own conclusion on what Jack is to him. Ugh, I can't wait for Jack to man up. Oh, for those who actually care, Crow was playing Final Fantasy VII. He caught a chocobo so Midgar Zorom (the giant snake Sephiroth killed) wouldn't kill him since Zorom slithers too quick.

It's always these kind of author's notes I feel like I have to explain more, but I'm not sure what to say... Oh well.

Oh yay... another angsty chapter I have to write. I'll see you guys later.

**I'm not even sure if I should get reviews...**

-Sloth


	12. Who Wants To Live Forever

**Sloth: **Mein gott, I'm alive! Hey there people of fanfic! Where do I begin to start with my reasons as to why I haven't updated in over a month. Well, I'll be honest. I had half of chapter 12 finished by the time I uploaded chapter 11, but I decided not to work on it when it dawned on me that I needed to finish my summer reading. That's right. Summer reading. It wasn't marching band that took up my time much to my own surprise. Naturally reading only takes me about three days or so, but I hadn't touched the paper work, and honestly, I had moments where I had to reread many sections in the books. I kept worrying that I was failing you guys by lagging on my weekly updates (well, kinda weekly) that I panicked, and trust me, when the Sloth starts to panic, nothing gets accomplished on time. So I read... and read... and read... and read. I realized that I would've updated at least three chapters if I hadn't read my summer reading. However, as much as I love you guys, I really didn't want to have a poor grade on the first day back at school. So yeah. That's pretty much it._  
><em>

Let me say this to you guys though. I appreciate your reviews that asked for me to update. It made me happy that you guys did care about the story, and it certainly made me laugh when someone used the "Y u no update" on me. Smart of you to do, whoever you are, fellow friend ;). The whole time as I read those types of review I kept thinking "No, don't worry readers, I'm not neglecting the story or planning to quit. I'm just busy with homework, that's all." So in my sincerity, I thank you guys who waited patiently. And for those who didn't, please accept this chapter as my apology ( or not, I don't know, whatever you prefer I guess.) Reading some reviews did made me ponder about my story: I write humor? Seriously, do I really? I guess I wouldn't know since I don't consider myself as someone who has a sense of humor, but if you see it that, then be my guest. Thank you to those who say I have a nice writing style (even though sometimes I make typos). Makes me blush and smile every time.

Back to the actually story, here we are! This is the chapter that resulted from many revising of outlines. I really hope it doesn't sound too outlandish.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Queen. All of this is purely fictional (if you hadn't picked up the clue) and perhaps even I myself is fictional too. But then again I wouldn't be if I can think... Then again, the characters think too, so they would theoretically have to exist... Meh, whatever.

Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Chapter twelve: Who Wants To Live Forever

* * *

><p><em>"Jack, where did you go?" Yusei called out.<em>

_He was pretty sure his best friend was looking for him. Jack, sitting inside an old amphitheater on a throne-like-chair, figured that Yusei would be following him after the other kids declared the start of the hide-and-go-seek game. He wouldn't mind the idea of his best friend walking into his territory to hide with him just as long as the others wouldn't learn about his secret "kingdom". The blonde child watched his friend enter quietly._

_"There you are, Jack!" Yusei felt relieved, running up to Jack. He stopped in his tracks and observed the area. It was dark, yet a hole in the ceiling allowed a line of light to bright up the vast room enough. The whole room was filled with many empty seats, and Yusei made a conclusion that this place must've been important for some reason. "Jack, where are we?" Yusei asked his friend who gave him a smirk._

_"Where are we? You mean 'where am I'. No one followed you here, right Yusei?" The raven shook his head. "Good. I don't want anyone else to know about my throne."_

_Yusei cocked his head to his shoulder, "Your 'throne'? Not even Crow knows about this?"_

_"Not even Crow. You have to keep this a secret from him too," Jack informed the raven who frowned at the thought of hiding this from their other friend. "This is my secret throne. Only I knew about it, and now that you know, you _can't _tell anyone about it! This is _my _kingdom, and no one can take it away from me! I'm king here, Yusei."_

_"'King'? I hope you're a nice and a kind king," Yusei hoped._

_Jack rolled his eyes, "Of course I'll be a nice, kind king unless they try to hurt me. I will be mean if they hurt you too. I will only be horrible if they steal my kingdom or my _best friend._"_

_Smiling after listening to Jack's defense, Yusei stood next to Jack's throne. "I hope you will never have to suffer. Not even for me."_

_Staring into his friend's eyes, Jack asked bluntly, "Yusei, what are you?"_

_"What am I?"_

_"Yeah. If I'm king, what does that make you? A rich man? A landlord? A duke? Or a baron?"_

_Yusei brought his hand to his chin and thought about it. Jack impatiently waited for his response meanwhile he played with his own spiky hair to pass time. _Maybe he doesn't know what those words, _Jack thought in his mind._

_"Um... I will be the queen, Jack," he finally announced._

_Jack burst into a fit of laughter. "A _queen_? Why a queen?" At first he thought it was funny to picture Yusei in a dress with a girly crown until he saw Yusei develop tears in the rim of his eyes and start to sniffle as if he was made fun of. Jack panicked, "Yusei, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! But w-why a queen? Why not be my duke?"_

_Yusei wiped away a tear from his eyes, explaining, "B-Be-Because a queen is closer to the king emotionally. I may not be a girl, but I am _your _best friend, and... and... I want to be by your side throughout the years. Forever, J-Jack!"_

_Jack bit his lips, "Really? F-forever?" Yusei nodded. "Then you can be _my _queen. You can help me rule the kingdom. And you can be with me... forever." Forever sounded as lovely to him as the word left his lips._

_"Jack... what would Crow be? In your kingdom?"_

_Half-joking, Jack snorted, "He can be the jester. He's funny enough to be one."_

_"Jack..."_

_"Fine. He can be a landlord."_

Jack frowned in the present day.

_Why did I just remember that? _ Jack pondered as he entered the same amphitheater he called his "kingdom". It was such an old, frivolous memory he and Yusei shared back in the fourth grade that it seemed so long ago to remember. Jack sat down on the throne he would visit occasionally whenever he felt like analyzing his thoughts, dreams, or any incidents he needed to be alone with, and what happened recently was something worth thinking over.

Looking back at the memory, none of the two ever imagined how being "queen" could be considered gay as the modern society would address. According to Yusei, he didn't figure out his sexuality until he was in the sixth grade, so really Yusei wasn't aware that he was fitting into the stereotype for wanting to be a "queen" since he didn't know at the time. Yusei only wanted to be closer to Jack until the end of time, but as Jack reminisce the memory, he wondered whether Yusei still meant to be with him forever as only friends or more, and Jack pondered whether or not to ask him about it.

Jack crossed one leg on top of the other as he said out loud, "Just what is wrong with being bi? It's not like I'm a terrorists who wants to wipe out the human race."

As much as he'd hate to think about it, Jack really was confused and extremely hurt from his outing to his father. Honestly, he believed that after he and Yusei got together, Jack could easily tell him about his sexual orientation and everything would be okay, but it wasn't at all like that.

"Hell, he even threw the horse at me," Jack cursed while touching the newly formed bruise on the bridge of his nose. He shivered as he remembered the outraged, dark expression his father wore as he screamed at his presence in his own home. Never did he imagined such an awful outcome from coming out. _To be chased by your own father... _Jack sighed.

His mind kept repeating his father's words over and over again, but one particular line bothered him the most. Goodwin, after Jack explained his reason why he didn't love Carly, shared his curiosity in knowing what he did wrong in raising Jack that could've caused his sexuality. He even used his deceased mother against him, and the line "if she were alive, she would hate this as much as I do" rang in his head.

Jack hissed to himself, "How would he know? She never got to meet me!"

Unlike his other friends, Jack never had the opportunity to meet the woman who brought him into the strange world because she was leaving it while doing so. Growing up, he would ask his father what kind of person she was considering she died in childbirth, and he would be told that she had the same physical facial features as he did. Jack, as told by his father, was proof that such a loving, wonderful woman had existed. From what he collected from his father's descriptions, his mother was a serious yet a very outgoing woman who wished nothing but the best for her family and wanted to have at least four other children after Jack, but unfortunately, Jack wouldn't have any siblings after his birth. He would ask Goodwin why he never remarried, and his father simply would tell him that he couldn't get over her, thus Jack wouldn't mention it again.

One time, however, Goodwin out of the blue explained to him when he was five why his last name was different from his father's. Wanting to preserve his memories of his beloved, he legally named him after his mother's maiden name so that he could be as wonderful as his mother. Perhaps that was the reason why Goodwin freaked out to Jack's sexuality, imagining that his only child he would ever have was a mistake and not wonderful at all.

Remembering the past, Jack melancholy spoke, "Then again, how would I know? He knew her more than I will ever know. She might have been homophobic as well." He sighed. _If only I could have one memory of her. Crow's lucky to even have fragments of his parents before they died. She should have hung on longer to get to know me..._

"It's not fair!" he softly pouted to no one. "How come I'm the only one out of us four who was rejected? Yusei was still loved, Martha was fine with Crow, and Kiryu's moms are of course okay with him, so why couldn't Goodwin accept me? Why did he have to disown me?" Jack grit hit teeth as his rage grew at an instant.

"And then there's Carly! She kept insisting that we're all sinful and immorally wrong! I can't _stand it! _What is so wrong about me? I didn't expect to be bi! Ugh! If she knew about me, she would leave- wouldn't she?!" He roared as he violently slammed his fists down onto the arm rests, slightly chipping the edges.

His shoulders loosened after being so tense from anger. Letting the temporarily anger subdue, Jack stared into the sea of empty seats. Although there was obviously no one else besides him to listen to his sudden empathy, Jack, with a hint of pride, spoke out loud his discovery.

"There would be no time for us if I stayed. Goodwin would do anything to separate us. He would send Lazar to spy on me or worse," Jack shivered," he could send me to a reparative therapy." He tried to imagine himself being told that he could be straight again after going through some painful therapy, but he laughed as he envisioned himself attacking the therapist, knocking him down to the ground and telling him who is the one who _really _needs to change.

Jack looked up into the light that permeated through the ceiling, and he sighed when a childish yet wishful thought crossed his mind, "I wish Yusei was there when it happened. I wanted him to touch my tears with his goddamned, beautiful lips. It's his entire fault for daring to touch my world with those gossamer, skilled finger tips of his."

He flipped out his phone and reread his messages from the raven he cared deeply. Jack smiled, "I wish I had forever with you, Yusei." He laughed bitter sweetly, rising from his throne, and he walked towards the exit of the lonely sanctuary. "Who am I to kid? No one lives forever even if they wanted to."

Stepping out into the quiet, deserted scenery, Jack sniffed the air and recognized the warning scent of an upcoming rain. He grimaced at the thought of not having a decent shelter anymore, and to be honest, the upcoming rain didn't sound pleasing to him. _Shit_, he thought, climbing into his car, _I have nowhere to go. Then again-_ he frowned as he made his conclusion as to where to go.

He adjusted the rear-view mirror to a better position before he surprised himself with his own reflection. What was once a clean polo shirt was now a blood-stained mess from his nosebleed earlier in the evening. _I'm not looking forward to explaining this, _he thought as he drove away from the abandoned amphitheater. One thing Jack was definitely not excited about is explaining the stains or his bruise to the others and the reason why they happened. They would probably pity him which was something Jack could not stand _at all._

"If they do," he mutter under his breath, turning on his windshield wipers to clear the the building rain on his windshield, "I'm going to scream."

Driving for a small while, the blonde pulled into a familiar driveway. He looked through his window and recognized the familiar playground he and Yusei would join with Crow whenever they visited him and Martha when they were young. So many innocent memories lived once more inside his head, and for only a moment, Jack forgot about everything that had happened and reflected back onto his happier past-self. _Never did I imagine back then that any of this could happen to me..._ He snapped back into reality when he caught a glimpse of his red-head friend running through the rain with the kids running behind him. Jack concluded that they were most likely playing tag judging on the joyful expression they wore on their faces.

Taking notice of Jack's vehicle, Crow stopped in his tracks and waved at him, yelling, "Hey! You actually _did_ show up!"

_Here comes hell._ Jack climbed out of his car, leaving his book bag inside. When he stepped out, he caught the rapid fear and confusion that swept across his friend's eyes. Never in his friendship with Crow did he ever see him with pure terror on his face as that before. Jack tried to shrug it off as if it was nothing. "Hey Crow. Did I miss anything important when I was gone?"

Crow remained silent as he stood there, allowing himself to soak in the cold rain. Jack hoped Crow wouldn't just stand there to make him wait. He did not have the patience to wait forever especially since Jack wanted to see Yusei so badly. After a pause of silence, Crow instructed the children, who stared in confusion between the two, in a soft, calm voice, "You kids should go back inside with Martha. You all have been out too long and need to be dried off. I have to talk to Jack in privacy." As they were told, the children ran back inside.

Making sure that they all had left, Crow screeched, "What the fuck happened to you?! You look like a _mess! _And that's saying something if it's you, Jack!" No doubt Crow was talking about Jack's new physical appearance. The blood was not at all Jack's sense of style, and he knew Jack was extra careful with his facial appearance that the strange look came off as a big deal to him.

Jack hid his painful emotions from his exterior shell and nonchalantly answered, "It doesn't matter. I want to see Yusei. Now."

* * *

><p><strong>Sloth: <strong>"Who Wants To Live Forever"... I find it as a very strong song if you listen to the lyrics and the emotions behind the words. The orchestra in the background is gorgeous and seems to pull on my heart strings and- oh, now I'm just ranting on my music feels. The song also has a sad background story too...

Originally this chapter was going to be a different song with a different plot, and normally I would gladly tell you the title of the song and some of the original outlines, but if I did, I would be stealing Kiryu's thunder. Maybe I'll explain it in the next chapter if it's necessary. Other than thought, it was a bit strange to write a chapter that mainly consisted of Jack's thoughts and perception on the situation. I did pondered earlier before "Take A Chance On Me" whether or not to combine it with this chapter, but I thought it would be better to separate the two.

Look at that chapter you just read. I hope it wasn't too awful (and if it was, the Sloth will try to do much better next time). Right now, readers, I am so excited to write chapter thirteen. This is where more of the heavy emotions are coming to play, so again I ask you: _please bear with me._ The next song is a song that I absolutely love from ABBA which could be anything considering that I love many songs from them. I guess the only hint is to think thoroughly on what song is actually appropriate for what's going on. What will it be? We'll see, we'll see.

**If you somehow by some odd means want to review, go ahead. Do whatever your heart contents.**

Until next time.

-Sloth


	13. The Winner Takes It All

**Sloth:** It has dawned to me that I've been over due in updating. Let's face it: if you really love me enough, you'll understand that sometimes I don't have time to necessarily work on this. Just keep in mind that I don't plan on quitting. There are too many good 5Ds fanfics that go unfinished, and this one won't be like them. I promise. Also you have to remember that I'm a sloth... a cute, _slow _mammal that hangs from branches most of its life...

I've noticed that it had only been a single night in the previous three chapters. Huh... well it's a good thing that time will move if only a little in this one. I believe this is my longest chapter. Oh great.

Gah! I always feel like I have nothing to say at the beginning author's notes, so I'll leave you here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, Queen, ABBA, or DCI. I just don't, and I probably never will.

Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Chapter thirteen: The Winner Takes It All

* * *

><p>While Crow was outside in the rain with the kids as far as they knew, Yusei and Kiryu conversed on the couch as they watched the popular TV series that challenged the nature of time with the time and relative dimension in space, and all the while Yusei was enjoying his time talking with him. It had been a long time since they actually talked about something past their usual greetings. The last time they ever talked like this was back in their sophomore year.<p>

"You know, my moms are trying to see if they can try the haploidization procedure," Kiryu spoke when the commercials came on.

Yusei raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that where two women try to conceive a child?"

Kiryu nodded and continued, "Yeah. They're researching where they could find a doctor who can help them with that, and they're hoping they will at least have the courage to take the risk. Not very much lesbian couples had been able to successfully pull it off."

"I wish them the best of luck. Just think- if it pulls through, you'll have a sibling."

"I know, but I honestly hope they decide not to since I need the money to go to an art school. I guess that's pretty selfish of me to say, huh?" Kiryu laughed in admitting the truth. "However, I don't think I would mind having a sibling even if I'll probably be out of the house before it gets to know me..."

Soon enough the commercials ended, and the show resumed. It was quiet between them as they were engrossed into the series, but as much as Yusei loved the Doctor, he kept thinking about the fact that maybe, _just maybe_, Jack liked him. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Yusei interrupted the other boy's concentration, "Does he really like me, Kiryu?"

Kiryu, with his eyes still on the screen, assured, "Yes, he does. Is it that hard to believe?"

"Kinda, but what is _really _hard to believe is that all of us are gay in some way. Come to think of it, Kiryu, you knew about our sexuality ahead of time, didn't you?"

To this question, Kiryu chuckled and tucked a small part of his hair behind his ear. "Why do you think I was obsessed with starting 'Team Satisfaction' back in the old days?"

"I thought it was to help prevent bullying in middle school... But still, you knew from the beginning."

"It wasn't that hard to tell, Yusei. The second I met Crow, I knew something was up. You obviously came off as gay, and Crow seemed like he didn't know what he was since he was still maturing at the time even though he read off as something in between. As for Jack..." Kiryu paused, trying to remember the past three years clearly. Yusei waited patiently for his friend's reply. He really wanted to know just as how accurate Kiryu's gaydar was towards Jack at the time.

Kiryu continued, "I can't really describe it. It's something that's meant to be felt, not told. When I first met Jack, something dark and cloudy was surrounding him. It was too opaque to see through it. The clouds wouldn't let me estimate or at least guess his sexuality, so I just left him as 'straight', but after some time, I labeled him as 'questioning'."

"When did the clouds disappear?"

"They never fully disappeared until this year. In the past, the clouds slowly disintegrated but still lingered around him. He was in the 'questioning' zone whenever I saw him in the past couple of years. I couldn't say he was considered gay in any way since the sense of 'straight' was present especially when he was with Carly, but things became clearer. After he caught me and Crow making out, he opened his eyes a lot more, and from there, the clouds were fading quickly," Kiryu concluded with a smile at the end.

Yusei, wanting to know a lot more, questioned, "Did he personally tell you that he likes me?"

"Yes and no. He didn't directly say it to me, but I've seen enough guys hurting in the name of love to know what he's experiencing," he answered in a somewhat pained tone of voice.

A twinge shot through Yusei's heart with guilt to what he said. The raven sighed in response and sincerely apologized, "I'm sorry, Kiryu. If I had known earlier back then, I wouldn't have pinned after Jack for so long and would have asked you-"

"No," Kiryu interrupted him, "It's better this way, or I at least think so. If you had given up on Jack for me, Crow might've had a _really_ bad break up with Akiza, and Jack would still fall out of love with Carly eventually only he wouldn't have anyone to fall back on. And knowing you, Yusei, you would feel guilty enough to reconsider us for Jack's sake. So it's better this way. Besides, I was also talking about all of us in general. All of us were hurting in the name of love. It almost seems so surreal- our pain that is- how we were willing to do so much for the other when we only received so little in return. Incredible to believe, no?"

Yusei nodded, swallowing his past guilt. "It is, but now... It's history, right?"

"Right! Don't brood about what could've been. You're closer to your original goal, so be happy," Kiryu patted him on the shoulder to assure him that no matter what had become between them in the past years, Yusei didn't have to feel responsible. It wasn't his fault that by the time he liked Kiryu he already moved on from Yusei.

Yusei smiled, "Yeah. You're right."

The door opened, and the children, who Crow had gone out with, entered, creating a trail of wet footsteps near the door. It was clear that it was raining by now.

"Where's Crow?" Kiryu pondered out loud as he turned off the television. It didn't serve much of a use since neither of them was watching it.

"Why didn't he come inside yet? It's raining," Yusei also wondered as he looked through the window, pulling the curtains aside. Outside, he saw Crow standing motionless with a familiar tall figure in front of him. When he recognized the sun-kissed blonde, Yusei panicked, "Kiryu! Jack's here! What should I do? What should I do?!"

Kiryu walked toward the same window and peered through. "Don't worry, Yusei. Just do what you and Jack do together."

What happened next confused the two when Crow busted through the front door, almost falling onto the ground from the wet puddles and screaming, "Martha! Jack needs ice!"

Yusei and Kiryu shot a glance at each other in total confusion. _Why would Jack need ice? _They both thought simultaneously.

Out in the corner of their eyes, Jack stepped through the doorway, and as if nothing ever happened, he nonchalantly spoke, "Seems like I finally came. Didn't I, Yusei?"

Not believing what he was seeing, Yusei's breath hitched and gasped very loudly. _Since when did he have blood on his shirt? And that bruise? _Reluctantly, Yusei walked closer to Jack, staring into his hurt amethyst orbs. "Jack... What happened? "He whispered faintly, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Jack fibbed, "Nothing happened. I just ran into something hard that's all." _That is such a poor-made lie. There's no way he's going to believe that._

"_Liar! _Something horrible happened! I know something's not right, Jack! Don't lie to me!" Yusei cried while gripping tightly onto Jack's coat. His eyes increasingly widened with such worry that it was difficult to believe that Yusei was very happy the past hour.

_Shit, what now?_ Jack sighed in exhaustion and examined the tense atmosphere that blanketed the room. He saw that Kiryu stood anxiously in his spot but compared to Yusei, he not worrying as much but rather... analyzing the situation beforehand? Jack couldn't conclude. Soon enough, Crow awkwardly returned to the three and handed Jack a small bag of ice.

"Um... thanks," Jack thanked him, unsure what to really say to _any _of them.

Crow stared at him for a second before he stuttered, "Y-you're welcome." He inched himself closer to Yusei to whisper "Good luck" into his ear. Crow figured that Yusei will definitely need it if he was planning to tell Jack how he felt, but he hoped that Yusei would save that for later.

"Jack," the maternal voice of Martha rang in the room. Jack's eyes landed on the woman who had been there for him whenever Goodwin failed to support him, and now seemed to be a very appropriate time to receive some. "This is not from a normal nosebleed, is it Jack?"

By now there was no point in lying anymore considering that Martha had her ways of weeding out the truth from his mouth.

Jack sighed and shook his head. He pulled Yusei to a tight embrace, subconsciously trying to reassure himself. "No, Martha. It's not."

"It isn't from a fight either, is it?" Martha asked again. When she saw Jack hesitantly shook his head once more, she asked him, "Would you rather talk in privacy about this?"

Letting go of Yusei from his embrace, he answered, "I don't care anymore if anyone hears or not." Honestly he didn't care much about what the others would react. His once strong pride was hurt and deeply crushed that hiding his pain was no longer necessary. As long as no one pitied him, then maybe he could release some of the pain in his heart.

"I want to hear about it," Yusei proclaimed his desire, hands still gripping on his coat. "I want to know what happened, Jack."

"Hope you can handle it, Yus," he replied.

To listen to his tale thoroughly, they all gathered into the dining room, and waited for Jack to explain. Yusei sat in a chair next to him to support his best friend, Kiryu leaned against the wall, Crow also sat next to Jack to show his support as well, and Martha sat across from Jack.

The sound of the clock ticking echoed through the silent, anticipating table.

_**Tick t'ock**_

_**Tick t'ock**_

_**Tick t'ock**_

Sounds of clearing throats and small coughs resonated, and the shuffling of feet awkwardly replaced the void of conversations.

Having everyone's attention, Jack revealed bluntly, "I got kicked out by Goodwin." He paused to get a glimpse of Yusei's reaction which was the only reaction that he actually cared. As he predicted, a display of worry and fear rested upon his face. Jack continued, "He chased me out my house and disowned me at the spot."

"But why?!" Crow asked in bewilderment.

Thinking about the reason why he was kicked out, Jack gritted his teeth in rage and snarled out of spite, "Because I'm _bi_, Crow! I've been kicked out because I happen to like guys as much as girls! He didn't like that part of me and kept saying I was wrong and- Ugh! Just thinking about it _**pisses me off!**_"

The gravity of the situation returned, and no one dared to speak a word.

Yusei, after he heard Jack's explanation, struggled to keep the water from flowing out his eyes. _He went through that?_ He thought, blinking his eyes in hopes of not tearing up.

Kiryu cursed under his breath, "Why is the LGBT life so difficult to live through sometimes? It's _ridiculous _to think that there's still pain among us! All of this from hate too... Tch- Homophobia sucks!"

Martha placed her comment, "It's not your fault that this happened, Jack. He didn't understand and failed to be there to guide you in this situation, but it is no fault of yours."

"Of course it isn't my fault! I tried to tell him that I'm normal and that nothing's wrong with me, but god! He kept screaming that I'm confused!" Jack growled with a strong lace of venom. "It's not sure my fault that he hates it!"

"Did he hit you, Jack?" Martha asked although she knew that most likely his father had in a fit of rage.

Yusei tensed and shivered slightly at the thought of Jack getting physically hurt by his father as well as emotionally hurt.

Jack answered, "He did. In fact, he threw a wooden horse at me. That should explain the blood on my shirt along with my bruise."

In sadness, Yusei's transparent tears hit the table's surface. The raven sobbed, "As in the one I gave you?" Jack nodded sadly. Feeling horrible that all of this had happened to him, Yusei apologized as if it was his own entire fault. "I'm so sorry, Jack. I'm... so sorry..."

"There's no reason to be moping about it anymore," Jack nonchalantly stated. "It may have hurt, but I'm fine."

All of a sudden, Yusei gasped at an awful, horrid thought. Terrified, he looked into the emotionless eyes of Jack and stammered," Jack... you didn't have any d-dark thoughts afterwards, did y-you?" He wanted to know incredibly so. In many cases, some of LGBT teens would fall into deep depression after being placed into the streets, and unfortunately, some of them would potentially become suicidal.

Not believing what Yusei had asked, the blonde scowled in disbelief. _Like suicide? _Asserting his opinion on Yusei's question without thinking it through, Jack bellowed ignorantly, "Of course not! I wouldn't take my life away! I'm not _that __**weak**_, and most of all_ I'm not stupid_ enough to do it!"

Suddenly, Kiryu had his tight grip around Jack's thick throat. A curtain of anger surrounded the silverette, and a ghastly, gruesome emotion of hate controlled him.

"_**DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY THAT, JACK! THAT'S NOT TRUE**_!" he screeched in a high shrilling voice.

"Ngh- What's wrong with _you_?!" Jack could barely choke out his words from Kiryu's grip.

"TAKE IT BACK ON WHAT YOU SAID!"

"I... I was only stated my opinion!"

"Kiryu, **STOP**! _**PLEASE!**_" Yusei pleaded as he tried to pry Kiryu's hands off of Jack's throat, but hopelessly, he couldn't do it.

"**BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!**" Martha ordered as she successfully pried the pale hands off the older teen. Kiryu fell backwards, but Crow managed to catch him from falling to the ground completely.

Coughing for air, Jack cursed, "What the hell was that for?!"

"You wouldn't know what it's like to feel suicidal! There is _nothing _about it that makes anyone weak! No one's stupid for feeling that way!" Kiryu ended his shrill, and without warning, he ripped himself from Crow's grasp and rushed out the door and into the rain.

"Wait- Kiryu!" Crow cried as he tried to catch up with him. His voice could barely be heard, "Ignore him! Jack isn't the smartest..."

Dumbstruck to the sudden event, Yusei faltered, "Something horrible must had happened to him... Jack, you don't think...?"

"I don't know, Yusei, but I almost forgot how violent he can be," Jack replied while touching his throat that stung.

Martha remained standing and frowned. "Next time," she began, "be careful with your choice of words, Jack, especially with tough scenarios like this."

Jack said nothing in response.

"It saddens me that each of you four suffered in some way, but no matter what, things will eventually turn out fine in the end," Martha continued. "Jack, where are you planning to go now?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about that yet."

She smiled warmly. "In that case, you're more than welcome to stay here with us. It'll be nice having you in the house. I don't think Crow would mind too much sharing his room with you nor do I think he would mind if you sleep in his bed."

The tired teenager thanked the woman, and after Martha gave him a small hug of comfort, Jack walked to the living room with Yusei following him of course. Through the same window with curtains pulled back, they could see their smaller friend hugging the silverette around his waist. It was such a wonder to think about what was behind the outburst of anger, and even more it was how they never knew about it (with the exception of Crow perhaps).

Yusei pulled back the curtains to their original place, and he spoke, "Jack... I didn't really think any of this could happen to you."

"Neither did I, but eh... I don't think it's much of a big deal, or at least not anymore," Jack replied rather sheepishly.

"Don't say it like that, Jack," Yusei retorted. He clasped one of the blonde's smooth hands into his own hands, and he blushed as he remembered that perhaps Jack did like him. _I don't know if now is the good time to find out. _"It almost sounds like it still hurts a lot."

Although Jack wasn't blushing, he did feel much lighter and warmer inside from his hand held in Yusei's. Now would be such a perfect moment to man up and tell him how he felt, but obviously in his current situation, that wasn't going to happen. _At least not tonight,_ he thought.

Jack, bewitched by the teary eyes of Yusei's, smiled, "It did, Yusei, but look on the bright side- I'm not on the streets." Jack froze in his own thoughts. _I'm not on the streets. I could've been on the streets. I am what I hoped Yusei didn't suffer. _Oh the irony of how things turned out.

Yusei nodded. "That is probably the good news out of all of this. I don't know if you can even handle the street life."

"Neither can I."

Before an awkward silence could dominate between them, Yusei confessed half of his true feelings, "Jack... I care about you. A lot. I want you to be safe and happy. I'll be here whenever you need me." He wrapped his arms around the built torso of the taller male and gazed into his luxurious eyes. "You're my best friend, after all."

Jack frowned. _Oh great- a friend zone._

_What a lie, _Yusei thought. Next to his neck, he smelled a strong scent of what seemed to be rich-flavored cologne. _It would be so like Jack to wear something expensive_, Yusei smiled sadly to himself. _Carly must love it a lot... _ Yusei pulled away from Jack and announced, "I have to go. I don't want my parents to worry about me, and I also have the bike to work on for the mileage team. I hope you'll understand, Jack."

"That's understandable."

"I'll come visit you tomorrow. I promise," the raven promised as he walked out of the door.

_Tomorrow. _Jack crossed his arms and stepped out. Perhaps tomorrow he would tell him. "I'll be waiting."

At the sound of an engine starting, Jack knew he had missed his chance of telling him, but he decided not to dwell on it too much and just let it go. Tomorrow may have been seen as far away but it was close. When the sound of Yusei's new red car decrescendo, Jack stepped back inside.

Exhausted from the whole night and not even bothering to get his book bag from his car, Jack entered Crow's bedroom and made his way to his bed. Falling sideways onto his bed, he faced his body away from the door and failed to notice Crow entering.

"Really? You're on my bed?" Crow called behind him. He pointed to the blankets on the floor which Martha had set up. "There _are _blankets for you."

Turning his head to ninety degrees to see Crow fuming with one hand on his hip, Jack wryly smiled, "Martha said I can sleep on your bed."

Crow murmur, "I bet she did. " He shook his head in disagreement. "Whatever. As long as you don't sabotage my room or anything, I don't mind having you in my room."

Jack, out of curiosity, sat up and looked around his friend's room. On the walls were posters of different types of anime and photographs of various kinds of birds, and a few selected symbols of DCI (2) were scattered along the grey walls. On his desk was a box of what was probably filled with crafts right beside Crow's rack of CDs and videogames collection, and on the floor laid few pairs of mallets and drumsticks. Next to his bed, however, was a bronze-plated brooch that had a sharp outline of a crow. Jack turned to face Crow, who was adjusting the blankets on the floor to make a futon.

"...This looks neat, Crow. Are you attracted to shinny objects?" Jack wryly asked although he did find it interesting.

Crow stopped his adjustments and answered rather curtly, "At least I'm not attracted to ignorant dumbasses like you. Put it back where you found it. I don't think Kiryu would be too happy if you lost my second anniversary gift."

The blonde returned it to its place. "You're mad at my rash statement, aren't you?"

"Well duh! You seriously need to think about what you say and not accidentally hurt people other than yourself. I don't care if you do it to me since I'm so used to it, but you do have to at least watch your high-and-mighty attitude," Crow puffed caustically.

"How was I supposed to know if Kiryu was passionate about suicide anyway?" he inquired as he fell back onto Crow's mattress in an annoyed matter.

"... You weren't supposed to know actually..." Crow stagged quietly. Jack watched Crow uncomfortably debate with himself whether or not to talk, and with a small compunction inside his heart, Crow continued. "None of us were supposed to know about his depression, but... You remember when Kiryu snapped and went crazy and got into that huge fight back in the eighth grade, right?"

Jack nodded. "How could I forget that? That's when he went berserk on us all of a sudden."

Crow sighed, "He had already had suicidal thoughts earlier before the incident, and that fight was the final blow when Yusei didn't help him. Kiryu had this theory that Yusei had turned against him and told lies to the administrators... Neither of us helped him out actually. Not in this tough homophobic fight. I don't even think any of us knew how much he had been hurting inside.

"As horrible as it is, I didn't learn about his depression until I walked into him attempting suicide..." Crow paused and laid on his newly made futon. He gripped onto the top sheet as he shivered. "It was... I don't know how to even begin to describe it. All that blood... It was... Disturbing. Sad. And... Morbid. He was mad at me for stopping him. He kept screaming at me for not letting him die. He even made threats that he would mince me to pieces after he would decapitate Yusei," he laughed emptily. "Kiryu told me why he was miserable at the hospital though... Like what Yusei was afraid of what you could've been, Kiryu had become very suicidal after going through a lot for being pan and not hiding it, and his past wasn't exactly the greatest. I'm not going to explain his past 'cause that's his personal story, and he should be the one explaining that part, but... eventually he did feel happier, if not happy. He was almost his old-self when he met Misty and Carly, but he still wasn't the same Kiryu we knew back then.

"I talked to him a lot while you and Yusei were separated. I don't know, but we became close within a matter of time, and somehow we fell in love. I still don't have a clue how that happened considering that I wasn't too excited with the idea of being with a guy. But.. Every now and then, Kiryu has small moments of depression where he'll separate himself from everyone. It makes me worry for him every time he does, but he hasn't felt _that_ dark in such a long time. Kiryu made me promise to never tell anyone about his suicidal thoughts though. I argued with him about it before, but... I can see why he wouldn't want anyone to know," Crow, eyes not connecting with Jack's, finished.

Jack cut in, "Not to be rude again, but why the hell are you telling me this if he doesn't want anyone to know? I didn't ask to know what happened to Kiryu."

"Because he doesn't care anymore," Crow answered. "When I chased after him into the rain, Kiryu snapped again and screamed what an asshole you can be only he said something worse than that, which he does have a point. He looked at me sadly and said that he didn't care anyone else knew anymore. 'Maybe it's time they knew about it' he said to me. He'll probably tell Yusei sometime on his own, but I believe he doesn't want to see you for a while. You need to apologize to him sometime soon, Jack.

"And speaking about Yusei..." Crow added, "Don't do anything or say anything stupid to him either. I don't want to see another of us upset. I think we had enough angst to handle for one night." _Don't hurt him now that he likes you._

Jack frowned. "Of course I won't! I wouldn't dare to hurt him."

"Just don't say anything you'll regret."

"Sure. Whatever you say, Crow," Jack sarcastically agreed as if Crow had the upper hand.

He was starting to fall into a deep slumber when Crow called, "Jack?"

"What?"

"Things will get better for you. It always does. I mean for what happened to you..."

Never would he admit out loud to Crow, but Jack felt touched by his words. "They better do. I am Jack Atlas after all," he muttered, closing his eyes.

~xxx~

The next day, as the raven had promised, Yusei came to visit him. To have a private conversation, Jack and Yusei walked around the same playground they used to play when they were much younger. The air was moist and fresh from the rain of the night before, and the earth caked their shoes with a mixture of mud and cut grass with every step they took. Overall everything was wet from the season's changes.

"How are you feeling, Jack? Feeling any better?" Yusei first asked.

"Pretty average, I guess. I'm still trying to adjust to Crow's room. I keep waking up in the middle of the night thinking that I was still in my room until I'd see him sleeping on the floor," Jack answered, looking up into the light blue sky. The weather looked promising, and rain wouldn't be back for a while.

Yusei looked up into the sky as well, shielding his eyes from the sunlight with his arm. He hoped, "I hope the weather stays like this. Spring is so wonderful. The whole idea of new beginnings intrigues me because then the old pain has to fade away in the end."

"I can agree with that," Jack inserted his thought. Finally making his first move, he leaned closer to Yusei's face and gazed into the deep, cool orbs that seem to shine brighter than the brightest stars in the night sky.

"Jack?" Yusei stuttered with a red blush creeping on his face. Jack was dangerously close to his face, Yusei knew. In fact, he his _lips _were too close to Jack's. "Um… something on your mind?" he nervously laughed although Yusei had an idea where things were leading up to.

Jack smiled heartily. "You're on my mind," he revealed.

Pulling Yusei's body closer to his to the point of no space between them, Jack tilted his head and rested his lips onto Yusei's warm lips. The soft lips locked with Jack's felt so comforting yet so unique that an explosion of excitement erupted inside of Jack. He could taste a special sweet flavor on Yusei's bottom lip which he clearly enjoyed. At last he was finally conquering his lips.

All the while he was savoring the moment, Yusei felt his head swoon with a sensational emotion. Jack was kissing him! _Jack's kissing me! He's my first kiss! _Feeling a different kind of magic with his best friend, Yusei slowly kissed him back. His old past dreams of long ago were coming true. He was in fact loved by Jack.

Jack was the first to pull away, and when he did, he gazed into his eyes once more. "You have no clue how long I've wanted to kiss you, Yusei," Jack quietly admitted.

"Really?" Yusei blushed. It was strange listening to Jack admit that to him when it was always Yusei who had wanted to kiss him ages ago.

Jack caressed Yusei's face gently and continued, "You... I've been meaning to tell you how I feel about you. Yusei... I like you a lot, and I believe that our friendship isn't enough anymore. You're too much on my mind to consider you as a friend only. I... I want something more than what we are."

"Jack..." the raven whispered inaudibly. If this was all a dream, Yusei wished he wouldn't wake from it.

"I didn't know if I was gay, bi, or straight when I realized I liked you. In fact, I struggled to figure myself out. I didn't want to be wrong, so I waited out on so many opportunities to approach you like this, but as soon as I was able to identify myself, I knew that I wanted you. I wanted you so much Yusei, but I was in denial. I wanted to tell you earlier or at least a better time, but things happened.

"Goodwin," Jack scorned, "He didn't want to understand me or hear me out on what I feel for you. He didn't like the idea of me no longer in love with Carly, and he chased me out! He wouldn't believe my feelings for you no matter what I said."

"Wait- Jack. _I _am what caused the pain?" horrified, Yusei asked reluctantly. _No... Don't tell me that I am. I don't know if I can forgive myself if I am. _

The taller male half-smiled yet half-frowned. "Don't call yourself the source of the pain. You're not in my opinion. You were worth the hell I went through."

In guilt, Yusei pushed Jack away from him and steadily stared at him. "Jack, I _am_ the source of your pain! I caused you to be kicked out into the streets! I made you question yourself and probably put you through hurt in that alone. I made you feel confused... and _miserable_, Jack!"

"Yusei, don't sell yourself short there. It wasn't your fault. Not once was it your fault."

"Then what about Carly?" As soon as those words escaped from his mouth, Yusei felt as though he smarted since he wore a bothered facial expression.

"What about her?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Did you even break up with her before you... you kissed me?" Yusei questioned as he retraced the recent kiss on his lips.

Jack looked at the ground hide his shame from him. "I've been meaning to, but not yet..."

"Jack! Why did you do that? You could've at least ended your relationship with her," he scolded him, disappointed that Jack was in a way hurting her. As much as Yusei wanted to be with Jack, it still wasn't correct of them to do this when Jack was still in a "relationship". The more he thought about it, Yusei shivered. "Oh no... Jack?" he worried.

The sudden change of emotion caught Jack's attention. "What is it, mate?"

"I... I distracted you from Carly, didn't I?" Yusei's voice wavered due to his intense guilt inside. "Ever since I started to talk to you, you and her... had problems... And you two were so happy."

"No, Yusei. You just made me open my eyes and realize that I didn't like her as I thought I did," Jack assured him, placing his hand onto Yusei's shoulder.

In disapproval, Yusei removed Jack's hand off his shoulder and sighed, "Jack... I don't think I'm the one for you if I'm destroying you two. I don't want to be the distraction or the reason for yet another cause of pain. Maybe... You should stay with Carly in the end."

Becoming irritated, Jack growled, "Why should I? Our relationship isn't working, and it won't anymore. Besides, she wouldn't accept me if I told her the truth about myself. Why are you telling me this, Yusei? I thought you of all people would understand my reasons." Jack tried to read his friend's true thoughts behind his eyes, but he could only read a small collection of sadness of abyss in the blue eyes.

"Because... Maybe she could still accept you if you tell her. Then you'll fall back in love with her."

"What?"

Yusei, blinking in order to stall his tears from falling, added, "She could change her opinion on LGBT since it is you, and she will coul love you. She could surprise you if you tell her. I guess is what I'm saying is... Jack, I don't want to be with you until you're a hundred percent sure you want to be with me. Being in a same-sex relationship has consequences and some hurt that opposite-sex doesn't have, and I want you to think about whether you want to hurt even more. Also, you kinda have to talk to Carly and explain your reasons why you don't like her anymore, but until then... even if..." One tear hit the ground, and Yusei clutched his hand over his heart. "I shouldn't be with you if I'm really nothing but the reason why you suffered so much. I always dreamt of becoming into lovers, but never did I want it like this!"

"So what you're telling me is that I need to rethink this through?" the blonde muttered. Yusei nodded which caused Jack to feel even in more pain. "But Yusei- I _have _thought this through! Can't you see? This damn crazy thing that I feel for you might have been little at the start, but now it's too big to ignore it. If that thing is not love, then I don't know what love is. I went through a lot for you, and you're just pushing me away like this?! And just when I found out that you do like me back... You insist me to try her again." He stopped and watched Yusei shake his head. "Yusei, I want _you! _Why? What's wrong with that?"

"I don't want to talk cause it makes me feel sad, Jack. I apologize that I'm making you feel bad too... It's just... Talk to her first. Talk to Carly before you ask me again. If she doesn't accept you and you still... like me after this... then I might not be a fool after all. But if she accepts you and you love her afterwards... then I've played all my cards in the past." Without bothering to say good-bye, Yusei ran off and climbed into his vehicle, driving away before Jack had a chance to stop him.

As the horrible pain sank in his heart, Jack fell to the ground and sighed loudly. "You _are _the winner to my heart, Yusei. Not once were you the loser." He scowled in disgust and thrashed his fist on the ground, creating an almost perfect hole. "But I _have_ thought it through!"

When Yusei returned home, he ran past his parents' usual greetings and slammed his bedroom door, leaving his parents in confusion to his unusual actions. Jumping onto his bed, Yusei sobbed softly into his pillow beneath his head.

"Why did I say that to him?" he cursed as he shook in grief. "He liked me for once, but I pushed him away. I never was the winner. Carly is and probably always will be. And she'll take it all... as I fall. Jack... I'm sorry I have no self-confidence sometimes."

Throughout the day, Yusei crumbled and cried out of sorrow as he came to believe that it was probably better is he hadn't talked to Jack in the first place then maybe everything could've been avoided.

* * *

><p><strong>Sloth:<strong> (1)- Haploidization is a scientific procedure where they take one of the women's egg and create an artificial sperm from it so that they may insert it into the other woman's egg in hopes of conceiving a child from both of the women's genes. Although this sounds like a great and amazing idea, it does come with its cons. Examples include that the chances of becoming pregnant is dependent and unfortunately small, and the baby might have a birth defect as a result should things go wrong. It isn't cheap either, but I personally have faith in it even though the procedure itself is rare. Just because it's rare doesn't mean it's not impossible.

(2)- Drum Corps International (known as DCI) is... gosh, how do I explain my band feels? It's something really big in the band world. Like really big. It's a huge collection of beyond incredible marching bands of all kinds coming together to perform their very best... I really can't explain it without sounding too much of a fangirl. "Drum Corps International is Marching Music's Major League". It's amazing, and oddly enough, I can see Crow into this sort of thing.

This song is depressing, "The Winner Takes It All". When I first listened to it, I shed some tears to the words and kept replaying the song to enjoy its overflowing emotions each time. Now that I think of it, this song sounds even more depressing in Spanish...

I wonder if any of you guys caught the Doctor Who references I made (which I don't own either). I'm pretty sure I made at least three references. I also sneaked in two other Queen songs (both are the songs title, and one is the story's title). What else did I sneak in there? I'm not sure anymore since I only did that because I wanted to see how observant you all are.

Oh yes. Going on about Kiryu and the fact that some LGBT teens do fall into a state of depression, I hope none of you guys ever do fall into suicide. I may not know you, but please know that there are people willing to hear. Just to be safe, I kinda want to leave this on the author's notes:

visit the Trevor Project's website or call Trevor Lifeline 866 488 7386 (might depend on what country you're in unfortunately...)

If you do feel absolutely suicidal in anyway and desperately need, don't hesitate to visit here/call,_ please_.

The previous chapter was completely different from my original outline where the song was going to be "Don't Try Suicide" by Queen with Jack thinking dark and Kiryu understanding his pain, but the more I thought about it, I don't think it's really like Jack's character to fall into a deep depression. Plus, he would be stealing Kiryu's thunder and then there would be no point in me deciding whether or not to write a prequel.

I am satisfied with the angst that things are going to lighten up very soon... Time to open the clouds and give another shot at things.

**Review?**

-Sloth


	14. Play The Game

**Sloth: **Um... hi. Long time no see. Here would be a wonderful time to tell about my excuses, but I won't, mainly because I'm sure it's nothing really important to be shared upon with (CURSE YOU, ART PROJECTS!)

Here we go again though! Let me bring you chapter 14 to make you feel much better about the long wait (because I know some people who have actually bothered me about this during my hiatus). May it be a somewhat of a pleasure. I hope. I don't know- you tell me later.

I think that's it I have to talk about, but thanks again for the wait, and I hope you'll like it!

Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Queen, Gackt, Styx, Apple, or any of these characters from YGO 5D's, but that's okay.

Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Chapter fourteen: Play The Game

* * *

><p>Truly it was such a shame that Jack's phone wasn't working otherwise he could have contacted Carly to meet with him after school. When he realized that his phone's battery had died as Jack entered the high school, he had to thoroughly search the rowdy crowds and noisy hallways for Carly. He had decided the night before that on that Monday afternoon he would officially break off his relationship with the petite journalist, but Jack couldn't seem to find her at all. He himself wasn't particularly too fond of breaking her heart considering the times they have been through together, but when it boiled down to his true feelings, Jack knew he had to in order to be with the one he truly loved- Yusei. All the while he roamed the hallways to find her, Jack did feel guilty on Carly's half. It was going to be difficult despite his change in interests.<p>

_That's why it must be done, _the tall blonde thought as he walked down the empty hallway. He sighed at the mere thought of Carly becoming heartbroken. Yes, he knew it was for the better, but it was _Carly_ he was going to hurt. Should it had been just any other regular girl, Jack would instantly break up with a simple text, however, it was Carly, the girl who basically helped and understood him early in freshman year where no one could. All of what she did for him was pure and full of tender love, so it would be unfortunate that Jack would have to put it to the end at least on the romantic terms.

Lost in his thoughts, Jack stared into a window and saw his reflection. Not only did it reflect him but it also reflected his best friend. He spun around to meet Yusei and watched the raven stare back at him, eyes somewhat half-empty. "Yusei..." Jack inhaled.

Yusei, as if he couldn't handle looking at the boy before him, fixed his gaze onto the floor. He mumbled silently, "Hello Jack."

Jack noticed the folders in Yusei's hand. "Are you going to your Mileage club?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

Yusei shook his head and looked into Jack's amethyst eyes. "No. It's for the next GSA meeting. I need to print out sign-up sheets for Day of Silence, and I might need to print out some more speaking cards."

Interested, Jack offered, "I could help you prepare for it if you like, Yusei."

"Thanks but no thanks. I can handle this on my own. Besides, _you _have your problems to take care of," the raven teen coldly and bitterly replied.

Uncomfortable from the tone of his voice, Jack silently stood in his place, meeting eye to eye with Yusei who was probably waiting for a response. It went on like this until the darker male sighed.

"If you're just standing there and doing nothing," Yusei began, "then I'm probably distracting you from your necessities again." Cutting the conversation short, he started to walk away.

Jack retorted rather angrily, "If you had accepted my offer, I would have something to do."

Without bothering to turn around, Yusei continued to walk and rejoined, "You know what I'm talking about, Jack. Figure out your situation with Carly."

"I _am! _I just _can't _find her!"

"Look harder."

"Yusei! I don't- I don't know where she is! If I did, trust me, I wouldn't have run into you-" Jack shut his mouth. He mentally slapped himself for sounding as though he was insulting Yusei when he had caught sight of the raven tense up and stop. "Yusei, I didn't mean it to sound like that. I meant that if I had known where she was, we wouldn't be having this quarrel."

Yusei, having stopped in his tracks, spun his head around to see the upset mask Jack wore. As a reaction to the painful sight, Yusei melancholy smiled, "It's fine. Just... Good luck finding her then." He continued to walk and much to his content, Jack didn't stop him. Yusei was relieved that he didn't since he really didn't want to converse with Jack when his heart still ached from the weekend. He wasn't ready for another pain to be thrown at him.

Letting him go, Jack, in a mix of choler and sadness, walked to the opposite side of the hallway from Yusei's direction, stomping each step with the heavy emotion determining his actions. Without a doubt, Yusei was more than likely trying to avoid him again, only this time it had a clearer reason as to why he was doing so. It hurt Jack even more since he actually was aware of the reason and was himself the main source. It also didn't help that his feelings for Yusei caused him to ache.

In the end, Jack gave up searching for his "girlfriend" and drove back to Martha's. He found Crow singing along to some artist (which Jack personally distasted) while writing an essay of some sort. With a thud, the older male placed his book bag onto the bed and pulled out his Calculus textbook, but he found himself not able to focus on any homework when he kept thinking about Yusei and his somewhat of a cold rejection. Crow's singing was bothersome and distracting as well, and to solve the small problem, Jack walked over to his desk and shut off his CD player.

Annoyed by what Jack just did, Crow barked, "What was that for?!"

"It's keeping me from working, so I turned it off. Plus, Gackt's not really my taste," the blonde smirked, working on his homework successfully. "At least play something else that I won't mind. Styx. Styx would be fine."

Un-amused Crow watched him work. He argued, "Well I'm sor_-ry _you don't like my music. If you don't want to listen to what I want to hear right now, then listen to your iPod."

"I can't," Jack muttered, not bothering to look up from his math.

Crow raised an eyebrow. "'Can't'? Why not?"

"I left both of my phone's and iPod's chargers at home..."

"Oh... " Crow frowned. It wasn't Jack's fault that he had forgotten them, so this wasn't a time to exactly have a small dispute with the other male. Crow sat there, wondering how Jack could possibly retrieve them back. With a solution, he pushed himself away from his desk and stood up. "Tell me where they are exactly," Crow directed as he walked over to the door.

"I assume you're getting them for me?" Jack wryly smiled.

"It's not like you'll be getting them for yourself anytime soon, so I might as well. Plus I'm not in the mood to write a long-ass essay for Zoology," the ginger explained.

"True," Jack agreed considering the fact that he honestly had no desire to return to his home. "They're in my bedroom. No doubt the phone charger is still plugged in, and the iPod charger's going to be in one of my dressing drawers."

Crow twisted the doorknob. "Lovely. Go ahead put Styx while I'm gone," he allowed, stepping out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Yusei."<p>

Yusei closed his novel and sat up from his laying position on his bed. He saw his father peering out of the small crack of the door, and as a reaction, he smiled warmly.

"May I come in?" His father asked, opening the door just a tiny bit.

"Yeah," Yusei answered and motioned for him to come into his room. His father closed the door behind him and sat down on his bed, next to Yusei. After Hakase drew out a long sigh, Yusei inquired, "What is it?"

His father began, "You have been acting strange lately. You would come home and lock yourself in here all day. It's starting to worry us, Yusei."

The raven sadly looked up toward the ceiling. _How am I going to explain my situation? _"I guess I have been acting strange, haven't I? I didn't mean to make you and mom worry," he faltered.

"It is making us worry about you. You haven't even worked in the garage in the past couple of days, and you seem so _miserable _whenever you come out of your room. In fact you haven't been this miserable since..."

Yusei swallowed thickly, having a clue to what his father was referring to. "...since the time I was about to come out?" He asked with the answer in his mind.

Hakase nodded and gave a warm smile. "Yes. It's not as bad as to that sadness, but this unhappiness is engulfing you almost drastically. You're not yourself, so it must be something close to the same level."

"It's nothing, dad," Yusei fibbed, his mind on the two nights ago. With the rush of memories returning, the raven hugged his knees close to his chest.

"It is _not '_nothing', "his father corrected him, "It's bothering you, whatever it is. You know that... Would you please talk to me about it?"

Yusei hesitated, "I don't know.. It's, um..." He sighed harshly and barely made eye contact with his father. "I don't know."

"Talking about it might ease the pain."

Lying on his side, Yusei sighed, admitting defeat, "Have you ever felt as though you wanted something _so _badly but you feared that if you did go after, you might cause some hurt onto others?"

Grinning, Hakase answered ,"Well sure I do. I often get that feeling whenever I'm working. We have to be very careful with the Energy Reactors since any mistake can bring the downfall of-"

"Dad, no. That's not what I was talking about," Yusei interrupted him, "That's not at all what I meant. I should have been clearer- Have you ever ... liked someone enough to want to be with but felt really _horrible _that you were a source of pain of their troubles?"

Sadly shaking his head, Hakase replied, "I'm afraid I have not, however, do you feel like that with someone, Yusei?"

Yusei, blushing, rolled to his to his other side, back facing his father in hopes of hiding his creeping red flush and also to cut the eye contact completely. _I can't look at him, _the raven thought. "Yes... unfortunately..." his voice barely was audible.

"May I ask who it is?"

_This is embarrassing. _"Do I have to say?"

His father laughed, "I am curious now. It's not every day you hear your son talk about love. Now, Yusei, mind telling me who it is?"

"Um... t-take a guess..." Yusei buried his head into his arms.

"... Is it Jack?"

Heart stopping at the mere mention of his name, Yusei wore a down casted face. He softly confirmed inaudibly, "Yes... It is." Yusei began to tremble. "It is Jack."

Smiling bitter sweetly, Hakase patted his son's shoulder, hoping to capture his attention. "Yusei. Face towards me, please."

"I don't want to," Yusei whimpered.

"Yusei, _please_," he inched closer to Yusei and laughed, "It's nothing to embarrassed about. Jack's... well, Jack is a good boy, and he does make you most happy- in fact, _too_ happy, if I can state my opinion."

"He also makes me so incredibly sad," the raven squeaked, curling himself into a ball as a response to his pain. He bit his bottom lip when he realized that tears were starting to collect at the rims of his eyes. Yusei couldn't afford to break into tears even if his own body had already betrayed him as he shook excessively.

Sensing Yusei's change of emotion, Hakase frowned, "Yusei... what happened? What did Jack do to make you feel like this?"

Grasping onto any of his present clear thoughts, Yusei inhaled a deep breath and tried as he can to explain his scenario, body still facing away from his father. "Jack... Oh god... I- I _am _more than grateful that he and I had rebuilt our friendship. Truly I am, but I was scared that this would happen. I was scared that I would come to like him this much that should anything had happened, I would be in such... _unbearable _pain, and we're both hurting..."

"'Both'? What do you mean by 'both'?"

Yusei scrambled from his position and sat up, repairing their broken eye contact. He explained painfully without breaking his eyes away from his father's dark orbs, "Before I can explain what I mean, I do need to tell you something that I never had the courage to explain years back. Years back I first liked Jack, um, after I discovered my identity. I liked him a lot, dad, but I didn't want to lose our friendship if he found out my feelings, so I did a really stupid decision. I used his own words against him to create an argument between us, using his small homophobic remark as an end point to our friendship-"

"Now why would you do that? Was it necessary for you two to stop being friends instead of talking this out more calmly and thoroughly?"

"I don't know why I did that anymore. I regret it, and I wish I could take it back. I wish I could have thought of a better and more reasonable decision, dad. I was scared of rejection and abandonment, and for whatever, I thought I could have prevented it by doing it first. I should have gotten rid of my feelings for him sooner than to have done that." Yusei hissed in remembering that school day. "I was a fool. I _needed _Jack afterwards. I needed him to be there to comfort with me when I was ready to come out... but I guess I wasn't ready for his response to how gay I am. I wasn't ready at all for anyone to know."

Hakase pulled his son into his arms and faintly smiled as his only son tightly grasped onto his lab coat, "It was all of a sudden. You have to remember how clueless we were felt when you came out, Yusei. You never showed interest in anyone, nor did you ever show any of the stereotypical signs of being gay, so we never guessed. Of course you are above average among the other boys your age, but when your intelligence and handsomeness was painfully obvious, I assumed eventually a girl would be one of your interests. It just never occurred to us that, well, it would be boys."

Yusei revealed, "I was also terrified with you two too! I was terrified with everyone! Jack was the last person I wanted to know his response. Crow, oh, I couldn't tell him since he was also homophobic at the time. Kiryu wanted me to get out of the closet, but I wasn't ready, and when I needed him, he evaded me. I live with you two. If you guys didn't like the whole of idea of me being gay, I didn't know what you could have done with me..." From both of his cobalt eyes, tears streamed down his tanned cheeks and into his father's coat. "I didn't know what to do. I felt so alone, dad."

"Don't cry. It's in the past, right? I know it hurts, but look at your current position. It's better than the past, isn't it?" Hakase soon regretted his choice of words as soon as Yusei wrapped his arms around him tightly. He sighed, "Maybe not now at your current position, but no one you love has rejected you for your sexuality, have they?"

"No..."

"See? It's better, isn't it?" He petted Yusei's fine, soft hair to comfort him. "Even though it was a shock to us, we still love you. We can never hate you for something like that. It's not a bad thing to be gay."

"Then why," Yusei emotionlessly demanded, "Why did Jack get turned away?"

His father stopped, pulling away, and examined Yusei's sad expression, reading the dread in his eyes. "Yusei? Yusei, what do you mean?"

Braving the pain that was conquering his whole mind, Yusei elaborated, "Before I fell back in love with him, Jack... I don't know when, was becoming aware of his own identity, and... He developed feelings for me. I know that sounds like a wonderful miracle. It should be, but it costed him his home. His dad kicked him out, and I'm scared what would happen if the school body found out. Homophobia is never kind," Yusei hugged himself from his last comment.

"Yusei, that's terrible! How could Mr. Goodwin do that to his own son? That's- that's _immorally wrong! _That's a horribly ridiculous thing to do to a child!" Hakase sputtered with gravity. "No parent should ever do that to their child! We parents are supposed to be there for our children, not abandoned them when they need us! Where's Jack?! Tell me he's safe, please."

"He's staying at Martha's. Jack is still going through a state of shock of his own, I think, but the last time I saw him..." Yusei groaned once the memory of the same afternoon returned to him.

"Yusei?"

"I casted him away. I was cold to him," the raven continued, making sure to explain thoroughly before Hakase would speak up, "I'm _heartbroken _that I am the cause of his pain, the reason why he's homeless and very hurt, but I'm even more upset that Jack ki- I'm upset of what he did to me when he's still in a relationship with Carly. I couldn't handle it anymore that I left him upset. He was so upset, and I couldn't think clearly anymore. I wish he at least could've waited after he broke up with her, but then again..." He dropped his head," He should stay with her since I am responsible for their dying relationship. That's my fault too. Had I not had talked to Jack-"

"Oh come now. You and Jack were bound to befriend each other eventually, so it's not an error for you to have talked to him again. It's far from a fault," Hakase assured. Studying Yusei's exposed guilt, he argued, "It isn't your fault, Yusei, that Jack is hurting. It's not. You didn't do anything to cause all the wrong factors to happen. He had ill-fortune, that's all. Neither of you predicted all of these events would occur, so really it was no one's fault. As from what you tell me about Jack, he isn't the type who would blame all of his bad luck on you. Jack wouldn't think you were the one to blame, especially since he's your best friend and if he really does like you as you said.

"On that note, Jack could be actually hurting more because even after all the things he was willing to lose, he would be losing someone important to him. Perhaps that is why he was upset, as you say."

"But he has Carly-"

"It isn't her he wants, Yusei."

Yusei raised his head and breathed, "What should I do now? Play the game of love?"

Lifting himself off his son's bed, Hakase answered as he stood by the door way, "Do what you think is best for you. If you still like him, and he breaks up with Carly, then something can happen. It's your decision, Yusei."

"I need to think about this through then," he replied.

"Yusei."

"Yes, dad?"

His father beamed, "You don't look too sad as you did before. I'm glad. Come down for dinner soon."

Watching his father exit, Yusei smiled softly. His father was correct- Yusei _did _feel less miserable after the chat.

* * *

><p>"You will not believe the things I had to go through to get your crap," Crow grumbled as he handed Jack both of his chargers. He sank to the floor and stared at the bright light bulb on the ceiling's surface. "I was reminded why I'm not a huge fan of clowns.."<p>

Plugging his phone charger to the nearest outlet, Jack laughed, "Did you run into Lazar?"

"Almost did. I was in your room looking for your phone's charger when I heard footsteps, and I hid in the closet. How funny is that? Anyway, I heard your old man and him talking. The longer they talked, the louder Lazar's voice became. Judging by his shadows, he was _really _close to find me. And don't get me started on how long he was in the room after Goodwin left. It should be illegal for someone who doesn't live in the room to stay for over an hour," the small redhead retorted.

"I wonder why he was in my room," Jack thought aloud. _I don't see the point if I'm no longer there..._

Crow frowned as he tried to remember the conversation between the two males he had heard. He knew that there was something worth knowing that was discussed beyond the closet doors. His frowned deepened. _I should've listened closely, _Crow thought trying to remember clearly. _What were they talking about? _Hiding in the closet, he could only hear muffled voices and broken conversations. Out all the disoriented words, he could only pick up a name. _What was it?_

"Can't remember it..."

The blonde stopped composing his text and stared at Crow. "Remember what?"

"I don't know," Crow yawned, taking his seat at his desk. "It was something they said that bothers me, but... I just can't remember it. It had to do something with you."

Jack snorted and continued to text. He curtly replied, "It's no surprise that you'd forget, but whatever. I don't even want to know if it's from him."

"It might be important, Jack," he offered. "It might explain some reasons behind his action."

"_I don't care_! If's it has got to do with that bastard, I don't want to know!"

Biting his tongue, Crow growled, "You know what? Just forget it! I was actually to tell you about it, but it has nothing to do with me, so why should I care?!" Having said this, Crow increased its volume of the CD player it to its max, "Blue Collar Man" blaring into both of their eardrums.

"CROW, YOU IDIOT! VOLUME IT DOWN!"

"CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Crow screeched while plugging his bass-y headphones into the CD player's port.

The blonde rolled his eyes and read over his text message:

[Carly, we need to talk. There's something I need to confess. Whenever you are free, tell me. Please.]

Without any second thoughts, Jack pressed the send button.

* * *

><p>Unsure of what could be on Jack's mind, Carly had replied to the text shortly the night before that she was completely free after school on the following Wednesday. The text worried her, and for the nights before the meeting day, she wondered what possible confession Jack was planning to reveal. All sorts of ideas fogged her mind, but she pushed them aside when the day came. There was no need to worry about it until she heard it at last from Jack, whatever it was.<p>

As planned she found Jack waiting for her at the balcony above the performing art center. A small, blissful smile sprouted on her lips. Jack was magnificence under the light that seeped through the glass roof. His eyes of gems radiated, and his natural, confident pose leaning against the rails made her heart race. Carly felt lucky to have someone like Jack to be by her side when she needed him. It would soon be a year since they had gotten together. She smiled at the thought. _A happy year together._

Carly stood next to Jack, waiting for him to start. She noticed up close that he seemed... sad.

Before Carly had a chance to think about it, Jack greeted her, "Hello, Carly. How has your day been so far?"

"Oh! It was _wonderful_! Today in Journalism, they let me work on a better part of the newspaper," the petite revealed with excitement.

"So no more controversial topics?"

"Nope! No more! I get to do the sports section now for this spring issue!" Carly giggled happily. "Maybe next year I can write articles about you for senior year basketball!"

Jack sighed, "Right. Senior year."

He glanced at the floor underneath them and saw no one sitting on the metal benches or anyone walking around_. _ Satisfied with the result, Jack returned his gaze onto Carly who was patiently waiting for his next response. He semi-scowled at he was about to do, but he knew that it has to happen. _For Yusei._

"So, um," Carly started, nervously dragging the balls of her feet on the green carpet, "What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

_Here we go. Look into her eyes, Atlas. Be confident. It's all yours now. _

Clearing his throat, the tall blonde began, "Carly, it's almost incredulous to believe we've known each other for two years already. Two wonderful years to know each other."

"It can't be _that_ incredulous! I mean, we were paired up for most of the year in biology, right?" she laughed. "I guess I do see your point on how time seems to fly by. We're almost going to have the last school year together after all."

"Almost."

Carly blushed and simpered, "Not to mention we've almost had one year being together."

When Jack saw that she was reaching for his hand to hold, he shook his head which puzzled Carly. He continued, "As I said, it has been truly wonderful that we met. In fact, you have done so much for me when I needed someone to stand by my side. You were there for me when I was completel ignorant and arrogant. Actually, you helped me open my eyes and appreciate the things around when I was clearly upset back in freshman year. I thank you for that."

"Well it was nothing really. I just wanted to get to know you, and things that just turned out the way it did."

_Just like you rehearsed it._

"You did so much for me, Carly. So much. I want to thank you for being a great friend of mine for all those years and for being my girlfriend, but I see you more of the friendship side now than the romantic aspect."

Upon hearing the words, Carly froze. She tried to understand what he had said to her, however, she struggled to accept his words. _Oh no no no._ Carly cupped her hand to her mouth and shook her head. She hesitated, afraid of her voice already becoming frail, "What- what do you mean?"

Feeling awkward with a twinge of guilt, Jack sheepishly tried again, "What I mean is that I don't have feelings for you anymore. I think we should break up, Carly."

Carly stepped back as she emitted soft, stifled sobs. "Did- did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No. No, it wasn't you," Jack explained. "It's really only me who's at fault here."

"I don't understand. If I didn't do anything..." Carly choked through her sobs before she fell onto her knees.

_What to do, _Jack sighed. He awkwardly kneeled down next to her and tried to soothe her sadness, "Carly, it's going to be okay. You'll see."

"Jack... why?" she dared not look at him while she was falling apart. "What made you feel like this?"

"Carly, I just... fell out."

"'Fell out'? How? Was I not loyal enough, or was I becoming annoying to you?"

"No no _no_. It's nothing to do with you," Jack assured.

Stifling her sobs, Carly sadly gazed at him. "Was it how I feel about gay people?" she inquired. She watched Jack stand up, causing her eyes to widen at realization and her to stand up as well. "It was that, wasn't it?!"

Jack defended himself, "I forgot about that. No. It wasn't that."

"It was my homophobia!" She burst into her sobs again. "I hurt you for being inconsiderate and for hurting your friends. I should've kept my mouth shut. I'm sorry, Jack! I'm so sorry!"

By now Jack had given up on consoling her and was impatient. "Carly- forget it! Just forget it. It doesn't even matter."

"But it hurt you! Don't lie to me! It _hurt _you!"

"Of course it hurt me, especially since I was discovering my own bisexuality at the time!" With those words escaping his mouth, Jack at first regretted them but then laughed hopelessly when he caught the confusion on her face. He stared a hole into her eyes. "Do you think less of me now? Do you now agree we should break up?"

Although the confusion was vivid, Carly softly answered back, "I... I still love you, Jack." She bit her bottom lip, pausing to choose her words wisely. "I'm sorry... I never knew. You never told me either- I mean, I understand _why _you wouldn't, but... I still love you."

"Carly, I don't-"

"I accept you," she sighed like those three words drained her spirit. "Just Jack, don't go." She clung onto him desperately, not wanting him to leave.

Jack stared at her and sighed, shaking his head, "You don't accept the others, and please don't say you do now just because of me. At least now open your eyes that some of your choice of words is hurtful. I know you love me, but my feelings have changed. Carly, I can't stay in a relationship if I'm not in love."

Giving up Carly let go of Jack and walked towards the stairs. She gave one last look at him, knowing that she was hoping him to change his mind, but when Jack turned his back on her, Carly suppressed her sobs and descended the stairs. There was nothing to for her to do now at the moment. She couldn't cry about this to Jack because of the obvious reasons, and she will no talk to him for a long time until she was ready to accept that she was only his friend. Her heart shattered at thought. He was her joy and the one she could rely on, but now it was clear. _It's over. _Carly at last exited the performing art center and retreated to the opposite side of the building.

Having watched her go, Jack scowled , "Is there anyone this past week who I_ didn't _made them upset?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sloth: <strong>I only mentioned the song title once in the chapter, but really when I wrote this chapter, I didn't see any need to actually incorporate it's lyrics considering the song would perfectly mostly work as a reference. I like my choice actually. I really do. I do.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter even if I had to do re-write a scene, but I like I what I did. I especially did like with the Fudos' moment. It was nice to write a father and son conversation. Hopefully now Yusei will do something. We'll see.

Mkay, so to be honest, I had some little moments of struggling with writing the last scene. I kept thinking "What would Jack do?", and then for the worst, I started to wonder "Why do people even read this?" I can go on about my many sloth rambles and philosophies, but let me spare from that. Just really want to say: Thank you for still being here despite the wait. Still means a lot to me. Always forevermore~

I'm looking forward for the next chapter! So excited (and I'm hoping to update sooner too)! So yeah! Thanks you guys!

Oh what a nice day today was (if you know what I mean).

**Reviews feeds the sloth's soul.**

-Sloth


	15. Mamma Mia, Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy!

**Sloth:** Apparently I'm "precious" for not knowing how to introduce myself in the opening sequence of this chapter, but can you blame me when after being busy for a long period of time that I fail to know how to say "hello"? No? Well if that's the case, hello everyone! I hope you're all ever so happy~

GASP! Oh my sloths fire, I've been looking forward to this chapter since I first thought of the story. Oh yes, in my honest opinion, it is the second-best chapter I've been looking forward to for more than a year (which by the way during the time I was occupied, I was fully aware that my story wasn't completed before the one year mark would occur but oh well. What matters the most is that the story has been updated)! I can't express how I feel even tho the chapter came out different than the original plot, but hey that's okay. It's called progress and improvement, I guess.

Now then, I'll let you guys go. I ,however, apologize if the contents in this chapter are weird. I was happy with them even if I am amazed how much it differs to my original outline. Happy reading though!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO 5Ds, Queen, or ABBA, mkay?

Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Chapter fifteen: Mamma Mia, Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy!

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm dragging you into something boring, Jack," the blunett senior classmate apologized as he pulled out chairs for them to be seated into their respective computers in the school's library. "I do enjoy your company whenever I see the opportunity to request it however."<p>

Jack was originally going to the GSA meeting after school until his senior friend Kazama had stopped him in his tracks and requested Jack to come along with him to fill out an application online. It bothered Jack a tad bit that he would probably not see Yusei as sooner as he had hoped, but he didn't mind entirely to make time for Kaz. "It's not much of a bother," Jack answered, watching Kaz log into his username. "After all, you will be graduating soon."

"Does it disappoint you that I'll be leaving?" Kaz smiled.

Jack nodded, "It does. Next year's season won't be the same without you. It means more dumbasses will be obnoxious next year."

"Oh hey, was I a cop or something to the team?"

"Sort of. Things seem to run smoothly when you're around, and anyhow, you _are _planning to major in criminal justice, no?"

Typing into the internet's search engine, Kaz replied, "That is what I'm aiming for. I want to retake the aptitude test again, just to improve to my score."

Jack eyed at him, "What for? I thought you were already accepted in a university."

"Yeah I did, but I still would like to improve my score you know," he retorted while he reached the appropriate website. "I want to feel good about myself now and after I graduate. Have you registered for it yet or at least took it already?"

"No. I won't be taking it until June."

"Okay. Two months for you to prepare then. Here we go." On the upperclassman's screen were the necessary fill-outs to complete. Kaz took his time filling out the basics: grade level, date of birth, methods of communication, etc. When he reached the more complicated fill-outs, he continued his chat with Jack, "Do you have any idea what you're planning to major? Once it's your turn to graduate?"

Not having anything in particular in mind, Jack sighed, "No. I'm still undecided."

"That's fine. There is no need to be rushed really. A handful of seniors are still undecided, but they'll have their calling eventually. I feel confident with my choice on my part."

"I would imagine so."

While Kaz returned to his work, Jack thought about his future. As of now really he hadn't thought much of his plans for anything past high school. He knew he was interested in continuing his education, but he had yet to bother with what major he might be interested in, let alone what college or university he would be looking into. Like half of the junior class, Jack didn't engross himself into applying for grants and scholarships because he thought that those should be touched until his senior year.

_What if I don't get any next year?_ Normally Jack wouldn't be bothered with the thought since his father would be able to assist him, but he remembered the reality of his situation. Jack froze. _What am I thinking? Goodwin wouldn't help me- I'm not his son anymore. _ He sighed in frustration. _ I will need to do this on my own and support myself. I don't even know if I can do this next year. Will I even be able to afford college?_

"Do you know what Carly's college plans are so far?" Kaz began, breaking Jack away from the creeping un-sureness.

Jack flinched, "I would rather not talk about Carly right now, Kaz."

"You're right- you are not Carly's keeper. I understand. Forget I asked," the senior apologized and would have move onto another topic until Jack continued.

"We're not together anymore," he stated bluntly.

Kaz raised a brow before giving Jack a reassuring smile. "Well, that's life. You'll find someone else," he ensured Jack, patting him on the back.

"Oh I will believe me. I will," Jack promised. "I'm surprised that girls haven't thrown themselves at you though."

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Kaz laughed as he at last was submitting the photo and ID requirement.

Jack retorted smugly, arms crossing, "You say that I'll find someone, but what about you? You are handsome with an attractive personality." Having this said, Jack blinked. _What did I just say?_

Kaz blinked as well, trying to register what Jack had said. He laughed awkwardly, not because of the fact that a male had given him the compliment but because this was very random to him.

"Me? I'm not really interested in anyone or dating in general." He clicked to print out his entrance ticket and went to retrieve it. When Kaz returned he continued, "I don't know. It's nothing really important in my life. But..." He gave Jack a smile. "Thanks for the compliment."

Logging off his computer, Kaz led Jack out back to the hallway, thanking him for his time. "I know it must have been boring, but again I give many thanks once more."

"It's fine. We should talk more."

"I would love that," the senior replied. He glanced at the nearest clock in the hallway and started to depart from Jack. "I have work to go to. Again thanks Jack."

It was Jack's turn to see the time. With forty-five minutes left of his time, he made his way up the stairs to GSA.

Truly he was excited to go to the meeting. He had made his final decision, broke up with Carly, and now wanted to be with his best friend. It was driving Jack crazy at the thought of Yusei and his feelings for his raven-haired friend even more. Yusei was just... perfect to him, and he managed to make Jack's heart soar. He was so close now to tell Yusei the result between him and Carly. Jack wanted to march up to him in GSA and at last ask him out, that is if Yusei doesn't delay it from happening.

He had been anticipating so much to see Yusei that it threw him off a great deal to see Kiryu working on a water color painting in the seat where Yusei should be in. Jack paused, wondering where Yusei was, and glanced around the room. In today's meeting, half of the other members were missing. Jack only spotted Akiza and Misty talking to each other as they sorted papers together. Crow and Bruno were nowhere to be seen, and Yusei was simply not there.

Jack frowned. _Really? Of all times Yusei?_

"They're at their super mileage meeting if that's what you're wondering," Kiryu called out to Jack, not bothering to look up from his art. "They're not coming to this meeting at all, Jack."

"Not at all?"

"Nope. Their huge meet is coming up soon, so they'll be busy for this week and half of the next. Yusei left us in charge of arranging the majority of the preparation for Day of Silence, so you can help Misty and Akiza. It's a shame that Crow will be occupied, but meh," Kiryu finished explaining.

When the silence fell between them, Jack remembered what Crow had advised him to apologize for what he said on the previous weekend, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Kiryu placed his brush down and looked up. He started, "Look. What happened on the weekend, let's not talk about it. At least not on my part, let's not. I don't want to be a downer or possibly make you feel awkward around me."

Jack looked at him curiously, "Crow said-"

"I accept your apology, okay?" He cut back, sighing as he looked at his painting. He turned his attention back to the blond, and changing the mood completely, he flashed him a smile.

"Did you tell Yusei yet?!"

_He is so strange. _ Jack semi-scowled. He wasn't sure if Kiryu was aware of what had happened and whether he was only rubbing it in his face as a way to get back at him or if Kiryu was really being serious. Also Jack kept in mind that more than likely Yusei would have at least shared the news with Kiryu. He grimaced, "Why does it matter to you anyway? Why are you so interested?"

"Because I support it and want it to happen. Now tell me~!" By now Kiryu had abandoned his art and had begun to move towards Jack, causing the other to inch away from him. "What did Yusei say?"

Jack rolled his eyes at him and grunted, "He was happy when I told him how I felt about him, but then he became upset with me. He didn't give me a chance."

"A chance?"

"A chance to be more than friends. What else do you think I would say?" Jack snarled.

Kiryu produced a cheeky grin. "Well, maybe you wanted a chance for something _else._"

The blond male exhaled an annoyed sigh. "_Please_ be serious with me, or I am not sharing, Kiryu."

"Alright, but if I'm guessing correctly, Yusei basically said 'no'?" Kiryu asked, receiving a nod from Jack for a response. The silverett-blue frowned, "Gee. You only had _one _job, Jack."

"Can you just stop-?"

"But your job can be altered," Kiryu added, interrupting Jack. He glanced at the clock behind him and continued, "You can try again, you know, confessing your love to him. Even though we all know Yusei would _love _it if you helped us out, you technically _can _skip GSA since he's not here to lead and give the orders. I am only the substitute leader. You can be like the other skipping half."

Misty called from the back, annoyed, "And be useless like that _whore_? Yusei _does _want most of this done. Stop painting and help at least."

"I am not a 'whore', Misty. Besides, _I _have an art project due next week, thank you very much," he informed. "Maybe next week."

_I don't feel like doing this without Yusei, _Jack admitted to himself. He walked towards the doors. "I'm going to use the rest of my time to my advantage."

"Tell me how it goes later."

"Maybe," Jack replied, his voice echoing from the hallway he entered to make his way to the engineering room.

During the time Jack was after Yusei from his time with Kaz to GSA and was approaching closer and closer to him, the other members were working steadily with the other mileage teammates on their respective tasks. Yusei was occupied with installing final features onto their main vehicles with the more experienced members, Crow carried tools and supplies at each different station but mostly helped their club leader with their uncompleted applications, and Bruno served as a swing boy, helping with everything and anything where help was needed. With all the participating members, most of the tasks were completed for this meet by the remaining half hour ,so the majority of the group left, including the leader although he gave Yusei permission to stay if he'd like.

Instead of going home like the others, Yusei in the end decided to keep working in hopes of creating even less work for the next meet and to accomplish all of the mileage team's goals before the big race. Bruno volunteered to help Yusei clean up the tools and any oil spills that were left neglected from any messy work. Crow of course stayed behind but for another reason other than to help him.

Aware of Bruno's presence and not wanting to hurt him with his need of asking, Crow tapped Yusei's shoulder, drawing his attention away from the vehicles.

Loud enough for only Yusei to hear, Crow asked, "Are you still going to take a chance of Jack?"

Yusei sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, Crow. It's complicated."

The redhead placed his hands on his hips and inquired, "Just _how_ complicated is 'complicated'?"

"Trust me on the one," Yusei replied as Bruno approached them.

"Not to interrupt you two, but do you guys want me to grab some snacks from the vending machine?" Bruno asked.

Crow grinned, knowing Bruno's absence would be perfect for the moment. Without hesitating, he pulled out from his wallet and handed him a wad of dollars. "Yeah! You should get me at least five chocolate bars from the PAC's vending machine."

Confused Bruno started, "But there is no snack vending machine in the PAC..."

"Just go to the PAC teachers' lounge. You'll see!"

Bruno faced Yusei. "How about you?"

Yusei shook his head, "Thanks but no thanks."

"Get him specifically a raspberry soda! If you can't find one in the PAC, go explore every vending machine," Crow butted in, causing Yusei to scold him only to receive an elbow jab to his stomach. "Try not to get lost, but if you do, ask for help."

Rather than questioning him, Bruno had set off to his upcoming adventure. Once it was clear that their blunett friend was gone, Crow comfortably spoke, "There is no raspberry soda. Now I have you to myself."

"Crow, how could you?" Yusei gasped.

"But you still like Jack, right?"

"Of course I like him. Jack," Yusei paused, his face turning slightly red and heart beginning to pick up a new tempo, "he makes me feel like... like..."

"A high school boy in love?" Crow offered.

"That wasn't what I was looking for, but sure. He already told me how he felt too..."

"And?! What did you say?!" Caught up on the news, Crow was nearly close to start jumping up and down in excitement. It was obvious he was happy with how his body was shaking with glee.

Yusei awkwardly turned away, sheepishly answering, "I told him no at the time..."

Crow stopped, trying to process what Yusei had said. He dropped his jaw, "_**WHAAAAT?! **_Yusei, _why_?!"

"I told him that he needs to consider Carly's feelings first and to at least talk to her if he was interested in me. Carly doesn't deserve to be cheated on," Yusei explained.

Crow frowned, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well Jack only did confess."

"That's not all."

He perked, "Something else he did...?"

"I'm not telling. Again, it's complicated."

"Ugh! But you had him!" Crow continued, bothered that still Yusei kept things to himself _and _let the guy he liked go, "And you just let him go? Rejecting him only? Wow, Yusei, things were in your luck, but sheesh."

Yusei scowled, "But I couldn't say 'yes'. If I did... Oh! Crow! I've been cheated by him since I don't know when!"

His friend rolled his eyes. "So you made up your mind it must come to an end?"

The raven only returned a sad sigh and faced away from Crow.

"Look at you now," Crow pointed out. "Will you ever learn?"

"I don't know how," Yusei revealed. He suddenly jumped from his position, staring into towards the ground while clenching his fists. "But I suddenly lose control!"

Crow chuckled, "What? There's a fire within your soul?"

Remembering everything in the past week, Yusei punched into the air, "Just one look and I can hear a bell rang. One more look I forget everything, w-o-o-oh~"

Crow sang along with Yusei who was more than likely unaware of that he was singing. "Mama mia! Here you go again. My, my, how can you resist him? Mama mia, does he show again?"

"My, my, just how much I missed you," Yusei sang. Every word from his mouth left him memories of Jack. He smiled gently as he pulled his arms to his sides. He shrugged, "Yes, I've been broken-hearted. Blue since the day we parted."

Watching his friend's face go from intense to serene, Crow pondered, "Why, why did you ever let him go?"

Yusei laughed, surprising himself. It was painfully-obvious. It always had been. "Mama mia, now I really know. My, my, I could never let Jack go."

The two boys made eye contact and held it for brief seconds before bursting out into laughter.

Yusei grinned, "Did we just sing that together?"

"You started it first. But yeah we did! Wasn't that cool?"

"Yes! It was actually so much fun. I'm kinda embarrassed about it now though."

"So? It was fun!" Crow laughed, clutching his stomach from the pain the laughter would sometimes bring.

"I couldn't find any raspberry soda at all," Bruno announced, walking in with the chocolate bars that Crow had requested in his hands. He hesitated handing them over, "I'm sorry about that, and Crow, I am so sorry if I crushed them or made them melt a little, but putting them into my pockets isn't a good idea so..."

"It's fine. I'm glad you didn't get lost." Crow assured him, taking the chocolate to store them into his book bag.

Yusei inspected the engineering room and informed the others, "I'm going to stop for today. We have enough time to drop by the others in GSA and help them out."

Crow and Bruno nodded in agreement. The three picked up their school bags and headed out of the room, Yusei turning off the lights.

"I bet Kiryu's been antsy to see me," Crow predicted while all three of them walked out of the career center area. "He's been asking me to critique his project."

Bruno smiled, "You guys are cute. I hope my turn will come." He stole a quick glance of Yusei and returned to his conversation with Crow. "I hope I will have a cute relationship like you have."

"I'm sure you will, Bruno," Yusei chimed, unknowingly causing Bruno to blush.

Walking past the school's main office, Yusei notice a familiar figure walking towards them. _Who? _His eyes squinted to make out the person's features to recognize him or her. When he realized who it was, he stopped walking. _I am so not ready for this._

Bruno noticed both Yusei stop and the boy walking towards them. He wondered out loud, "It's only Jack, so why did you stop, Yusei?"

Jack's voice rang from the distance and picked up his pace, "Yusei!"

Knowing what was probably going to happen, Crow advised the sophomore, "Let's go, Bruno. I think this is a private thing between them." Pulling a puzzled Bruno by his wrist, Crow led him to the nearest stairs to GSA. If things did turned out the way he hoped, the redhead would have to tell him about what was between Yusei and Jack and be there for him if Bruno were to become saddened by the news. He hoped Bruno would understand if he needed to explain.

At last standing next to Yusei, Jack tried again, "It's about time I ran into you, Yusei, and I do hope this time you won't run away after what I want to say."

Yusei tried to stay calm. He apologized, "I'm sorry about that. I was a grouch, wasn't I?" Jack gave him a look of what-do-you-think which made the raven smiled nervously. "Sorry about that."

"I guess I'm at fault too, Yus. After all, I did kiss you when I shouldn't have," Jack sheepishly apologized as well. He studied Yusei's face which was glowing pink. He smiled.

Indeed it wasn't too late to fix some of his errors. Not wanting for yet another awkward silence to engulf them, Jack suggested, "Let's have a talk over there at the benches. I have a lot on my mind that I want to share with you."

_Me too, _Yusei thought, following Jack to the carpeted benches and sitting down. He had anticipated for what was about to come that Yusei couldn't help but to count to ten in hopes of calming himself down. He even was shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Jack asked.

"Unfortunately, but," Yusei exhaled a stretched sigh, officially reaching the number ten in his head, "I'm not sure how this conversation will end."

Jack frowned, "Neither am I, but we won't know until I have said what I need to say."

He gathered and reviewed his thoughts in his mind and began with caution, "I apologize for upsetting you, Yusei although I am not sorry for confessing my feelings. I will admit that I didn't really think through the confession itself at the current situation at the time. I apologize for acting without making sure no harm would be done. I was just... into the moment to consider that chance." _The idea was perfect at first._

"Go on," Yusei nodded, already aware of Jack's flaw. It was nice, however, to hear him apologize for it. It made Jack more human to acknowledge his mistake.

"As for what you wanted me to do, I talked to Carly, and... it was different," Jack stated, witnessing Yusei tense at the mention of Carly's name.

Not sure if he wanted to know what the outcome was, Yusei reluctantly asked, "What did she say?"

The blond stared at him, causing Yusei to ponder on what the outcome was. Jack revealed, "She said she was fine with it. My sexual orientation that is. Carly said she still loves me and accepts me..."

Yusei's heart dropped. His prediction of Carly's response was correct. "She did, didn't she?"

"At least that's what she said," Jack continued, recalling how puzzled Carly appeared when he came out to her after he made his case about his fallout in their relationship. "Carly was in a way hesitating when she said those things, Yusei. She was lost internally meanwhile her mouth was trying to make sense of her confusion."

"Oh, I see," the raven replied. He wondered how that must've felt for Jack, but he figured it was similar to how his own parents had awkwardly responded to him on his own coming out. "She was dumbstruck then."

Jack returned a smile. "Seems so."

Yusei paused before asking, "Even though she is confused now, she _did_ say she still loves you, so are you going to stay as her... boyfriend?" After saying this, Yusei embraced himself for whatever was coming.

Exaggerating his sigh, Jack calmly gazed into the raven's eyes and pulled away not too long. Surprising Yusei, he laughed.

_What? _"Jack, well are you?" Yusei asked again, this time truly wanting him to say yes or no rather than for him to randomly laugh.

The other teen ceased his laughter and fixed his eyes back at his best friend. With a felicitous smile, he at last answered, "No. I broke up with her."

"... Is that so?" Yusei blinked, registering what he had said. He said no more, and neither did Jack who was watching Yusei take all of his words in. Without expressing with words, Yusei smiled blissfully and rested his head onto the other's shoulder. Jack tensed in surprise, feeling the weight of his head rest on him, but relaxed. A genuine smile emerged on his face. In response, Jack took one of Yusei's hands and held it in his own. His heart melted while Yusei was in absolute tranquility.

"I wonder how things will turn out..." Yusei wondered.

"Hm?"

"Between us," Yusei added. He glanced up to meet with Jack's attention. "That is if you you're still positive about wanting us to be together?"

"Of course I'm positive, Yusei. How many times do I have to repeat myself to convince you?" he asked, hoping he wouldn't have to at the moment. _Now isn't the time to do so when I'm enjoying this_, he thought.

"But if you do decide to be with me, some homophobic incidents may occur and can be targeted towards you. Do you think you could bear with that? You've seen what kinds of damage it can do," the raven reminded him, making sure if Jack had really thought of every single consequence.

Jack stopped to think about it. True homophobia would be a bothersome factor that would come along should he and Yusei enter in a relationship, but then again, homophobia was bound to happen sooner or later either way. It was possible now for Carly to out him to school body though Jack doubted that would happen. It didn't seem like something Carly would do. "If homophobia does happen, I'm still going to be with you, Yusei. That's not enough of a reason to keep me away from expressing how I feel."

Lastly Yusei asked one last question, "Even if I am partially at fault for your current position?"

"It's none of your fault, Yusei. Believe me," Jack assured him, wishing Yusei would finally let it go and stop blaming himself. "I'm safe and alive. Isn't that enough?"

Yusei gave up, "You have a point, but Jack?"

"Yes Yusei?"

"Will things be the same between us once we do become a couple?"

He shrugged. " I doubt things would be exactly the same as before since my feelings will obviously ensue to be stronger the more I spend time with you, but if you're concerned about our friendship, we might fall under the companionship stage eventually, and knowing how our friendship works, we'll be alright." He brought Yusei closer to him, now resting his head onto his lap. "You drive me crazy, Yusei."

Yusei smiled softly, "I feel the same with you."

Upon hearing this, Jack raised Yusei's hand that he was holding close to his mouth and proposed as calmly as he could, his cheeks lightly colored pink. "Yusei, we like each other, and it is obvious now. Will you accept my invitation to be my only one?"

Yusei sat up straight while trying not breaking his hand free. He knew Jack well enough to guess what he was going to do with his hand. _Be quiet, heart,_ he thought as his ears were being deafened by the fast beats. Relishing what he had dreamed years before, Yusei happily answered, "I'm glad you asked."

Jack took his hand and kissed it. He smiled sweetly. In a fit of excitement, he clasped his other hand and announced, "Perfect. Now I can be your 'good old-fashioned lover boy'."

Yusei blinked twice and looked at him, taken back by his words. "Jack, don't tell me you're going to-"

Jack held his index finger at him, shushing him. "As your boyfriend, I want to do so many possible things with you. For example, I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things. We can do the tango just for two. I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings, but only if you're okay with that. Next year, if things don't change between us, I'll be your valentino. Just for you."

The raven was relieved. So far Jack was not breaking into song. He had been embarrassed enough already this week with public singing.

If only he had mention Jack not to slip into singing.

With familiar chords playing in his head, it was out of habit for Jack to sing along, and now he can sing it directly to Yusei. He sang,

"_Oooh love oooh lover boy_

_What are doing tonight hey boy?_

_Set my alarm turn on my charm_

_That's because I'm a good old fashioned lover boy"_

Yusei's face flushed into a deeper shade of red. "Oh god, Jack, not you too."

Jack pulled the flustered Yusei back into his embrace.

"_Oooh let me feel you heartbeat_

_Oooh can you feel my love heat_

_Come on and sit on my hot seat of love_

_And tell me how do you feel right after all_"

"Jack, I-"

"_I'd like for you and I to go romancing_

_Say the word, your wish is my command_"

Yusei lightly pushed him. "It's not necessary to sing about how you feel."

"Oh but it's necessary for me, Yusei," Jack retorted, returning to singing.

"_Oooh love oooh lover boy_

_What are doing tonight hey boy?_

_Write my letter feel much better_

_And use my fancy patter on the telephone_"

He added his own words and toned his voice down by a few volumes, "When I'm not with you, I think of you always, Yusei. When I'm not with you, think of me always. I love you, I love you." He turned to Yusei. "Do you know this song?"

Yusei shook his head.

"Figures," Jack shrugged.

"_Hey boy where did you get it from?_

_Hey boy where did you go?_

_I learned my passion_

_In the good old fashioned school of lover boys"_

Just when Yusei thought it was over, Jack continued, tightening their hands but not too much.

_"Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine precisely_

_I will pay the bill you taste the wine_"

"Jack, we're too young to drink. You even said so yourself," Yusei chuckled. _He's still singing..._

_"__Driving back in style in my saloon will do quite nicely_

_Just take me back to yours that will be fine_

_Oooh love oooh lover boy_

_What are you doing tonight hey boy?_

_Everything's all right just hold on tight_

_That's because I'm a good old fashioned lover boy_"

Yusei eyed him, "You are done, right?"

Jack frowned, "You didn't like it?"

"No. It's fine, it's just, wow. This week has been so crazy, and songs are being sung and... it's been great on the most part," Yusei half-explained, not wanting to go into detailed about the recent "musical"" events.

He stood up and pulled Jack's hand, helping him stand and pulling Jack towards him. Indeed there was something magical between them. Yusei felt that sense of wonder when he gazed into the eyes of his best friend who was now certainly more than that. _Would things work? _He smiled to himself when he thought about the possibilities that could happen. _We'll just have to see._

"Yusei!"

The two recognized the voice and looked up. From the second floor's railing, Akiza was waving at them. "You have to come at least for the rest of GSA. You'll be amazed how far Misty and I got!"

"I'll be there in a minute," he replied. Yusei turned to Jack. "Let's go."

Jack complied.

Climbing up the stairs, Yusei inserted, "Wait until they see their leader holding hands with you."

"I'm sure they won't let it down for a while," Jack enclosed, swinging their clasped hands in delight.

* * *

><p><strong>Sloth: <strong>Originally I wasn't at all going to include the popular song "Mamma Mia" to the story due to the fact it seemed out of place with the story and with all the songs I've been/I'm using, and it was just one of those songs I wish I could use but didn't. With the help and guidance of one of my sisters, I was able to tweak it in here although her suggestion at first involved Yusei singing it in the engineering room while Jack would be singing to "Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy" as he would be walking towards him, thus resulting the traditional mix of songs occurring at the same time that could happen in a musical. It was too complicated though so we had to think about it more, and that above is pretty much what the result was. For "Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy", I had always intended for Jack to sing it though in the original outline he was supposed to be confessing how he felt towards Yusei by singing it, but that wouldn't work since all my previous outlines have been changed after chapter ten, and also chapter thirteen had dealt with the confession. Do you see my problem? Anyways, I had to spend a great deal of time just to make this chapter work while advancing the plot. As one final note on this topic, I really am so happy I finally reached this song. I have no regrets. None whatsoever.

I've been catching some errors in some of the previous chapters and quite frankly, I died inside seeing them. Do you think I should go back and just fixed frivolous errors such as typos, grammatical errors, and whatnot? I kinda want to to be honest...

That should be it for what I want to say for at least now. I hope you guys are happy with the result as I am, but if not, then I guess that's fine too. I think that's it really.

**Reviews are one way to get ****the Sloth flustered. **

I hope to see you next time~

-Sloth


End file.
